Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Story 4 of my crossover series; things continue to grow in intensity as Corypheus, his cover now blown, begins to move openly. Meanwhile, the Starks face new unexpected challenges while King's Landing recovers from the Qunari attack, meanwhile, people from across both worlds find themselves facing uncertainty as more chaos looms.
1. Prologue: Merrett

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Prologue chapter of my fourth story in my GOT/Dragon Age crossover, hope you enjoy it.

Well, this story takes place after the end of the previous one, we are now into 300 AL/9:42 Dragon. While it won't happen until a good way into the story, many characters will of course become a year older, so the ages we see for characters here will go up by one, here they are:

Robb: 20-21  
Sansa: 17-18  
Arya: 15-16  
Bran: 14-15  
Rickon: 9-10  
Myrcella: 17-18  
Tommen: 14-15  
Gendry: 20-21  
Meera: 19-20  
Jojen: 16-17  
Talisa: 20-21  
Podrick: 17-18  
Shireen: 15-16  
Margaery: 20-21  
Trystane: 17-18  
Quentyn: 19-20  
Arianne: 21-22

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Prologue: Merrett**

Merrett Frey fumed as he sat in his solar; he was infuriated with the recent turn of events that he had been having to deal with.

' _We've not been receiving good reports from the North, I fail to see how Hostor could have failed so terribly.'_ He thought angrily. _'All he had to do was force the Starks to let him marry their little beast of a daughter, shackle her with a child and then the Starks would be in our hands.'_

That wasn't the only thing he had to deal with however; he had to deal with the unbelievable belligerence of the two 'girls' standing before him. Standing before him, glaring at him, having had the gall to dare question him.

The first was his daughter; the insufferable whore who still shamed him by her inability to sue for a more worthy Lannister husband. The other was the recently made Lady Tully.

She was glared at him with undeserved authority. _'Thinks she's so special, she was supposed to know her place and play her part in bringing the Tully's in our hands too.'_

Shaking his head he leaned back in his seat.

"I don't have to take this from you, you need to understand..." He snapped.

His daughter dared defy him. "No father, _you_ are the one who needs to understand. This game that Lord Walder is playing, it has to end."

Merrett leapt to his feet. "Don't you dare disrespect him like that; what do you even think you're doing, what game are you…?"

"Enough, you forget who I am now." Roslin told him. "No matter what you think, if you keep this up, you will all pay for it, spelling the end for our family. Consider that a warning."

With that they turned and left.

Merrett stared in disbelief at their actions; they truly had lost their minds.

Growling he began pacing. _'I did not dismiss them, they had no right to leave and to talk to_ me _that way; they don't see the glory that awaits us. Those whores think just because they sleep with men with big names they can tell me what to do. I see they'll have to be...dealt with.'_

He turned and made his way to a cabinet; searching through it; he would need to talk to some of the people his Lord had allied himself with, they would be able to deal with it. He barely heard the whisper before he collapsed; he struggled to stand, choking as pain flared through his body. It was then he saw him, his lord's Mage advisor, Crassius.

' _What', how, why…?'_ He thought in stark horror. _'He is, I...'_

Crassius shook his head. "Foolish, foolish man, you should have handled those two girls better...Losing your temper like that, how...pathetic."

Merrett gasped, realizing that Crassius had been watching them the whole time.

"You just confirmed their suspicions, with your anger and arrogance...suspicions they formed when they found those documents you searched for." He snarled. "I suppose I'll have to tie off this loose end...then deal with matters, permanently; the Freys have failed us I see."

Those were the last words Merrett heard before Crassius closed his glowing hand, finishing the spell and life was wiped from Merrett Frey.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Eddard I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 1 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, well, ex-stupid fool as he is no longer with us now. Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

With a gentle sigh and smile, Eddard Stark awoke; he was lying in his bed, holding his beloved wife close. They were together, simply being at peace together. Cat was awake too and, noticing he was awake, she tightened her grip on him, moving to rest her head on his chest.

"Good morning Ned." She said softly.

He turned his head to her, his smile widening. "Good morning Cat."

He couldn't help but be in wonder at their situation. _'To think, just yesterday, it was Arya's wedding, the first day of the three-hundredth year since Aegon's Landing, now, here, on the second day...We awaken to a new day, yet despite everything, we, we are happy.'_

He considered things, they were all in the middle of a war and dealing with problems close to home too, yet here he was, enjoying a moment of peace and comfort, lying in bed with his wife.

"What are you thinking?" Cat asked him at last.

Smiling lightly, Ned replied. "I was just thinking, how lucky we are, to have the ability to grasp joy and comfort, in the middle of a war."

Cat laughed softly. "I...I see, I agree, it is a sweet thing."

They both smiled happily; enjoying their moment of peace, but Cat knew sadly, it could not last.

"We cannot remain like this Ned, we need to get ready, it is time to deal with Hostor Frey and his...threats, once and for all."

Ned sighed but nodded. "I know, very well, let us go. It's time to put an end to this ridiculous game."

So, they both got up and began to get dressed, ready to face the day, with their first matter of course, being to deal with the Freys and their foolish demands.

Before long they were dressed and soon were present at the solar, waiting for things to begin. The solar door opened and both smiled when they saw Robb and Sansa enter.

"Good morning mother, father." Sansa greeted them.

Smiling back Catelyn replied at once. "Good morning Sansa, Robb."

Robb nodded and they sat down. "So, are we ready?"

They all nodded.

"We cannot allow the Freys to have their way, Hostor Frey is likely going to try and force us to accept his demands, to try and force us to end Arya and Gendry's marriage and have us marry Arya to him." Ned explained. "He has made his terms clear; now we can only hope that his plans collapse."

Sansa shook her head however. "That may be so father, but even if they don't. I will stand for Arya and Gendry, no matter what."

"I couldn't agree more Sansa, we all must do this." He replied.

The others all agreed and so, they waited, ready for the arrival of Hostor Frey. While waiting they decided to talk about current events.

"So, Robb, how is Talisa and Lyanna?" Catelyn asked at last.

Robb grinned widely. "They're both well; Lyanna's getting big, she's going to be a beautiful young lady."

They all laughed happily; glad that, after so long, their family was once more all together and soon, soon they hoped, would be safe and ready to face the future together again.

The door then opened and they immediately went serious, glaring as Hostor Frey entered, smug and arrogant as ever as he approached the desk.

"So, you're all here, good. Now, are you prepared to end this farce, Lord Stark?" He remarked haughtily.

Ned shook his head. "We have been through this, Hostor, you..."

Hostor rolled his eyes. "Here we go again, you with your much vaunted honour, what a joke. You think you're all that important, I can say as I wish, besides, before long, you'll be forced to admit you were wrong. I've already sent a maid to retrieve the sheets from Arya's chambers...Now you'll see just what a farce this so called wedding was."

"You go too far now; I would advise you to watch your tone. You _cannot_ say as you wish, you will be more respectful or you will be removed from Winterfell; forcefully if necessary."

Hostor scoffed at that before shaking his head; it was then the door opened and one of the maids entered, most likely the one Hostor had sent to retrieve Arya and Gendry's sheets.

Hostor grinned, but then his expression fell when she saw that the maid wasn't holding any sheets. Noticing this too, Ned shared a look with his wife and oldest two children.

Hostor glared; clearly furious and began to yell at the maid.

"What is this, I told you to bring the sheets from Lady Arya's room!" He demanded.

The maid was rather red of face when she replied. "I am sorry my Lord, I cannot, the sheets are, are still being used."

Rolling his eyes Hostor spat. "Then wake them up and take them you stupid girl."

"I..." The maid stammered, shaking her head.

Ned couldn't deny he was confused, what was going on. Sansa it seemed knew as she smiled and suddenly spoke up.

"Actually Lord Hostor, that...will be unnecessary, we have the proof we need." She said.

Hostor rounded on her. "I don't recall you having permission to speak Lady Sansa, you should..."

Ned cut him off. "She has every right to speak here, in her own home...far more right than you do. Now Sansa, what do you mean?"

Sansa bit her lip before replying. "I...I was merely saying, the sheets are being used, yes...but not for... _sleeping_."

It slowly dawned on them all, one by one, what she meant. Arya and Gendry weren't sleeping, the maid had walked in on them, coupling, perhaps again. Arya was most certainly no longer a maiden, the marriage had been consummated. With one act, Hostor's plans had been utterly ruined.

Smiling Ned looked at his family; it was clear they were the same as him in terms of their feelings towards this revelations.

"Well, I believe that closes the matter." He stated. "You made your intention is clear, as this wedding has been consummated, I believe it is therefore official and you might as well return home, there is nothing for you here."

Hostor rounded on him, furious. "Have you gone insane Lord Stark, you think this should be allowed. You let that bastard rape your daughter and…!"

"Lord Hostor." The maid suddenly said. "That is not possible; when I entered and saw...saw Lady Arya and Ser Gendry, Lady Arya was...on top."

She was clearly embarrassed as were the family. But Hostor could not protest this, he looked outraged angered but, in the end, he stormed out of the room and, later, Ned was relieved to hear that Hostor had finally left Winterfell with his small entourage.

He smiled, a little embarrassed by what had been revealed, but pleased that Arya's problems were finally resolved.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Arya I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 2 of my crossover, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; yeah, it did :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, well, he's done for now.  
raw666: Wrong, the next chapter deals with the truth coming to light for the Starks, as for Hostor, well, he's not going to be facing death right away.  
Murdough: Indeed, that is correct; they really do have an overinflated opinion of themselves. But Crassius has nothing planned for the Freys, he killed Merrett for failing, the only other Freys he plans to kill are Roslin and Amerei for knowing too much.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya fought to catch her breath as she lay in bed, Gendry lay at her side, also breathless. After their wedding night, they had awoken to each other, happier than ever and, before long, they gave in to their urges and began making love again, just as they had the previous night. This time, Gendry had not held back, much to Arya's delight. Now they were recovering from their latest exertions.

"I still can't believe it..." Gendry said at last. "We, we're married and..."

She laughed. "I know; it's incredible and we, we've never been better huh?"

They both laughed and kissed; they were certainly happy with their marriage and knew how deeply they loved each other. After parting for air they both mutually agreed that, as much as they wanted too, they couldn't lie in bed together all day.

"My family will want to see us; then there's the...issues with that arse." Arya said at last, rolling her eyes.

Gendry nodded and began to get out from the bed. "I know; well, let's go, just remember, your family is on our side and we will stand together, no matter what."

Grinning Arya agreed and also got out of bed. They quickly got dressed, Arya pulling on some freshly made breeches and tunics that her mother and Sansa had made for her.

They fit well and were comfortable and soon, after securing Needle to her belt, Arya turned to Gendry. He was also fully dressed, his sword secured at his belt. Together, they left their chambers and began making their way to her father's solar.

They stopped just outside the door; sharing a look.

"Here we go." Arya said at last. "You ready?"

He nodded. "Yes, let's do this."

Smiling Arya reached out and squeezed Gendry's hand, trying to reassure him. He smiled gratefully and they entered.

"Father, mother..." Arya began, smiling, her smile widened however as they saw they weren't alone.

Her older sister was there and so too were Bran and Rickon.

"Ah, Arya, good." Her mother greeted her with a knowing smile. "I'm glad you two could join us."

Seeing their expressions Arya couldn't help but be curious. "What's wrong?"

Her mother shook her head. "Nothing is wrong Arya, just the opposite; I'm sure you'll be glad to know that Hostor Frey has left and been forced to abandon his insistent demands to force you to marry him."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it was hard for him to argue since you were seen by the maid, making your marriage clear." Sansa added with an impish smile.

Realizing right away what that meant, Arya gasped, blushing furiously; looking over at Gendry, she saw he was doing the same.

"M'lord, I, we..." He stammered.

Her father shook his head. "It's quite alright; what matters is it's over."

Arya let out a sigh of relief, as did Gendry; her father was right, it was over, Hostor Frey was no longer an issue for them.

But it was clear to Arya that, despite her hopes, not all their problems were solved. Things seemed to be happening; for she noticed her family all looked rather serious.

"What's happened?"

Seeing her expression and realizing what she meant her father sighed.

"Arya; we've faced...some revelations lately." He explained. "Roslin...Edmure's wife and Amerei Frey have discovered something important. They sent word to Amerei's sister Walda and Roose sent word to us. We've now found out the truth about the Freys."

Arya started at that. "What, what do you mean?"

It was her mother who answered. "Lord Walder and a number of other members of the family...Not all of them apparently, but a number of them. They are working with Corypheus and the Venatori."

"What?!" Arya and Gendry gaped at the same time.

Her father nodded. "It's true, that's why Lord Walder was so insistent on pressing the marriages; he wanted to hold you and Edmure hostage to keep us and the Tullys from fighting. So as to allow Corypheus to overcome us wit little effort. I have no idea what the Venatori offered Lord Walder, but we can guess."

Arya scoffed. "That old bag, of course we can guess."

Arya glanced over at Gendry who was looking at her, worriedly, while she was angered greatly by this revelation.

She turned back to her family, eyes blazing.

"What are we doing about this, they can't just get away with it, they…?"

Her father raised a hand. "Arya please, calm down; please remember that not all the Freys are involved, a good number did not even know. Roslin and Amerei did not know until they were able to find and take the information from Amerei's father."

Arya nodded. "I know that, we'll worry about that when we have the chance, if they don't know, it's likely they wouldn't approve."

"I agree, that could be beneficial, nevertheless, we've already started dealing with this." Her father confirmed. "Robb is leading an army to attack the Twins from the North, while Edmure is attacking them from the south."

Arya stepped forwards at once. "Then father, I need to join them, I..."

Her father shook her head, but his expression told her right away, this wasn't a typical refusal.

"No Arya, I cannot allow you to go there." He said. "I have another task for you and Gendry."

Arya bit her lip and waited, curious. She was relieved to note that she was being permitted to fight at least.

Her father then explained.

"Worried for her safety, Edmure is sending Roslin with a guard detail to a safe place. Unfortunately, we believe that the Venatori know about this." He revealed. "We're sending you and Gendry, to be guided by Meera through the Neck, into order to intercept Roslin and aid in escorting her...Warn them of the Venatori, they will surely attempt to attack her."

Arya nodded. "I understand father; very well."

With that she and Gendry left to get ready. Meera was due to return anyway, for her and Bran's upcoming wedding. But she had apparently agreed to return earlier and aid them with this issue beforehand. Back in their chambers, Arya and Gendry began preparing themselves for what they were likely to face.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door; Arya turned, surprised and then wary as Septa Mordane entered.

"Lady Arya..."

Arya nodded. "Septa, what is it?"

She prepared herself for Mordane's complaints but instead, Mordane handed her something, something which surprised her.

"A mail-shirt?"

Mordane nodded. "Yes. I...I thought it would help keep you safe, without slowing you down...Be careful please."

Still looking rather awkward, Mordane left the room. Arya just smiled and quickly began pulling the mail-shirt on. She understood exactly what it was, a peace offering, yet more problems resolved, it seemed the animosity between her and Mordane could now be put in the past at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Bran I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 3 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Here we go.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she's trying to make amends, adapt her understanding, glad you enjoyed :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them and yeah, well, Sansa and Catelyn made the effort to make them too remember :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran smiled lightly to himself as he sat in his new wheeled chair, in Winterfell's courtyard. He was still amazed at the numerous changes that had occurred over past couple of years, ever since the explosion and the merging of worlds.

' _I never imagined, after my accident, that I'd ever find myself in the situation I'm in now.'_ He noted. _'It still feels like I've been living someone else's life. Everything that's happened since then has been strange but...wonderful, some not so wonderful.'_

He trembled a little at the memory of his kidnapping at the hands of the Venatori when they had attacked Winterfell. But then there were other things, such as learning about his dreams and what he was capable of as a Warg. His lessons with Solas had been interesting and productive; he was now almost fluent in Ancient Elvish and he was curious to learn more about them.

He was beginning to see certain slants in the perspective of the books Solas had given him. He questions Solas about them and they had some interesting talks about it. He couldn't deny some of what he heard still sounded suspicious or speculative. But he couldn't help but agree with a few of the things he said.

However, the thing that truly made him happier than ever, was also the reason he was seated, waiting in the courtyard.

He was waiting for the arrival of Meera Reed, his betrothed, the girl he loved. They had received a raven from Greywater Watch not too long ago, announcing that she was coming to Winterfell. Bran knew of the upcoming battle down at the Twins, yet there were other matters, matters his father had trusted to Arya and Gendry.

He still smiled as he thought about this. _'We have the advantage, at least for now. We still need to hope for Arya and Gendry to save Roslin, which is where Meera comes in.'_

He knew that Meera was returning to meet with them and guide them through the Neck. But he wanted to meet with her anyway, she had expressed hope in her letter to meet and talk with him too. It had been some time since they had seen each other after all.

While waiting he thought happily about Arya and Gendry, their wedding had been an enjoyable night and seeing them so happy made him overjoyed.

' _Arya looked so happy, she deserved it, after everything she went through.'_ He thought to himself. _'It was also worth it to see the look on Hostor Frey's face, now he's gone. Shame we weren't able to find out the truth before that, then we could have stopped him.'_

He knew that, following the wedding, King Stannis and Queen Selyse had left to return to Dragonstone, plans had been finalized and at a later date most likely after his and Meera's own wedding, everything would be set for Rickon and Shireen's.

It was then his smile brightened when, at that moment, Meera came riding through the gates of Winterfell. Noticing him she grinned widely and soon dismounted.

"Bran, I should have guessed you'd be waiting here for me." She greeted him with a short laugh. "Too impatient to wait inside?"

Laughing too he replied. "I was just...anxious to see you again."

She nodded, smiling softly and embraced him, he returned it and they shared a soft kiss. It was brief, far too quick for Bran, but he understood; both he and Meera agreed to keep their displays of affection to a minimum, at least until they were married. Bran turned his chair and together they began making their way inside the castle. As they made their way inside Meera turned to him.

"So, you know why I'm here, at least for now?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm aware of how you will be guiding Arya and Gendry to try and help Roslin, right?"

She confirmed this. "Yes; however once that's done and we return; I'm sure we'll be ready to begin planning."

Bran grinned at this and they entered the great hall. The upcoming wedding was much on Bran's mind these days; he was glad that most of the planning was already done, they simply needed to sort out some finer details.

In the great hall, they saw his parents who both smiled upon seeing them together.

"Ah, Bran, Meera, good, you're here." His mother stated. "So, how have you both been?"

Meera replied at once. "Very well, My Lady; Jojen has settled into his new position as Lord of Greywater Watch and things are settling down there."

"I'm glad to hear it." His father replied. "I wish we had more time to talk and to discuss more personal and happier things. But time is of the essence."

Meera nodded. "I know; don't worry. We can do all that when we return."

Bran agreed and smiled as Meera kissed him again, before leaving, going to join Arya and Gendry. He could wait; yet strangely, an ominous feeling stirred in his gut, as if something wasn't quite right.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Jaime I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 4 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, he did :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jaime**

King's Landing was still being repaired, but apart from that, it was as if nothing happened. But to those that witnessed it, memories of that dark night were all too vivid. Standing on one of the Red Keep's balconies, Jaime Lannister, Lord Commander of Kingsguard watched the city below; the people at work trying to repair the damage.

' _Two days, it's been two days since the Qunari attack...'_ He thought to himself. _'They have indeed left us but...the scars remain and things are; difficult, so many converts to the Qun still live in the city.'_

Those people were currently his main concern, he knew they would likely be targeted; something he couldn't just let happen. It was strange, after being reviled for so long, for Jaime to find himself in this situation; almost a polar opposite of how he used to be treated and viewed.

He shook his head bitterly. _'_ _All I did was fight a duel and win, now suddenly I'm most beloved person in this city...Even if the person I fought was the Arishok; there's no reason to make me out to be someone I'm not...'_

But he was getting it from both sides of that conflict; undue respect and gratitude. To those that followed the Qun, the Arishok's words still lingered and he was known by all of them as Basalit-an while to the other people in King's Landing he was referred to as 'The Hero of King's Landing'. All people spoke of was how he saved them from the Qunari Invasion of the city.

To Jaime, things were much more complex and he was, in truth, disdainful of his new title, instead seeking merely to continue his duties and to try and help steer things properly before it was too late.

' _A task made much harder now that my father is dead and I find myself with undue influence that I never asked for...'_ He mused sadly. _'Seeking the honourable route, displeased by praise and wanting only to do the right thing...When did I turn into a Stark?'_

He barely reacted to the footsteps behind him; he could identify Brienne's tread from a single step now, so familiar had they become with each other.

"Jaime, the Kingsguard are waiting for you." She told him quietly.

He turned to her and nodded, managing a light smile, one she returned. Together they left the balcony and began making their way to the White Sword Tower. He had to admit, he was not pleased with the Kingsguard, not after the Qunari Invasion.

' _Although to be fair, it is only two of them, the others, well...'_ He recalled.

He would focus on this when he got there, right now his main focus was dealing with this meeting, especially due to what was to come soon. Sensing his unease, Brienne spoke quietly.

"Jaime, whatever is troubling you, you know you can share it with me."

He nodded. "I know, don't worry however, I will be fine."

So it was that they made the rest of their journey in silence.

* * *

Entering the meeting room in the White Sword Tower, Jaime was relieved to note that they were all present, he could get right down to business.

"Good, you're all here...Let us begin." He said.

He sat down and observed them all closely; Ser Loras and Ser Balon looking solidly back at him, as well they should, they had earned his trust. Along with Brienne they had stood with him fighting during the Qunari Invasion. As he observed them, only two pairs of eyes refused to meet his, he wasn't surprised.

Finally he spoke. "All of you will be needed, you must carry out your duties carefully and with more diligence and a higher degree of skill over the next few days."

They shared an uneasy look before returning their gaze to him.

"My father's funeral, and that of our former King is approaching." He explained. "I must stand vigil over my father's body."

This was met with a few surprised expressions, some short whispers, but no outright complaints.

But he wasn't done yet. "My words are meant especially for the two of you, Ser Boros, Ser Meryn. You have failed in your duties after all."

Ser Boros cried out. "Preposterous, we..."

"Fled like cowards during the Qunari invasion, I have many independent witnesses who saw you." Jaime spat. "You shamed yourselves and in turn, the Kingsguard; Ser Balon and Ser Loras stood with me, Brienne stood with me, what did you two do? Run like cowards."

Instantly a chilly atmosphere overtook the room, as Jaime continued to glare at Boros and Meryn.

Finally, Ser Meryn snapped.

"You single us out Lord Commander, what about Ser Osmund and Ser Arys, they too failed..."

Jaime cut him off sharply. "Ser Osmund and Ser Arys were defeated in combat, they did not flee like cowards."

He could see both men, still burned with shame at that, especially Ser Osmund who had in fact been humbled by that experience.

"The two of you are on thin ice, I expect improvements." He said, his tone making it clear, this was final.

Satisfied he got his message across Jaime stood and left the room, he had somewhere else he needed to be now.

* * *

Standing in the Great Sept of Baelor, Jaime watched over his father's corpse, and Joffrey's. It was a disheartening sight. They had endured their differences after his return from Orlais, but Jaime still had the utmost respect for his father.

To see the once great man now no more than a lifeless corpse hurt more than he cared to admit. As for Joffrey; lying out clad in all his finery, Jaime wasn't sure what he felt. Other than noting the remarkable work the Silent Sisters had done reattaching his head to his body, he couldn't say he felt anything.

' _I feel, nothing, not a father's loss, despite him being my son...'_ He reflected sadly. _'Is it because I could never acknowledge him, or...simply because of Joffrey himself?'_

The more he thought about it, the more it disturbed him and the more he wondered, fearfully, if he would feel anything, if such a horrible fate were to befall Myrcella or Tommen.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Arya II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 5 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: He sure did :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
raw666: This is why I love your reviews, you bring up little points I forgot to fully cover in the narrative itself :) Truth be told, at the moment, after the Qunari invasion, Jaime is blood-sick, he's had enough of death for now, as for not dismissing them, to him now, Kingsguard can only be removed via death. As for why Cersei hasn't done anything, Jaime refused to allow it. Remember his new status gives him a lot of support and leverage like never before. Kind of hard to leave with the Qunari if you can't find them, simple as that really.  
EarthBorn93: You raise an excellent point but remember, there's despicable little monsters, then there's Joffrey. Just to clear up, in my view, he would feel that loss if it was Tommen or Myrcella. Yeah, thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya could help but smile as Meera finally led them out of the Neck and into the Riverlands. She had watched Meera as they travelled through the swamps, she had been calm, focused, methodical and seemed to know exactly where she was going.

"I'm amazed you led us through there so easily, how you...found the path." She admitted. "I also expected us to get swarmed by insects but…?"

Meera laughed. "Comes with living there. I spent the vast majority of my life living in the Neck, I know just about every possible path, the safest, the most...insect free. I expect it's the same with you, for Winterfell?"

"Hmm, I guess you're right, live somewhere long enough and you start to truly uncover its secrets...Then you can use them to your advantage." Arya replied

Arya and Gendry shared a smirk as Meera continued to lead them. They had made good time, they still had hope to intercept the carriage carrying Roslin, they just hoped they were not too late and the Venatori hadn't already attacked.

"Alright, just down here..." Meera explained before pausing.

Arya listened carefully, Gendry nodded to her, confirming he heard it too; the sounds of a carriage, they were closer than they thought.

"Alright, weapons sheathed, let's approach this nice and carefully, don't spook them." Arya said, fixing her mail shirt.

The others nodded and they did just that, before slipping onto the path and walking towards the noise.

The carriage soon came into view, along with the escort. At once the leader of the escort signalled his men and they readied themselves. But Arya restrained herself, she quickly looked at Meera and Gendry, both remained as impassive as possible. She stepped forwards slowly.

"I am Arya Stark, this is my husband, Ser Gendry and Lady Meera Reed." She announced. "We mean you no harm, but we do have a warning for you...for Lady Roslin."

The man in charge of the escort lowered his weapon and grinned slightly.

He too stepped forwards. "Ah, Lady Arya, I should have recognized you, you look just as your mother said...aside from a few differences."

Arya rolled her eyes at that, casually brushing aside the white strands of her hair that had fallen into her eyes. "Who are you anyway, how do you know my mother?"

"Dear Cat, my niece." The man replied.

It was now she realized who she was talking to, her mother's Uncle, Brynden Tully. By this time Roslin had stepped out of the carriage and also joined them.

"Lady Arya, what is going on, why are you here?" She asked curiously.

Arya quickly explained. "You are in danger, more than you might think...The Venatori know about you revealing the truth to my Uncle, your husband...They also know about this ploy to get you out of Riverrun and to safety...They'll have set a trap for you."

That brought consternation to the escort and soon there were many questions, whispers, Arya had to keep herself calm, with great effort, in order to explain everything and for them to effectively form a strategy.

So, ready and wary, they proceeded onwards, Arya looked around, she, Gendry and Meera had joined the escort and all were prepared for whatever was to come their way.

Despite all appearances, they weren't simply moving forwards, about to blunder into the Venatori trap. They were going to deliberately spring it and shock the Venatori, by not being surprised at all. With that they intended to turn the ambush against those using it.

' _It's a gamble, but it'll pay off, I know it.'_ Arya told herself. _'Now, just need to wait for, ah, there we go.'_

She nodded to Gendry and they both gripped their weapons. Meera had notched an arrow to her bow and fired suddenly into the trees. About a second later, a man clad in the unmistakable robes of a Venatori Mage, fell out of them and hit the ground.

With that the chaos began as the rest of the Venatori burst out of hiding and attacked. The escort at once drew their weapons. Arya and Gendry quickly positioned themselves, weapons drawn, so they were watching each other's backs and joined the melee as soon as it began.

Ducking under the first blow, Arya impaled the Venatori warrior who tried to attack her, Gendry swiftly cut down another, then struck out at a third. Arya weaved between two others who, not anticipating her speed, ended up injuring each other with her then finishing them off.

"Thought they'd have more Mages?" Gendry remarked as he took out an unlucky archer who tried to put distance between them.

Arya shook her head. "Too many Mages draw Demons, Solas said."

She turned in time to see two more fall to Meera's bow. Brynden held his own effortlessly. It was clear the Venatori were now panicking, their ambush wasn't working.

"Arry, over there." Gendry pointed out.

She turned and sure enough, there he was, Crassius, her father had told her about him. He was the Venatori commander leading the unit that was attached to the Freys. Thanks to Meera's well placed arrow, he was the only Mage present, but still a major threat.

He seemed intent on completing his task, no matter what. Arya took that as her chance and closed in.

' _Got to get him, now!'_

He raised his hand, preparing to cast a spell on the carriage, no doubt intending to kill Roslin outright. But before he could, Arya acted, wounding him with Needle. He cried out.

"Argh, you bitch, I-!"

Arya didn't wait for him to finish, she simply slammed the butt of Needle into his skull, knocking him out.

With their leader defeated and swiftly taken hostage, the few remaining Venatori fled. There was no time to pursue them however, they still had to ensure Roslin's safety.

"Let's go, we'll have a small detachment take our prisoner to Riverrun." Brynden said. "He can join his friend Alexius in the dungeons...In the meantime, we better hurry on, we're almost there."

Arya nodded and it was decided that she, Gendry and Meera would stick with the escort, just in case.

Their journey ended shortly afterwards, in a sheltered location in the Western Riverlands, a beautiful peaceful place where they could stop and recover. It was while they were there that a rider arrived with news, the Twins had fallen, Walder Frey and many others were dead.

"It seems Lord Walder made the mistake of putting all those who had not agreed, or known about, his Venatori alliance in the Northern castle of the Twins. They immediately defected and handed the castle over to the Starks, after that, their fate was sealed." The messenger explained.

Roslin nodded slowly. "I see, I expect no less...What of the survivors, of those not involved?"

The messenger replied that arrangements and plans were being made to help them and to try and fix things, hopefully ensuring proper unity once more. Arya smiled, relieved, things had gone much better than she ever dared hope.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Cullen I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 6 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
raw666: True, that is something, but the question is...what? Do bear in mind, I mentioned last story, once free of the Fade, Arya's major problems were over, so it's going to be something happening to her.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, you mean her mother's uncle, yup, it's good :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cullen**

Cullen smiled as he mounted his horse.

"Are you sure this will be necessary?" Lord Stark asked him,

Cullen nodded. "It is just a precaution Lord Stark; while we're certain that we've expelled the Venatori and Red Templars from the North, their bases still remain."

He was planning to lead his men on one last search of the North, based on everything he found, there was still one more Venatori hideout in the North.

"It will likely be either unoccupied or lightly guarded but, better to ensure it is no longer usable for them." Cullen explained. "With our most recent victories, I think we can be rest assured that we've removed their undue influence once we deal with their last hideout."

Lord Stark nodded slowly. "I see; very well then, good luck. The Twins have fallen, the Freys that were against the Venatori or did not know have reaffirmed allegiance with the Tullys and us, I think after this, we should be secure and can focus on aiding King Stannis."

Cullen nodded; the war still wasn't over, but it was changing pace, unless something drastically changed, it was going to become a long and costly war of attrition.

' _That isn't something we can afford, not with Corypheus waiting to destroy us all.'_ He thought.

So, all prepared, he led his fellow Templars out of Winterfell and began their patrol.

As they rode, Cullen considered the recent events again; he had to admit, it was a stroke of luck they uncovered the truth behind the Freys.

He sighed. _'It makes sense I suppose, trying to trap the Starks and Tullys with these marriages, leaving Corypheus with a wide open field to march through...If it wasn't for the suspicions and resourcefulness of Roslin Frey and Amerei Frey, we might never have found out.'_

The news made its way to both Tullys and Starks, thanks to these two, despite Amerei being married into the Lannister family. It was clear at least some of their current enemies knew about the bigger threat, or at least cared.

' _Lady Roslin told her husband and Lady Amerei sent word to her sister, Lady Bolton, who in turn, informed Lord Stark...'_ Cullen reflected. _'Given how forthcoming he apparently has been with information; it is reasonable to assume Alexius didn't actually know of this plan involving the Freys, now he and Crassius are prisoners in Riverrun and perhaps, we can learn more.'_

This was welcome news indeed and made his search easier, being more light-hearted and having something good happen for a change certainly helped his men's spirits.

All the same, he couldn't help but feel something wasn't quite right. But he knew, right now, there was nothing else he could do, he'd just have to be ready and face whatever it was when it finally appeared.

His main focus right now was finding this last Venatori hideout. Nevertheless, during the search, he did try to think of the source of his concern.

' _There is still one major Venatori player, apart from their leader, unaccounted for...Magister Erimond.'_ He recalled. _'The one that twice nearly took Lady Arya away as a Tevinter slave. But no, after everything that's happened, he wouldn't be able to operate in either the North or Riverlands anymore...so it's not him.'_

He continued to think about it all the same, even as they finally found the hideout they were looking for.

After searching thoroughly for any new clues, their only hint being that Corypheus sought something called the Well of Sorrows, Cullen wasn't sure what it was, he only knew one thing, it was certainly not going to be anything good if Corypheus was pursuing it.

Leaving the hideout he looked around, they were near the coast, just seeing it reminded Cullen what had been troubling him.

He was worried about Varric, who had gone to the Iron Islands to try and help them deal with their own Venatori infestation. He had not heard from him in some time.

Standing here, he could just make out the Iron Islands in the distance, it seemed there was some sort of activity there, enough for him to be disturbed. He knew he needed to get a closer look.

"Mattryn, pass the spyglass." He called out as he stepped closer to the shore.

Mattryn obeyed and Cullen used the spyglass to search for any signs. Looking towards the Iron Islands he froze at what he saw.

"Maker's Breath!" He cursed.

From where he stood he could just make out the Iron Islands, surrounded by large ships, blockading the islands and effectively cutting them off. Ships bearing a familiar crest on their sails.

"Commander?"

He growled. "We have to return to Winterfell at once, Red Templars are attacking the Iron Islands, we need to inform Lord Stark, try to send aid!"

His group quickly returned to their horses as did he. Mounting up they began to quickly try to return to Winterfell.

Cullen just prayed they weren't too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Samson I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 7 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
raw666: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
** **Marina Ka-Fai: She's perfectly safe, she's already back with her husband.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Samson**

Samson let out a slow breath, enjoying the feeling of completeness that engulfed him as ingested the Red Lyrium from his philter; he grinned and put it aside as he settled back in his seat. He was back in his master's current base of operations.

It was here that currently the best of both the Red Templars and Venatori were stationed, preparing themselves, training new recruits and setting about ways to increase their power and serve their master well. Samson raised an eyebrow as he heard the door open.

"Oh good, what do I owe the pleasure to this time?" He commented sarcastically.

Calpernia scowled as she stalked across the room towards him. "Silence coward, you dare sit there and joke, after you cost our Exalted Master so much!?"

Samson couldn't help it; baiting Calpernia was just so much fun. "Whatever do you mean, Mage?"

"I mean, Templar." She snarled with so much venom had her voice been a snake, it would have felled a Bronto. "That you abandoned Slaver Cities, fled them like a coward and left them to the enemy, now we've lost them, a source of income for the Divine Elder One."

Samson snorted and shrugged. "What, that's all; hah, so you're worried about one tiny bit of income, when Corypheus has access to so much more...Besides, I only left because I was ordered to."

"Spare me, that is the best excuse you can offer?" Calpernia snapped.

Samson rolled his eyes, so often she tried to argue with him; to remonstrate him for faults, real or imagined.

At least he always had ammunition to fire back.

"No excuse, merely orders." He remarked blandly, before smirking. "At least I didn't fail to destroy the city I was attacking."

Calpernia, predictably, flared up at that. "I fought and..."

Samson cut her off. "You were so desperate to show off, you could have used their little fire weapon against them, but no...you had to show off your power."

Before Calpernia could retort however, the door opened again and suddenly Corypheus himself entered.

"That will do." He remarked; his voice barely rising. "Calpernia, we have discussed your failed siege of King's Landing and Samson did leave the Slaver Cities on my orders."

Calpernia stiffened and quickly tried to recover. "Elder One, I...I merely..."

Samson stood up, eyes fixed on Corypheus; it was clear he had a plan of sorts for their next course of action.

"We cannot delay, every day that passes without us giving the joined worlds the God they need...Every day I am denied access to my rightful throne...Is another day closer to the world's doom." He said.

They both stood, ready.

Chancing a glance at Calpernia, Samson noticed the curiosity covering her face, he couldn't deny, he too was curious.

Corypheus shook his head. "Before we continue however...Samson is right, the Slaver Cities were but a small part of my plans, their loss is not great...They can easily be reclaimed once we are successful. For it is time to move forwards."

Samson's eyes widened at that. _'Does this mean, but how…?'_

"Elder One, are you saying...You've found it?" Calpernia gasped.

Smirking Corypheus nodded. "Indeed, the Temple of Mythal; we will soon be ready, to claim the Well of Sorrows."

Samson saw the glare Calpernia gave him and merely smirked in return.

' _Look at her, brimming with jealousy, she so eagerly wishes to claim the place of the Vessel, the one who will absorb the power of the Well for our master.'_ He noted to himself. _'She fears he'll choose me, over her...I wonder if she'd be so eager, if she knew the truth about the Vessel.'_

He felt like grinning, the fact he knew the truth, that Corypheus trusted him more than Calpernia, a fellow Mage, was almost too droll for words.

"There is one small part missing however." Their master suddenly said. "We still require a suitable blood sacrifice, both for the final preparations at the Temple of Mythal and for finally opening the Fade to permit my glorious ascension."

He set a document down on the table for them to examine.

Samson narrowed his eyes as he looked at it, most of it was hard to understand, the style of writing and language were unknown to him.

Calpernia however seemed capable of reading some. "This is some sort of ritual...from a place called...Asshai; a blood ritual of sorts?"

Corypheus nodded. "Indeed; it is from a group calling itself the Red Priests. We can have it decoded for us, by a suitable member of that cult...I already have one in mind, in Westeros. With the right, incentive, she will give us what we want, her mind is hardly fragile, but the right approach will have her give us everything."

Samson nodded. "Indeed, that would be most beneficial; until you can reclaim your full power Master."

Corypheus had proven himself quite adept in many things, Samson had no doubts about his master's power.

But it seemed that, being cut off from the Fade, from the Throne of the Maker, was disrupting him from his full capabilities. His language skills seemed to suffer most, he had lost the ability to read and discern certain foreign languages.

"Yes, it will be faster that way...although that word..." Corypheus replied, pointing it out. "That is familiar to me, yet it has...two possible meanings, depending on context...King's...or Ancient…?"

Calpernia narrowed her eyes. "The word next to it is definitely blood...I wonder."

Corypheus shook his head however and picked up the document.

He then turned to them and issued his instructions.

"Ready your forces, we will need a sizeable army for the Temple, but do not neglect other operations and remember, we will need other units for this plan." He explained. "I will get our information and we will act at once."

They both bowed quickly and confirmed they understood; both prepared to go and rally their forces. Meanwhile, Corypheus prepared the first step in his plan, transforming his appearance before their very eyes.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Morrigan I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 8 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, yeah, question of course is, where do you think they might be going, who could they be seeking?  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Morrigan**

Seated in her lavish chambers within the Royal Palace at Val Royeaux, Morrigan carefully examined the letter before it.

' _Such a thing to come, an offer of a truce...an end to the civil war?'_ She mused. _'From Grand Duke Gaspard's own sister...Grand Duchess Florianne, no less.'_

She couldn't deny she was intrigued, the interest she held in such an offer; but would it work, was it worthwhile, was it only a trap.

She shook her head. "It is...interesting, but so many variables which could alter the intent of the message."

She looked up to her son; Kieran, despite his young age his talents continued to surprise her.

"What do you make of this Kieran, any...interesting thoughts?"

Kieran smiled and once more showed his remarkable aptitude, his precociousness.

"I think it's a good idea mother; yes it's dangerous, but it might finally end the war...even if not in a way expected." He explained. "In the long term, you could find the Eluvians easier without all this fighting going on."

She laughed softly. "Indeed, that is very true...Hmmm, maybe you are right, maybe I should encourage Celene."

Kieran nodded. "Yes, I am sure the Grand Duchess is already trying to convince her brother. But what of the Wild Card?"

"Wild Card?" Morrigan queried before realizing. "Oh you mean Briala and her Elves, something will come up, I'm sure."

Kieran nodded at that, seemingly satisfied.

As she stood up however, Kieran yawned and looked suddenly rather exhausted. Approaching him, eyes narrowing, Morrigan spoke.

"Are you alright; my son?"

Kieran nodded. "Just tired Mother; I didn't sleep well last night."

She bit her lip, being born with the soul of an Old God did not make for an easy life; she always wished to help him through it. One thing it brought was strange and disturbing dreams.

"The same dreams…?"

Kieran however shook his head. "No mother, these were different. The old woman..."

"Old...woman?" Morrigan echoed, a chill running down her spine.

He nodded. "Yes mother; she comes to me in my sleep, talks to me, but I don't understand her."

Morrigan sighed. "Nor would you want to, Kieran, if she comes again, ignore her and if you can, get away...I know the woman you speak of and she does not have your best interests at heart."

Kieran nodded slowly; and Morrigan left the room, a pit of worry forming in her stomach.

' _So, she's already found him, is trying to get her clutches on him, on his power…I won't allow it.'_ She thought angrily. _'You won't have him...mother...I won't let you take my son.'_

Still fuming about even the thought of it, she had to struggle to compose herself as she reached the throne room.

She knew after all, just who the old woman was, it was her mother, Flemeth, the one with whom she had conspired, ten years ago, to create the child that had become her son Kieran. Only now it was clear they had very different intentions regarding Kieran.

When things first started, they both wanted the power a child born with the soul of an Old God would bring. But had different plans for that power; even then Morrigan was against her mother, plotting to take it for herself and overpower her mother.

But all that changed mere weeks after Kieran's birth.

' _Honestly, what happened to me, I was all set, everything was ready...then he, he smiled...'_ Morrigan recalled; her anger giving way to a fondness she never knew she possessed. _'He smiled and reached that little hand up to me...That was when it happened; that was when I became his mother...'_

From that day, her motives became very different and while she did find his powers useful, while she did what she could to aid him in learning and controlling them, all she found herself truly caring about, was that Kieran was her son.

She never truly showed it of course, but she knew, deep down, she would tear apart even the Fade itself to protect him from danger, especially the danger her mother presented to him.

All these thoughts and more had gone through her head by the time she arrived at the throne room and entered. Celene was seated there and looked up as Morrigan approached.

"Morrigan, what a surprise, is there something you want?"

Morrigan held out the letter. "A letter, Your Radiance, from Grand Duchess Florianne, I think you should read it." Morrigan explained.

Celene's eyes widened slightly, her only sign of surprise, before she took the letter and read.

"A peace proposal, peace talks between Gaspard and myself, at the Winter Palace...you truly think this will work?" Celene queried. "Gaspard is..."

Morrigan nodded. "I am well aware of the obvious dangers, but also look at the advantages, Florianne will be doing her utmost to convince Gaspard to agree and attend. The question is, do we?"

Celene nodded slowly. "Hmmm, yes, well, the war benefiting no one...It is something I will consider, after all, we are both losing ground to ambushes, attacking both sides."

Morrigan nodded; she knew all too well who was behind those ambushes, but said nothing. The last thing she needed was to distress Celene with _that_ news, it would only jeopardize her further.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Anora I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 9 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
raw666: Thanks, hope you enjoyed the previous chapters and look forward to any theories about what was discussed in Samson's :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Anora**

Anora, Queen of Ferelden, let out a soft sigh, it was time for another day. She grimaced lightly as she drank from the cup of water that had been set up by her bedside. She needed it after enduring another bout of pregnancy sickness.

' _I still, can barely believe it...to think, after so long, Alistair and I are finally blessed with a child.'_ She thought in wonder.

She had tried for years with Cailin and with Alistair too after they had married, but despite so many hopes, nothing had changed. With Cailin she feared she was the problem, with Alistair, there was at least the excuse that his Grey Warden status had affected his reproductive traits as well, as all Grey Wardens attested to.

Still she smiled. _'But now, finally, it had worked...I should send word to Alistair of course, he needs to know. I know what is doing there is important, but he is_ needed here.'

She decided to send word to Alistair later, his last letter had informed her that he was still at the same place in Westeros, a place called the Wall. For now, she had to do her best to settle into her new life, as an expectant mother.

But also as a Queen, she still had duties to attend to, although Eamon was taking on more of the work, at least for now. Making sure she was ready and presentable, she knew it was time, so, with everything all set, she left her chambers, making her way to the throne room.

On the way there, Anora pondered carefully.

' _I still get word from Ferelden about matters involving the Venatori and Red Templars. Every since it was revealed that this, Corypheus, was the one behind them, we've been able to turn the tables...somewhat.'_ She mused. _'There is still too many of them and they are still mostly hidden...But it's getting easier to stop them influencing powerful people, we're more alert to their tricks now.'_

All the same, she knew that such an outcome would not be for the best, it would only make them desperate and could cause a more dangerous scenario to emerge.

She sighed. _'We must be ready for everything; with all that is happening, I wonder how things are still as calm as they are, still as orderly.'_

She was yet to encounter anything from the petitions she received from the people; that would hint at serious trouble within Ferelden. Still musing on this she reached the throne room and entered.

Seeing her, Eamon approached.

"Ah, My Queen, there you are." He greeted her. "I've dealt with some of the matters brought before us, mostly simple land disputes and farming issues."

She nodded. "Thank you Eamon, I know I can trust your judgement in these matters."

He glanced over his shoulder at the people still present. "I think however, you should hear these matters yourself...a few are quite serious."

"Serious? Very well then, let us go."

With that she made her way to her throne and sat down, Eamon taking his customary place.

"Very well, let us begin..." She announced to the throne room.

So began a round of petitions of similar nature, from various parts of Ferelden. While the Mage-Templar war was over; the issues involving Corypheus and his forces overtaking it, to the stage both sides were currently locked in a ceasefire to deal with the much more serious threat, tensions still remained.

But most prominent amongst the petitions were reports of hit and run style attacks on small villages throughout Ferelden, by Red Templars.

Anora pondered deeply. "This is not a coincidence, these attacks are carefully staged and far too deliberate. We must figure out what the real plan is."

The people she had spoke too about these attacks, the ones who brought the news had apparently guessed as much too.

One of them replied. "We are aware of that Your Majesty, that is why we came, the obvious response is to send troops to reinforce the roads, to try and defend, but in doing so..."

"We lessen defences here...where they are likely planning their main strike." Anora concluded.

It was clear there had to be some other tactic they could use.

Sadly those discussions were unable to acquire an actual result as of yet. But the people were not disheartened, something which drew pride from Anora.

' _These are my people, true Fereldens...They do not quail in the face of adversity. The Blight has hardened them, they treat this as something minor...'_ She noted. _'But it could be much worse, you cannot fault their courage though.'_

She continued to ensure they could take any possible measures and was reassured by Guard Captain Kylon that the city was in a strong state, the city guard at the strongest it had ever been since the Blight and law and order were good in the city.

By the end of the day, while not all matters had been resolved and they now faced some issues relating to these Red Templar attacks, Eamon reassured her they'd think of a way. She was able to retire to her chambers. Once there she rested, wanting to be fully alert for when she wrote to Alistair.

She considered her pregnancy again and wondered about the unborn child.

' _I wonder...would it be a son, or daughter...Would they take after me, or Alistair...or hopefully, the best of both of us.'_ She found herself wondering.

Her main concern however was that, at last, things did not look so grim, regarding Ferelden's future, the country had an heir to the throne at long last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Alistair I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 10 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
raw666: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, the Return to Ostagar DLC reveals Cailin knew the battle was a lost cause right from the start. He was merely putting up a front to keep morale high, he ensured Alistair was sent to the tower as he felt it was the least dangerous task and wanted to give Alistair at least some chance of escaping alive. Just Samson? Don't you mean all three of them, they are all a threat and I believe Samson to be the worst since he at least, in unquestioningly loyal to Corypheus, unlike Calpernia. Plus, there can't be anymore reveal, it's practically spelled out what they intend. Let's see, rituals of the Red Priests, involving blood, someone with ties to the Red Priests in Westeros, I can think of only one answer.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes well, after ten years of marriage, it is a very good thing :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

Alistair, King of Ferelden and Grey Warden stood by one of the fires in the mess hall at Castle Black, the central base for the Night's Watch.

He wasn't alone either, his fellow Warden's, Jean-Marc Stroud, Carver Hawke and a Night's Watch member they had put through the Joining to save him from the Blight sickness, Pyp, stood by his side.

Standing opposite him were three members of the Night's Watch; the most senior members following the death of Commander Mormont. Alliser Thorne, Bowen Marsh and Maester Aemon.

"So, what are we to expect?" Alliser queried. "More of those things?"

Alistair nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so; they won't be finished, you can be sure of that."

It was then Maester Aemon spoke up. "Of greater concern to me, is this apparent alliance between the Darkspawn and the Others..."

Alliser quickly added. "Not to mention the Wights, both of them are using them, it seems they just keep growing in numbers no matter how many we put down."  
"Just be grateful we're not up against an Archdemon." Stroud added. "That dragon that flew over all the lands, it looks like one, but I'm not so sure it is."

Alistair nodded in agreement, the Night's Watch men all observed them carefully.

"What exactly do you mean?" Bowen asked carefully.

It was Carver who answered. "Like the Darkspawn, we Grey Warden's can hear the call of the Archdemon, I've never personally experienced it, but Alistair and Stroud have and they're certain that this is no Archdemon, it's Corypheus we need to worry about, he's leading them."

An uncomfortable silence fell on the group after that.

Finally, in an effort to break the silence, despite knowing they were all concerned about this alliance against them, Alistair decided to bring up another important topic.

"What of the injured, is there any word on them?"

Maester Aemon replied. "Most have fully recovered, a few still need some time...I'm afraid Jon and the Free Folk woman Ygritte are still unconscious. Thankfully, it seems none of our injured contracted the Blight this time."

Alistair let out a sigh of relief, that was one less thing to worry about.

"What else is going on?"

Alliser sighed. "Well, we're already facing problems, we are leaderless now and we face the daunting task of electing a new Lord Commander."

Bowen nodded. "This will a trying time, especially in light of our new alliances and threats, there are those who would jeopardize everything, just for their own power."

Alistair shook his head. "I see, so is there any way we can help?"

"Leave that to me, I'll help handle things with the Grey Wardens here." Pyp said at last. "I can act as intermediary between both groups. I'll also make sure I take care of anything you haven't been able to."

Alistair stepped back at that, slightly shocked.

He looked at the others, only to find them nodding.

"Excuse, what are you…?"

Stroud was the one who answered him. "You cannot remain at the Wall Alistair, you've been here too long. Ferelden needs you, you have a duty to your country."

Alistair sighed. "I...I know, I have been thinking about it. I will go, but, there are still a few things that I _need_ to do here. So I cannot return just yet, but I will...soon."

Stroud seemed sceptical but in the end agreed; as did all the others. It was just then however that they heard footsteps rapidly approaching and turned quickly, to see Sam hurrying up to them.

"It's, Maester Aemon, it's Jon and, and Ygritte." He cried out breathlessly. "They're waking up."

Immediately they all reacted, knowing that the pair had been injured facing perhaps the most dangerous of the Darkspawn, an Ogre. For them to be waking up so soon. They immediately hurried towards the infirmary.

Upon arriving at the infirmary they saw Jon and Ygritte, both awake and sitting up, looking around, startled. Immediately Maester Aemon and Sam hurried over to them.

"Gently, now, gently." Maester Aemon admonished them. "You shouldn't be trying to do too much, not so soon."

Jon blinked and then spoke. "Maester, what, we...the last I remember…?"

Ygritte was more direct however. "We were fighting, that huge beast and, then...What is happening, that's the last I remember."

Jon nodded too, indicating the same for him.

"It was, a pretty desperate fight." Alistair said at last. "But we won, although, we lost allies...friends..."

Jon bowed his head. "Commander Mormont, I saw him fall..."

"Yes; things are going to be pretty desperate here these next few days." Bowen confirmed sadly.

Stroud smiled grimly. "True, but you two shouldn't worry about that just now, focus on your recovery. I must say I'm impressed with how you were able to kill that Ogre."

Ygritte shook her head. "In case you missed something, we killed it, but we were..."

"Nobody emerges from their first battle with an Ogre unscathed, not even Grey Wardens...But the fact that you killed it, with just your weapons, without being Grey Wardens..." Carver explained. "That is something incredible."

Alistair grinned, he couldn't agree more.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Tyrion I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 11 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
raw666: Not necessarily; it's all to do with the document, they simply need someone connected to the Red Priests to translate it. Maybe because they haven't got their yet, especially as remember, it hasn't been that long since things in the North calmed down; they needed time to rest and collect themselves.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion scowled as he sat, huddled in a corner of the bed in his cabin. Trying to ignore the rocking of the ship; he remained irritable.

' _Oh, of all the, I swear I feel like Varys is playing a cruel joke on us.'_ He thought angrily. _'The more I think about it, the more I wonder...Are we really going to be safe going here. Going to join up with the Dragon Queen and her army.'_

He was supposed to believe Varys and go to the slaver cities where Daenerys Targaryen was currently supposed to be. Yet he had been desperate, it was his only chance.

But thinking about it, he realized the folly. _'We are going to the woman who lost her family, partially due to mine. Who is to say I won't be killed anyway, just by her and not by my own family for a crime I didn't commit.'_

That thought still rankled greatly; left him with a bitter taste in his mouth and left him fighting to contain his fury. Seated on the other bed, at the opposite end of the cabin, Dorian was seated; looking a lot calmer.

"Does _anything_ get to you?" He asked the Mage bitterly.

Dorian shrugged. "A few things; I am aware of your worries and anger Tyrion, I can practically feel it radiating off you."

Tyrion rolled his eyes; seriously starting to question if spending so much time around Mages was still a good idea.

Shaking his head Dorian grinned, amused.

"I've not been reading your mind Tyrion, that requires Blood Magic which I don't touch." He remarked. "I am just able to see your mood; I can see your tensions about our upcoming...meeting."

Tyrion sighed. "That's putting it lightly; everything's changed so much. After so long, we've been reduced to this. Now we can only wait and see what fate awaits us with Daenerys Targaryen."

Dorian nodded slowly. "True, true, still; I think we have a chance, we will at least be able to plead our case."

Tyrion shook his head. "I hope you're right, for both our sakes. Still, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised about Varys plotting against us; but, I never suspected he still had Targaryen sympathies."

They lapsed into silence for a while and finally, Dorian spoke up.

"Tyrion, let us not get ahead of ourselves. Much will likely have changed during out time adrift, we cannot know what sort of world we'll be stepping out into." He paused and then sighed. "We'll need to find out as much information as possible before making any major decision."

Nodding slowly; Tyrion replied. "You're right of course, but...well, we'll just have to wait and see. For now, let's just worry about getting to Slavers Bay and preparing to meet with Daenerys Targaryen."

So they remained, hiding in their cabin, waiting until their ship finally docked.

Tyrion wasn't sure how long it was, being out at sea, shut up in a small cabin, his only sense of time was whenever food was brought to them. Nevertheless it still didn't help, the meals were all basically the same and as such they might as well have melded into one and so didn't help them keep track of the days. But finally; after so long, he heard the unmistakable sound of them approaching a dock.

"Finally..." He muttered.

Dorian stood up. "Patience Tyrion, patience, remember what we were told."

Tyrion nodded and waited, as patiently as he could; while the ship finally docked and they could hear all the activity going on above, securing the ship, removing cargo and such.

' _This ship is full of Varys agents, one of them is to come and let us out, when it is safe for us to leave.'_ He reminded himself.

Finally, some time later, the door was opened by one of said agents. The man didn't say a word; but for Tyrion, that was fine, he was not in a chatty mood after being cooped up for so long.

With Dorian following him they made their way up to the deck of the ship and, while everything was busy working around them, they made their way to the gangplank and disembarked.

"So, where are we?" Dorian asked.

Tyrion explained. "Meereen, one of the three cities that form Slavers Bay...But..."

He looked around in shock, so too did Dorian. So many things that they saw made it clear they were unquestionably in Meereen. But one thing was missing, especially for a notorious Slaver's Bay city.

Under Daenerys' control it was clear Meereen was now a free city; with one thing standing out to emphasize that fact.

No slaves.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Jon I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 12 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon shook his head as he left the infirmary, fully recovered at last. He still couldn't believe how much he had missed, most of it shocked him considerably.

' _Yet in the midst of all this, I can't...I can't think straight...'_ He thought sadly. _'Even though we won the battle...we lost Lord Commander Mormont. Now, now what are we going to do?'_

He knew that, no matter what happened, there was still one important factor to take care of first. Lord Commander Mormont's funeral. As he and Ygritte left the infirmary they were soon joined by Sam.

"Sam, where is…?"

Jon didn't need to finish, Sam just nodded and gestured. "This way."

They followed him, reaching the area where several Night's Watch and Free Folk had gathered. Finding himself standing at the front, Jon looked around, apart from Sam and Ygritte on either side of him, he picked out the Grey Warden's and Pyp; Thorne, Bowen Marsh and Maester Aemon.

Several of the other dead had already been committed to their rest; nor only Jeor himself remained. Bowen stepped forwards, holding the torch, as did Maester Aemon.

"So today, we say our final farewell, to our Lord Commander, Jeor Mormont." Maester Aemon announced, his voice soft and mournful but clearly audible to all gathered. "A truly great man, who led us skilfully and carefully, through many dangers, for many years. A man who will be truly missed...But now, the time has come and his watch has ended."

Bowen lit the pyre and everybody stood in reverent silence as the pyre burned and Jeor Mormont was given his final send-off.

Later, Jon was alone in the forests of the Gift; still trying to piece everything together.

' _Too much is happening at once, and I still can't get my head around it all.'_ He fretted. _'I still struggle to come to terms with what happened; I can't believe he's gone.'_

"Jon."

He turned, startled; Ygritte stood there; looking rather awkward; suddenly very different from her usual self.

"I...I just; I know he meant much to you." She said hesitantly. "Is there, anything I can..."

Jon sighed sadly and shook his head. "It's alright Ygritte...thank you."

She just nodded and joined him, they remained where they were, sitting close together. Just being in her presence helped Jon calm down. He continued to look southwards, unable to help the thoughts which now flowed through his mind.

"What are you thinking?" Ygritte asked suddenly.

He turned to her. "Sorry?"

She shrugged. "The look on your face, you were thinking something, what was it?"

"I was just..." He wondered how best to word things. "I was just wondering how things were going, back in Winterfell."

Ygritte nodded slowly. "Winterfell; that's where you said you were from...What's it like there, the people there, your family?"

Jon was a little startled by this, he didn't understand what made her suddenly ask.

Still he indulged her; he began to talk about Winterfell; his life there, his family. He spoke of the others there too, his family.

He noted Ygritte listened with interest as he spoke about it all; his fun times with Robb and Theon, laughing good-naturedly as he told her about Arya and her antics. In the end he could not help but ask.

"I'm surprised, you seem quite interested in all this." He paused before adding. "After all, you always laugh at me. Mock me and my family for how we live our lives; the rules we have."

A playful smirk found its way onto Ygritte's face. "Oh that won't ever change Jon Snow; I am interested simply because I wanted to know more about your family, nothing more."

Now he too laughed; grateful that Ygritte was here, that even in all this uncertainty and sorrow, he had someone who could help him, even if only for a moment.

As they talked some more, Jon found himself wondering about home again; the most recent news he had from there, had been about Arya, surprisingly about to get married, willingly and eagerly.

To a baseborn blacksmith who had been knighted of all people. He found himself wondering about the wedding, about what had happened, even as he and Ygritte returned to the Wall.

It was later on that he had his wish granted, for shortly after his return, Sam found him and gave him a letter from Winterfell. He read it and was surprised by it's contents.

"Jon?" Sam asked worriedly.

He cleared his throat and replied. "Well, Arya's wedding went off without a hitch, she and Ser Gendry are now happily married; he's now one of the family."

"That's good, right?"

"Yes." Jon replied with a smile. "I just wish I could have been there...Instead of being unconscious; a lot more fun and...I'd get to meet the man who changed Arya's opinion about marriage so drastically."

Sam nodded. "I...I see; but, that's not all is it, something's worrying you?"

Jon sighed. "It seems the Freys betrayed my family and, while they claim things are looking well, that they've been able to deal with them. I can't shake the nagging feeling that something...terrible is about to happen."

Sam immediately seemed troubled too; but Jon told him not to worry about it. He sadly knew there was nothing he could do, even if something were to happen and there was more than enough going on here that required his attention too. He had to focus instead on the problems that he stood a chance of helping sort out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Varric I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 13 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
raw666: Okay, you already asked this and I already answered it; they can't do anything **_**at the moment**_ **they are still recovering and to try and help the Night's Watch would be to leave the North vulnerable to attack itself. Who is to say word has not already reached the Northern Lords, right now however, they are still recovering from the problems close to home they faced.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

Varric sighed and shook his head as Balon began issuing instructions to his daughter and others who were present; the Iron Islands were rallying for war.

' _Rallying, without even knowing their opponent.'_ He reflected. _'They're either very brave or very foolish...I don't know which is worse.'_

He knew he couldn't, shouldn't, stay silent about this. So he approached Balon.

"You're being very reckless here, Lord Balon." He remarked. "Is it common for you and your people to go charging out into battle without first knowing your enemy?"

Balon gave him a derisive sneer. "When I need your opinion, Dwarf, I will ask for it. We are Ironborn, on the water, we are unbeatable."

Varric shrugged. "Against other humans and I'd wager Dwarves and Elves too...But these enemies, don't fall under _any_ of those categories."

"You think to tell me about battle, you think I cannot see just what I'm fighting?" Balon spat.

Varric shook his head. "Appearances are deceptive, they're not..."

Balon cut him off sharply. "Enough, I don't need anyone telling me how to defend my home. Now, stay here and watch as I show you how battle is fought. Then we'll discuss your deal for your Lyrium."

With that he left the room, accompanies by his warriors. Varric groaned, just hoping this bout of pig-headedness wouldn't get everyone killed.

* * *

Standing by a window which gave him the best possible view of the upcoming battlefield; Varric found he was not alone, he was joined by a man who he had heard of while here.

"Decided to watch as we send these foolish invaders to the Drowned God, Master Tethras?" He queried.

Varric shook his head. "No, Aeron, I came to watch as your brother gets sense beaten into him as this fleet of his is decimated by those monsters known as Red Templars."

Aeron scowled, instantly flaring up. "You dare have such a low opinion of us…?!"

"No; I simply know who you're fighting and know that right now, your brother is leading his forces into a trap." Varric replied as he watched.

The Ironborn fleet surged forwards towards part of the Red Templar fleet; aiming for two of the weakest ships.

Aeron grinned. "I see no trap, I see us exploiting a weak point in the enemy army."

Varric nodded. "True, because that's what they want you to see."

Aeron scoffed, but soon his mood changed as the first Ironborn ships reached the two smaller Red Templar vessels.

It soon became clear that the two vessels were in fact empty; of Red Templars at least.

With a powerful blast, both ships suddenly exploded, destroying the attacking Ironborn ships completely and damaging those nearby, the explosion had come from Red Lyrium set up within the ships to blow up, the moment the ships were rammed by the enemy.

The damaged ships were crippled and as such, the Red Templar attack vessels soon caught them and began fighting.

"What did I tell you." Varric replied. "An out and out massacre now."

It was truly a massacre, the Red Templars were merciless and destroyed the ships they attacked, killing everyone on board. It was only after such slaughter that Balon seemed to realize his hard losses and call a retreat. Aeron stood frozen, in utter shock as Varric turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well; I guess your Drowned God didn't protect those men." He remarked. "Perhaps you'll all be more willing to listen to me now."

Aeron just glared and followed Varric as they made their way down to meet up with the defeated army.

* * *

Varric sat calmly, checking his latest work. It had been two days since the battle, since then, there had been no further attempts to fight. The Red Templars seemed to be holding back for some reason and not attacking either.

Supplies were limited due to the blockade set up by their enemies. But Varric had put this time to productive use, explaining and even, where he could, demonstrating the value of Lyrium. His latest work was a host of Lyrium bombs.

"You are certain these will help us in battle?" Balon inquired; still in a foul mood.

Varric turned to him. "So long as they're used correctly; I'd say they'd about even the odds."

He looked around at the other people in the room; the only one who had spoken to him on a regular basis was Asha. The others remained distant or, in Aeron's case, hostile.

"Something troubles you Master Tethras. Just say it." Victarion said at that point.

Varric sighed but nodded; recently he had indeed been troubled. "I've been hearing a lot about you and your people, your way of life so to speak...Quite frankly I'm appalled."

That drew gasps from those gathered and many glared.

"You dare insult us!" Balon thundered. "We do not idly..."

Varric rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, blah, blah, blah, Iron Price and all that. That there is your problem, your so called Iron Price...How massively flawed it is."

"It is our way of life, we…!" Balon shot back."

But Varric had decided enough was enough.

He stood up and explained.

"You are enslaving people; destroying their lives for your own amusement." He spat. "You do all this, then wonder why no one respects you all; why they treat you the way you do. It's because you are all nothing but a bunch of sea-faring gang-raping slavers...Maybe you deserve to be left to this fate."

Any other time, Varric would have held his tongue, or put some poetic spin on his response.

But after learning about the Ironborn history, he was disgusted and beyond enraged. He also knew that he was safe, for he had in fact crafted only one Lyrium bomb, if he was killed; they wouldn't be able to get any others, or even the Lyrium itself.

His helpers were under strict instructions, should anything happen to him, the ships were to be destroyed, taking the Lyrium with them. He noted however that his words seemed to have had an actual effect.

At least on Asha and Victarion who both looked troubled and seemed to give serious thought to his words. Balon, upon hearing this, merely sighed and turned away. It was, predictably, Aeron who immediately tried to challenge Varric.

"You dare, Dwarf, you cannot think to get away with this; the Drowned God gifted us with our strength, our Iron Price, everything, yet..." He thundered, clearly trying to offer that as proof.

Varric however smirked. "Really; I see...So you follow a God that demands you enslave and murder people, pillaging like a common bandit...Just like those Red Templars out there; so eager to commit genocide, in the service of their 'God'...The very being I told you about, Corypheus."

That drew a very tense silence.

Again Varric could see his words had an effect; now Aeron looked troubled and had clearly no further words to add. However there was no time to dwell or think, for at that moment they received word, the Red Templars had readied themselves for attack, the battle was due to begin again soon.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Briala I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 14 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
raw666: All I can say is wait and see how events will unfold; then you'll see the issues with such things. Let's just say things won't go as planned when it comes to things here at the Iron Islands, also, notice a certain Greyjoy 'missing'?  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

Briala sighed as she remained hidden amongst the rocks; her companion Felassan knelt by her side. They were in the Exalted Plains; for Briala it was unusual and stirred some strange emotions within her.

' _This was the homeland of my people; after they fought long and hard, after Shartan's efforts.'_ She reflected. _'This was where my people were betrayed by the humans and forced to fight to defend themselves against unjust persecution...'_

She shook her head, this was no time to be dwelling on the long distant past. She had to focus on the present.

"Not much longer now." Felassan stated; as if sensing her restlessness.

She nodded. "Good; are we certain we know what we're facing?"

They had taken up positions, along with some of the Elves that had joined them, a still growing number that Briala finally found a way to ensure they could all be supported, even though they couldn't all remain in the same place.

She had come with two units of her allies to ambush a passing contingent of Gaspard's forces. Meanwhile she had others stationed throughout Orlais, some had even managed to sneak into nobles houses acting as servants. They were spying for her, bringing her news and winning her new allies too.

Yet there were those who remained with her, some in the Exalted Plains, some in the Emerald Graves and then there was more at their new headquarters. They had finally taken up residence in an admittedly ruined castle, but it was larger and stronger than their previous hideouts.

As she remained in hiding, waiting for the ambush to begin; Briala found her mind wandering again.

She sighed. _'For so long we've been oppressed; I thought I'd found a way to help...But it didn't work, even if, what I discovered in that time. No, No matter what bonds or happiness I found, that is a different time. This is the only way.'_

For the future of her people; for a chance to free them from their unjust fate, slaves, no matter what name was used be it servant or not, they were slaves.

She would not let that stand, she would change that and she hoped to find a new place for them, a place they could rebuild; where they could be free at last and perhaps, with luck, find their true selves again.

But she felt she was lacking something, a yearning she couldn't sate. _'What is the matter with me...every night I am haunted; haunted by..._ _such wondrous brown eyes...hair of pale gold and, and...Oh, no...'_

No matter how she tried to justify or explain it away, she knew what she lacked, she missed Celene, lamenting what they lost, missed the woman's touch, closeness.

"Briala, they're coming." Felassan hissed at her.

She quickly composed herself, pushing those thoughts away, she needed to focus on the upcoming fight.

She watched carefully as Gaspard's forces came into view; a careful sweep of their ranks confirmed what they had heard. Only a handful of archers and cavalry; the unit was mostly light infantry; this was a scouting party.

She drew her daggers and nodded to Felassan; he also nodded and readied himself; raising his staff. They waited until they had a clear line of sight on the archers and Felassan gave the signal, launching a bolt of light from his staff to explode over the heads of their enemy. There were shouts and cries, the men looked around shocked as they were suddenly illuminated.

With them exposed Briala watched as their archers leapt up and fired; Felassan joined in with his spells. Their aim was true and they took down the archers quickly. The scouting group tried to muster their forces but Briala led the charge down.

The archers and Felassan quickly turned their attention to the cavalry troops while this was ongoing.

' _This is it, time to strike...NOW!'_

With that she rolled under the attack of the first soldier she came to, heard him cry out, cut down by the Elf behind her. Meanwhile she used both her daggers to cut down the next man and soon they were engaged in tight quarters combat.

The cavalry was helpless and unable to gain momentum, vulnerable to the archers and Felassan's magic. Their ambush had worked, the enemy were completely off guard and now caught between them, grinding them into submission.

* * *

It was finally over, Briala sighed sadly as she looked around. They had been successful, yes, they had destroyed the scouting party and had dealt a blow to Gaspard. They had no means of knowing how big it was, but it was a blow nonetheless.

' _We knew it was going to be a war of attrition anyway...even small victories matter there.'_ She thought.

However despite their successes, they had lost some of their allies and few were injured beyond all healing.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do?" She asked Felassan.

He shook his head sadly. "Other than grant them the gift of mercy, no."

She inhaled sharply, but then bowed her head. "I see..."

"You know this is the cost that must be paid...People will die, for our shared dream." He told her.

She nodded. "Yes, I know, very well then, do it."

She turned as soon the dying were given mercy, she knew they didn't have much time and was already preparing to leave, they would need to leave and begin planning their next move immediately.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Daenerys I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 15 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Daenerys sat listening while Josephine talked about their latest issue, she had in fact deduced a number of ways to resolve matters and was explaining the positives and negatives of each scenario to her.

' _No matter how you act, no matter what you do, you can never please everyone.'_ Daenerys noted to herself. _'That is doubly apparent for a ruler; that is the thin line they must walk, lest they invite war.'_

She knew sadly that sometimes, it wasn't a ruler's choices, but a mistake that could also lead to war. Thanks to Ser Barristan, she now knew the whole truth behind her family; the truth behind the war.

Despite formerly believing Viserys' story; she now realized; the possibility of war had been festering for years due to her father's madness and the Lyanna Stark incident had been the final straw. So many people she blamed for what happened to her family, the Starks, the Baratheons, but now the truth struck her cold.

' _We were the architects of our own demise. Those who went to war against us, merely the instruments.'_ She summarised.

Having listened to Josephine's instructions Dany gave her reply. The moment she heard Josephine's plans, she knew which one she would approve; otherwise she wouldn't have allowed her mind to wander like that. There was still much to do, but apparently things were slowly calming down in the slaver cities now.

Just then however, things got thrown for a loop when a messenger approached her to inform her of two new arrivals by ship.

"The ship was manned by Lord Varys' men." He explained; she had been informed by now of Lord Varys the Eunuch actually being an ally. "They were transporting two passengers who he wants you to meet and hear their story."

She pondered for a moment. "Who are these people, why would they come to me?"

The messenger explained. "They have run into trouble in Westeros and come to you for protection and also to aid you in your quest, Your Grace. One is a Thedosian Mage, by name of Dorian Pavus...The other is Lord Tyrion Lannister."

That caught Dany's attention; now she wondered just what would bring a Lannister here. With the messenger agreeing to wait, she turned to those present in the room, people she trusted. Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan, Josephine and even Zevran.

"So, what should we do?"

Ser Barristan replied at once. "I know Lord Tyrion well; he is a smart man, albeit with a quick mouth, our main issue here is, can we trust him?"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Ser Jorah remarked. "But, for him to actually come here, to us, that speaks of desperation on his part. So even if we can't trust him, I believe we hold the advantage in any talk with him."

Daenerys nodded and looked to her two Thedosian colleagues.

Zevran shrugged. "I don't know either of them personally; so I can't offer any advice, however...the Mage, his name definitely sounds Tevinter, might be something to be careful of."

"In any event, I believe we should meet with them. It should help give us an idea of how things have transpired; combined with the knowledge Lord Varys gave us on Westeros, we can determine what the current state of affairs there actually is." Josephine replied.

Daenerys agreed and so sent word that she would meet with her guests.

So it was that, before long, she found herself meeting with Tyrion Lannister and Dorian Pavus.

"Greetings both of you, welcome." She said.

They both bowed and Dorian spoke. "So polite, very befitting of a Queen, you have my sincerest gratitude for your welcome, Your Grace."

She raised an eyebrow at that, he was just a little too smooth.

Seeing this, Dorian chuckled. "Ah, fear not, what you're thinking there...not my intention, ever."

She nodded and looked to Tyrion.

"I am glad you decided to receive us Your Grace, we have come here, escaping death, charged with crimes we did not commit, by my own sister, my own family no less." He revealed. "We come to you, for shelter, for safety...for help."

Daenerys nodded slowly. "I will need to know more Lord Tyrion, details about what happened, you see, we have news about Westeros; but..."

Tyrion sighed. "An exchange then, as you wish."

With that he began to tell his story; Dany was surprised by what she heard; shocked that some people would be so cold to do this to their own family. As she shared her information, things gradually changed from storytelling to a full conversation.

They began discussing the situation in Westeros and began to wonder about future moves.

She later found herself wondering, after receiving more news, if now was the right time. But first, she had to make her decision clear.

"Very well; Dorian Pavus, Tyrion Lannister; after much consideration, I have decided to accept your offers of service, I welcome you, amongst my people." She announced.

They both bowed and soon, talk changed to plans for their next move.

Standing up Dany spoke. "One thing is clear; the chaos in Westeros only grows; but while it may be harmful, it is also our best chance. Now is the time for me to strike forth and unify Westeros. That may its only chance to survive when it comes to dealing with Corypheus."

There were a few murmurs, mostly of assent, from those gathered; everybody present, including Dorian and Tyrion now, knew the threat Corypheus posed. She turned to Hawke who had joined them as they began planning.

"What do you intend to do?"

He nodded slowly. "I will stay here; I will take care of things in Essos, keep the peace in Slaver's Bay and ensure the alliance we have formed amongst the people here holds against Corypheus."

Josephine then added her thoughts. "The situation in Thedas still isn't stable, but there is strong hope for it; we might be looking at our best chance to ensure we can secure all three fronts before Corypheus decides to strike."

That was all Dany needed to hear, so, she gave the order and soon plans were underway.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Hawke I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 16 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
raw666: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; that's a very interesting point; however, Dany will only end up meeting one Thedosian Dragon and it certainly doesn't breathe fire.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

Having agreed to handle things in Essos of Daenerys; when she finally headed for Westeros; Hawke knew he had a lot preparations to make. He had gathered his allies, many of those within the three cities of Slavers Bay were all making preparations and trying to solidify the new rule as much as possible.

' _This isn't going to be easy; we need to try and keep everything together.'_ He pondered. _'We'll be dividing our forces between the cities, meanwhile, the alliance we've formed, their representatives will be staying close to me.'_

He examined the maps before him before looking up. Daenerys and Josephine stood nearby, along with those who would be aiding Hawke directly.

"Have you made any decision yet?" Daenerys asked.

Hawke nodded. "Yes, you've already set Meereen as your base of operations. I will continue to do so."

Josephine smiled. "A wise decision; I understand that some of those who followed you, and those you allied with here will also be aiding you in these matters?"

"That's correct; Cassandra will handling things in Astapor...I still have to talk to the others about their duties however." Hawke replied.

Daenerys smiled. "Good; I'm glad I'm leaving things in such good hands. We cannot afford for things to fall apart now."

Hawke smiled back; he knew she was right about that part; Corypheus was growing in power and if they didn't maintain a united front, if Thedas and Westeros were not brought together in time, they would vulnerable.

* * *

It was shortly after this small discussion that Isabela and Iron Bull arrived, along with Cassandra, so to did Fenris and Anders.

"Good, you're all here." He greeted them. "We have important work to do; the very future of the conjoined worlds hangs in the balance. Right now, of the three major forces that can stand against Corypheus; only Essos is prepared; Thedas, their best hopes are in Ferelden and Orlais, Ferelden is ready, Orlais is not. Westeros is divided and must be brought together, if we are to have a chance."

They all nodded before Cassandra spoke. "So, what is it you intend Hawke?"

Hawke gestured to the maps before him. "It is simple; we aid the people here in maintaining the new governments of Slavers Bay. I will be staying here in Meereen; Cassandra I will require you to aid in the governance of Astapor; Isabela, Iron Bull; I need you both to aid Cassandra."

They both nodded although Isabela rolled her eyes.

"Well, what fun." She remarked sarcastically.

Iron Bull just grinned. "No worries; we can handle that; any troubles crop up, the Chargers will be the first to know about it."

Cassandra sighed as she observed her companions. "I hope you know what you are doing; Hawke."

"Trust me, they may not look it, but I know both of them are up to the task." Hawke replied.

So it was they accepted their role in the events to come.

Turning to the other two Hawke sighed.

"Now listen, both of you."

Anders paused a moment before replying. "Oh wait a moment, Hawke, are you serious?"

Fenris narrowed his eyes. "You...want me and...Him, to take care of things in Yunkai?"

"The two of us, Hawke..."

Hawke merely shook his head. "Enough, it is time the two of you learned to work together; perhaps you can finally put that senseless childishness behind you both."

They were both taken aback by his sudden words.

"Now, I expect you to both to help take care of things in Yunkai." He told them seriously. "Bear in mind; at least until other duties call her away. Leliana will also be there and she will be keeping an eye on both of you."

They both said nothing to that; knowing full well what this meant; they would learn to work together, Leliana would ensure it, no matter their personal thoughts.

"So, are we all in agreement?" Hawke asked at last.

Everybody voiced their assent and Hawke knew that it was now time to begin.

* * *

Later, with the meeting over, with the others all leaving to go to their respective cities; Hawke had one last thing to do before he officially assumed his duties, being in charge of Meereen.

Daenerys and her forces would be focusing more on their plans to advance to Westeros and would be able to leave quicker that way. Time was not on their side after all.

' _Still; if even only for a moment, I cannot pass this up.'_ He thought to himself.

He entered the infirmary, smiling when she saw Merrill; she had finally fully recovered and was due to leave the infirmary today. Her back was too Hawke as she was getting dressed.

He found himself admiring her lithe yet fit body again, the smooth yet small muscles of her back. Only once she had finished dressing and picked up her staff did he speak.

"Now, that's the Merrill I remember."

She turned, eyes wide and then grinned. "Hawke!"

She immediately hurried over and embraced him, and embrace he gladly returned before gently guiding her face up to look in his eyes.

Still grinning he said softly. "It's so good to have you back Merrill."

With that they tenderly kissed before leaving the infirmary together.

"So what's been going on, what have I missed?" She asked.

Hawke smiled warmly and began telling her everything; about what had occurred, the battles that had been thought; what they had to face in the future now and what was currently happening.

"So, you're going to be taking control of things here?" She asked.

He nodded. "That's it, yes."

She smiled, her eyes gleaming, determined. "Then, I'll be by your side; I promise."

Hawk grinned, more than happy; he actually felt that he could afford some hope now, that things would indeed be ready in time. When Corypheus came, they would be ready; he allowed himself to hope for that.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Tyrion II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 17 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion sat at the desk within the chambers provided for him in Meereen; he was in fact quite surprised.

' _I never imagined things would go so well.'_ He thought to himself, relieved. _'But I'm here now. I need to, I need to figure out my next move however; it looks like it will be time, Westeros will soon realize the return of a Targaryen.'_

He truthfully wasn't sure what to think about all this; but one thing did bother him. He had to know about his family and what he could do; there were some in his family he wouldn't care in the slightest if they died; but others, they deserved better. Definitely a confusing situation to be in, he could not deny that.

He shook his head. _'I'm not sure what to do; there's so much I still don't know. I need to know more about the current state of affairs; that way I can make my decision.'_

He considered going and asking Dorian for advice, he could not deny his Mage friend had proven himself time and time again. Yet he also knew it wouldn't help, Dorian was as much in the Dark as he was.

He looked down at the top of the desk, currently clear and empty; he needed to think carefully; but right now, all he was going to do was frustrate himself; unless he came up with a plan.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock on the door; he started and turned.

"Yes?"

It was a female voice that answered, one he had heard before. "I beg your pardon Lord Tyrion, may I come in?"

"Of course." He replied; a little curious.

The door opened and the dark skinned woman he had seen with Daenerys, Josephine Montilyet if he recalled her name correctly, entered. Standing from his chair, Tyrion smiled.

"Lady Josephine; how may I help you?" He inquired.

Closing the door behind her she replied. "I was sent by her Grace; we are aware that you and your Tevinter friend Dorian have been at sea for some time and therefore have missed important events."

Tyrion nodded. "Yes, that is true?"

"Well, I am here to bring you up to speed; I have a colleague talking to Dorian right now." She revealed.

Smiling Tyrion sat down again, Josephine took the other chair.

"Well; I'm certainly grateful, Lady Josephine." He replied. "I have been sitting her fretting about what I should do next; not knowing enough to make any definite decisions."

Josephine nodded. "Well, I am here to help you in that regard."

Tyrion poured them both drinks and settled back in his chair, waiting for her to begin.

He watched as she considered for a moment, clearly looking for a point to begin with.

"Well, I guess I'd be as well starting with the situation in King's Landing." She said at last. "Shortly after your...departure, your brother returned, he has since risen high in the city. He carried on your dealings with the Qunari until things grew...out of hand."

"Out of hand?"

Josephine sighed and nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so, the Qunari attacked the city, killed the King and...Hand of the King, before the Arishok was slain in single combat with your brother."

"Gods..." Tyrion gasped, he could scarcely believe what he was hearing. _'Jaime faced that...Arishok, in single combat, and won?'_

That wasn't all; but if what Josephine said was true, Joffrey and his father were dead.

"Yes, that's not all." Josephine continued. "It would seem that this endeavour has won Ser Jaime Lannister the respect of all in King's Landing, he is now the Hero of the city and, to those still following the Qun, he is what they call Basalit-an. One worthy of respect."

Tyrion nodded and listened as she continued to explain the political climate of Westeros, Essos and Thedas as well any other recent events that had been confirmed through Varys and his spies.

Much of it intrigued Tyrion, but it was clear that Josephine wasn't done.

Nevertheless he asked. "What I don't understand is how...and why, Essos seems to have joined forces, this has never happened before as far as I'm aware."

Josephine sighed. "That...is at the centre of what I need to tell you. We stand a precipice, one caused by a threat to all of Essos, all of Thedas and all of Westeros...a being known as...Corypheus."

Tyrion tensed as Josephine began to tell him the full story of Corypheus, his armies. By the time she was done, Tyrion could scarcely believe what he was hearing.

"So we're up against, some...monstrous creature, that has managed to gathered a massive army, consisting of more than on force, all with different abilities and skills and has gained control of a horde of foul creatures and even entered into alliances with even more monsters." He summarized. "This is...Gods, how are we even supposed to begin facing such a powerful force, such a creature."

Josephine nodded. "I know; Corypheus' main strength for so long was his anonymity; he tried to even subvert people in Westeros to his control; but that has finally been thwarted. He is still trying in Thedas however and I fear he has further plans before making his final move."

"How do we stop him?"

"We must be unified, Essos has unified, the same must happen in Thedas and in Westeros." She explained. "No easy task of course; but we have a common enemy that is what must be at the forefront of this. Common ground is the start of all negotiations."

Tyrion sighed; that much he knew to be true, but still, how could they possibly convince everyone about this Corypheus.

He inquired about that.

Josephine replied confidently. "We have an ally, a Thedas Dwarf known as Varric Tethras; he has contacts in Westeros; he has already laid the groundwork, revealing Corypheus' existence amongst...other things. He has a flair for his storytelling and knows how to get people to believe him."

Tyrion nodded. "A useful ally to have; well; we can only more. If everybody knows the truth, it should be easier to win allies, if they appreciate the threat against them."

Josephine nodded in agreement. It wasn't until after he left that Tyrion noticed something, much to his surprise. Despite the serious nature of their talk; he found Josephine to be rather pleasant company.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Jaime II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 18 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime sighed as he stood, listening to those assembled; the Tyrells, the, rather hastily reformed, Small Council; his Uncle Kevan and Cersei.

"Enough, why are we discussing this, we shouldn't..." Cersei was complaining, yet again.

Mace Tyrell shook his head. "Your Grace, I fail to see the issue here, a King needs a Queen, we have an alliance to maintain, we..."

Cersei cut him off aggressively. "You mean you, let's not pretend, besides, Tommen is too young, he..."

It was then Kevan interrupted. "Cersei, Tommen is nearly five and ten, that is old enough. They are right; we need to show strength now, following Joffrey and Tywin's deaths, our alliance must remain strong."

Cersei looked outraged at his interruption Jaime knew he was going to have to intervene before Cersei caused even more problems, he was amazed by her arrogance.

She was the one who was putting them in danger, the one who was insulting their potential allies and in danger of alienating them and yet she always claimed that it was them at fault, unable to see her own.

Stepping forwards he spoke. "Let us not argue about this; Cersei, Uncle Kevan is right, Tommen is old enough, a King needs a Queen."

She looked at him in dismay and shock.

"We need the make our alliance with the Tyrells formal; Margaery and Joffrey were never married due to his unfortunate death, we have just held both his and our father's funerals." He explained. "So unless you want us to look weak, with our enemies eyes upon us, we must make plans to have Tommen and Margaery married as soon as possible."

Utterly outraged, yet unable to argue any further, Cersei could only watch as plans were quickly made for the wedding.

* * *

Indeed the plans for the wedding soon became the talk of the city. Many were excited, others surprised. But for Jaime, his mind was on other things.

"I think it's sad that I have to go." Myrcella said to him as they stood in the courtyard. "But, I need to return to Dorne, I've been away too long."

Jaime nodded; Myrcella would be heading back to Dorne; so sadly she was going to miss Tommen's wedding.

"I know, but still..." He said softly. "I can only say farewell, and wish you luck."

She smiled, although it was strained. "Thank you, Uncle Jaime."

Jaime nodded slowly, he knew that only the night before, Myrcella and Cersei had argued, he had heard them.

"Don't let your mother get to you." He whispered to her. "I know it's hard, but trust me, she won't always have her way. She'll just have to get used to that."

She smiled and shrugged. "Thank you, but, I wish I could believe that, considering..."

Jaime was confused at first, but then saw what she meant, for approaching them was Vivienne, the Mage Cersei had appointed as Magical Advisor.

"What are you doing here, Lady Vivienne?" He queried; narrowing his eyes.

She smiled thinly. "Simply obeying the wishes of our Regent, darling. She has formally appointed me to the additional role of the throne's ambassador to Dorne."

Myrcella tensed; Jaime almost wanted to roll his eyes at how obvious Cersei was being. But there was nothing else she could do, simply watch as Myrcella and her escort, including Vivienne, Cersei's spy, left.

* * *

Jaime was starting to get exasperated; he was once again finding himself being sent to deal with other tasks. No doubt in an attempt to keep him from carrying out his investigation into the true cause of the previous High Septon's death.

However he had left that matter in Brienne's capable hands, leaving him free to handle these matters. In this case however, he could understand why he had been sent. He was standing in the Great Sept of Baelor; waiting to meet with the new High Septon.

There had already been trouble relating with this man, a man Cersei had begun calling the High Sparrow, as a mockery of his most 'fervent' followers.

' _But I care not for things like that, I am here for one reason...I hate the thought of doing so, but I must use any methods to ensure this man, understands.'_ Jaime thought to himself.

Finally, after having to wait a good amount of time, no doubt deliberate, the High Sparrow reached him.

"So, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, what do you wish?" He queried. "You seek absolution from the Seven, I can..."

Jaime shook his head. "No, I come to speak to you...You have been neglecting your duties."

The High Sparrow raised an eyebrow, looking slightly offended. "I have not been, I lead the faithful, I handle matters within the Faith and..."

"Yet you also have duties towards the crown, such as crowning our new King for his coronation ceremony." Jaime replied levelly. "You have delayed far too long, there is no further excuse."

The High Sparrow remained calm; despite the fact that, as Jaime well knew, his life was in danger.

Indeed he replied to Jaime's warnings calmly.

"I see no reason for me to disturb my sacred duties to satisfy the petty needs of a petulant child."

Jaime narrowed his eyes at that. "What your words, High Holiness, they could be taken for treason."

The High Sparrow gave him an insufferably smug look. "I would advise against such threats, after all, you are aware that I offer shelter to the commoners, those who you nobles choose to ignore. There are a good number more of them, than your kind."

Jaime smiled; he had seen this coming, it would have been true, in another lifetime. But the man had such false confidence, it was time to deflate that arrogance.

"Yes, I am aware of how many commoners there are...Especially those who don't follow the Seven, but follow the Qun." Jaime pointed out. "I wonder, how many are truly loyal to _you_ when I hear them all talking about...The Hero of King's Landing, or their Basalit-an?"

Jaime could see the colour drain from the man's face and knew he had struck his mark. The High Sparrow knew Jaime was right.

Jaime was by far, the most respected man in King's Landing, the commoners had all formed a respect for him, both those who followed the Seven and those who followed the Qun. He was stuck; his support wasn't as great as he thought.

* * *

Satisfied with his results, Jaime watched later as Tommen's coronation went forward unimpeded, Tommen being officially crowned, the High Sparrow now all too aware that he was 'replaceable'.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Alistair II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 19 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, he basically put the old man in his place.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
raw666: Thanks; well, I wouldn't say it's fixed, there are still issues involving the High Sparrow after all. Well, that's a given, we can only wait and see :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

Alistair sighed as he considered recent events. Things it seemed were growing more intense, he knew his fellow Wardens were right. He'd have to return to Ferelden; he had found the answers to what he sought when he first came here and then some.

' _But there are still a few loose ends I have to fix.'_ He noted to himself. _'Might as well start with the...more personal ones.'_

He knew that, if things were to get any better here, things would have to change. The Night's Watch was the last defence against what lay North of the Wall; but their alliance with the Free Folk wouldn't be enough, even if the Darkspawn were beaten back.

They were heading towards their own ruin, with only themselves to blame. But while that was a matter he still held in his mind; there were a few other things that he felt required his attention too.

' _Let's see, I need to speak to Jon and Ygritte; but, which one first; the way things are going right now...'_ He wondered; knowing how chaotic matters were.

Here at the Wall; things were more than a handful, all due to the fervent struggles to determine who would become the new Lord Commander. It was clear; much to Alistair's chagrin, that there was just no agreement between anyone yet, as to who the next choice should be.

He just hoped that they would at least pull together in the event of another attack, because right now, with no one actually in charge, things were threatening to unravel, not just the alliance with the Free Folk, but the Night's Watch itself.

Still, he knew he'd have to start with the small things; so, his first act was to seek out Jon and Ygritte and talk to them, about what he had seen. He found Ygritte first, talking to some of her people.

"Excuse me, Ygritte."

She turned, a little started. "Oh, Alistair wasn't it?"

He nodded. "Yes, I was wondering if we could talk for a moment."

She agreed and they stepped away, walking until they could talk in private.

"What's on your mind?"

Alistair sighed and then explained. "Things are...changing rapidly here; we are all experiencing and dealing with things we've never met before. Which raises an issue; amongst all this; where do you see this...relationship I think I can call it, between you and Jon, going. Consider what you think will happen between you, especially after everything is all over?"

To his surprise, Ygritte's expression changed; she suddenly looked uncharacteristically serious.

"I...I never thought that far ahead; but...but the now that you mention it..." She said quietly. "I don't know, I feel; I don't know what I feel; I never thought I'd..."

He nodded and spoke gently. "Just, think about it for a while and...don't give up."  
She sighed but agreed, clearly distracted as he left to seek out Jon.

He finally found Jon and began to talk to him too, asking him the same questions.

Jon instantly tensed. "I...that's...I can't..."

Alistair shook his head. "Jon, it's a simple question; do you care for her?"

"I...I do; but I..."

Alistair shook his head. "I think she knows how you feel; the two of you should really think about what you see for each other, in your futures."  
Jon sighed. "That's, it'll never happen, I made an oath, to the Night's Watch and, and..."

"I understand what you're saying; we Grey Wardens take an oath when we become what we are, but...while it may have served well before, the way things are now..." Alistair replied, trailing off. "This oath of having no lovers or children, seems outdated to me; we Grey Wardens aren't prohibited and we lasted for so long."

"What, but that's…?" Jon gasped.

Alistair replied firmly. "The way things are, the Night's Watch needs to adapt, or it will die. Then what will happen."

There was a lengthy pause, before Jon replied. "You...You may just be right. But how, I..."

"You'll find a way, you all will; I'm sure of it."

Alistair could only hope that, no matter what happened, that things would work out well. All his efforts to ensure Jon and Ygritte admitted the truth about their feelings would be for naught. Especially if Corypheus won.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Jon II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 20 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon sighed as he sat within the mess hall of Castle Black; he was currently alone, eating, thinking. It had been brief, too the point, but his conversation with Alistair still echoed through his mind.

' _Is he, is he right...I can't deny, I love her, I love Ygritte.'_ He noted to himself. _'But, what he was saying, about us, about the Night's Watch; I don't know if...Would that really be such a good idea…?'_

He didn't have an answer; which only left him feeling frustrated. Everything was so tense at the moment, frustration was a common emotion; yet something just didn't feel right to him.

He couldn't understand it; after so long being just another member of the Night's Watch, he was now regarded as a hero by his brothers; simply for fighting that Ogre, he hadn't fought it alone after all.

He shook his head. _'But then, Ygritte is being treated the same way...I just; this isn't the time for this.'_

They were still attempting to choose a new Lord Commander, but so far as he knew, there had been no progress. There was just too much going on that he could hardly keep up; yet despite this, despite his efforts to try and do so, he kept getting distracted by the conversation he'd had with Alistair.

Just then, he became aware of someone nearby, he looked up and tensed when he saw Thorne standing before him.

"Jon, we need to talk." He said; rather serious.

Jon knew right away something had changed, Alliser Thorne never spoke to him like this.

"What's going on?"

Alliser sat down and looked around warily before speaking quietly. "The elections for the new Lord Commander, they've finally narrowed it down...to four people."

Jon bit his lip, that meant they had reached the next part; now there would be various matters that each candidate would have to address until, one by one, the others dropped out until two remained, then it would simply be a matter of the Night's Watch voting for which one they choose.

"I see; this, will make things more dangerous though, right?"

Nodding Thorne sighed. "Sadly yes; but, the reason I'm here is to warn you."

"Warn me?" He queried.

"Yes, the four people that have been chosen." He explained. "I am one of them, the others are Cotter Pyke and Denys Mallister...the fourth...is you."

Jon froze, eyes wide, he couldn't have heard that right.

When he finally recovered enough to use his voice he spluttered.

"Wh-what, that's, it's..."

Thorne nodded. "Yes; it's true, this is why I came to you, there's something you need to know."

Jon bit his lip. "What, what is it?"

"We cannot afford for either of the other two become Lord Commander." He explained. "They have...various faults that would jeopardize us."

Jon was startled by what was then revealed by Thorne, but he realized he was right, they both would ruin the alliance with the Free Folk; Thorne wasn't too fond of them, but thankfully realized the dangers and knew they had to work together.

"So, what are you saying?" He asked at last.

Thorne sighed. "We have to ensure that, whoever becomes Lord Commander, is either me, or you."

Jon pondered for a moment, he didn't like the idea, for various reason. But for the good of the Night's Watch, especially in regards to the threats it now faced, he reluctantly agreed.

* * *

It was later, Jon found himself out in the Gift again, Ygritte was already waiting for him. She smiled softly when she saw him, he was taken aback.

"Ygritte?"

She replied calmly. "It's...good to see you, I...I need to talk to you."

He sat down next to her. "What about?"

"I was wondering, have you...talked with Alistair?" She asked.

He nodded and she continued. "Did he tell you what he told me, about us, about our...relationship?"

"Yes; Ygritte, do you…?"

She looked up at him, a surprising expression on her face. "Jon I...Alistair is right, we need to, think about where we're going with this."

"I wonder, he also said the Night's Watch needs to change...I can't help but feel..." Jon began; but then shook his head. "But, that's something to worry about later."

She smirked at that and, this time, when they lost themselves in their kiss; they instead settled down to lie together, holding each other, nothing more. Yet somehow, it felt stronger than any lovemaking they had done before, it was clear to them here, they were now certain, they were truly, in love.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Jaime III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 21 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
raw666: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime considered carefully his next course of action; things were taking an interesting turn. Given what he had heard lately, he knew he'd need to talk with someone quickly.

' _Despite my warnings, it seems his High Holiness is determined to make matters more difficult than they have to be.'_ He mused to himself. _'Unable to openly reject us now, he resorts to baser tactics.'_

Jaime almost wanted to laugh at the hypocrisy of it; for a man who claimed politics and the people who played with them, namely nobles, were corrupt, venial, unworthy of the Seven's blessing, he was surprisingly eager to engage in certain forms of politics himself.

' _Namely, subterfuge.'_ Jaime thought wryly.

Still, he knew he needed to nip this issue in the bud, before it became a real problem. Another detachment of troops were being sent out, along with some of the faithful to attend to the soldiers religious needs; amongst them, acting as both a knight and a Septon, was the person Jaime sought.

"Lancel."

His cousin turned to face him, Jaime was still startled at how different Lancel looked now. He had changed and not just physically; Jaime just hoped that he hadn't changed so much he could no longer recognize there was more than what the religious figures he had come to revere said that was truth.

Lancel smiled at him and nodded in greeting.

"Ser Jaime, cousin, what can I do for you?" He asked.

Jaime observed the soldiers all getting ready to leave. "So, you are being sent to the front lines, in preparation for yet more battles.

Lancel sighed. "It is just a precaution Ser Jaime, should our enemies try to attack us, encroach on our territory..."

"Lancel, you are not stupid, do not pretend to be." Jaime told him. "You know full well that this is just an excuse for Cersei to start a war again, for no one's benefit other than starting yet another war."

Lancel looked uncomfortable, Jaime shook his head, this wasn't why he was here.

He paused for a moment before speaking carefully. "Lancel, I am aware you've been...speaking a lot with His Holiness lately."

Lancel nodded. "Yes, he is..."

"He is dangerous Lancel; more than you might think." Jaime warned.

"What?" Lancel gasped, before narrowing his eyes. "I don't appreciate this mockery Ser Jaime; His Holiness is..."

Jaime shook his head. "Lancel, I'm not mocking you, I just said, you're not an idiot. here's a question, why is he asking you to spy on us, your _own_ family. I can assure you, it's nothing to do with seeing if we keep to the Seven."

"That's, I don't..." Lancel stammered; as realization slowly dawned. But still he protested. "We do keep to the Seven, everyone knows that, it's those Northerners that don't..."

"And they have every right to their Gods, just as we all do." Jaime cut across him. "If we cannot accept the differences between ourselves, including beliefs, what chance do we have, of ever attaining peace, or coming to an understanding with anyone?"

Lancel froze, clearly having no reply.

Jaime sighed and shook his head.

"Why would you want to spy against us; you have done us proud." He said at last. "Your actions in during the Qunari invasion...Yes you were knocked out, but you made your father proud, you took a stand, you tried to help Lady Vivienne."

Lancel gasped. "My...My father is..."

He quickly composed himself.

"Thank you, cousin...His Holiness still expects me to report to him. I cannot deny him, but that does not mean he will be able to play this game."

Smiling Jaime replied. "I am glad to hear it; oh and by the way, congratulations on your wedding."

Lancel smiled even wider at that, despite everything with the Freys, and the downfall of the family, Lancel had still married Amerei Frey.

"Thank you; it...does raise some issues, due to my role within the Faith of the Seven I won't deny, but I am...happier than ever with Ami. She seems, happier too and, changing." He explained.

"Changing?"

Lancel nodded. "Yes; she...I am aware of her reputation, I don't care about it, who am I to judge her. Yet, it seems, she is...faithful to me."

"That is, quite remarkable, cousin." Jaime replied, truly impressed.

They talked for a while longer, Lancel revealing that Amerei had been sent to Casterly Rock for her own protection. Finally Lancel, joined by two Septas, went to leave with the army. Jaime couldn't help but note something seemed off about one of the Septas.

Maybe it was her youthful appearance, but while she wore the clothes, she certainly did not seem to be a Septa, at least, not to his eyes.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Also, should be pretty easy to guess just who that 'Septa' Jaime noticed is :)


	23. Myrcella I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 22 of my crossover story, a whole new POV not done in this series before, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: I thought you'd like him, glad you liked that too :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Approaching; it's already started, it started way back with Jaime's first encounter with the man :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Myrcella**

As she saw Sunspear drawing closer, Myrcella Baratheon almost sighed in relief. She had been uneasy, worried, throughout her entire journey. Travelling from King's Landing to Dorne, with her escort had been rather nerve racking, for varying reasons.

' _We had to leave Prince Oberyn behind, as his wounds are still; he's not yet recovered enough to travel.'_ She noted to herself. _'This has everyone on edge, what will they say in Sunspear, when they hear?'_

She couldn't deny, everything it seemed was happened to fast, she could barely keep up; but she forced herself to stay calm. It wouldn't do to fret about things beyond her control. Especially when she had so many other issues to try and deal with too.

She sighed as she considered. _'What happened with the Qunari was so...Gods; as if that wasn't the worst of it; what happened afterwards...'_

She still recalled vividly what had happened after the Qunari had left. She glared bitterly at the memory. She had spoken with her mother a couple of days before leaving.

' _Mother tried to stop me, she said I was to stay in King's Landing. I told her I had to return to Dorne, I refused to stay.'_ She recalled. _'Mother was furious; I stopped her before she could insult anyone. I made it clear, I love Trystane and I will go ahead with this betrothal; it is not a foolish move by Uncle Tyrion, it's important.'_

The argument had ended with her remaining adamant about not remaining in King's Landing, and warning her mother that she would not accept any sudden end to her betrothal. She would know then her mother was responsible and would again, refuse to accept it.

She guessed this was why she felt uneasy; after all, it had led to her current situation. For now, while she had her escort, her mother had sent someone to spy on her, she knew it. She looked over at her new companion; not even bothering to conceal her distaste.

' _So this is Vivienne, the Mage who dared lie about Uncle Tyrion. She and mother fit each other well; schemers out for their own gain, not matter the cost to anyone else.'_ She thought angrily. _'Now she's here to spy on me, no doubt try to sabotage my love for Trystane; well it won't happen, I won't let her.'_

Vivienne glanced over in her direction then and raised an eyebrow, as if expecting some comment; Myrcella said nothing; she would not deign to speak to that insufferable woman unless absolutely necessary. She focused instead on continuing her journey.

She just hoped that, in Sunspear, she'd finally find some reprieve; she had been wearing a strange mix of clothes during her stay in King's Landing and the journey, finally, she hoped to get back to the clothes she had adapted to. She could not deny that Dornish clothing was more comfortable, she had thought that from the first time she wore some.

Even if her mother and no doubt her mother's new 'pet' Vivienne, would find it scandalous; Myrcella saw no reason why it should be.

They finally arrived in Sunspear and were soon riding through the streets to the palace; Myrcella smiled as she saw the people crowed around, all of them smiling and waving. She could hear a few voices welcoming her back.

Her time in Dorne had been fun, she and Ser Arys, had spent much time, not just with her soon to be good-family, but in the city as well, Trystane and his older sister Arianne showing them around. They had got to know the people well and many had taken a liking to her.

Carefully brushing a strand of her curly blonde hair back out of her face, she glanced over at Ser Arys; thankfully his injuries hadn't been as severe and he had been able to return with her.

"Princess?" He queried, noticing the way she looked at him.

She bit her lip. "It's just, good to be back here...away from King's Landing."

Nodding slowly, Ser Arys replied quietly. "I know what you mean Princess."

"Yes; well...we'll see everyone again." She replied; before lowering her voice. "But what about... _her_?"

Ser Arys shrugged. "I'm afraid I don't know Princess; we can only wait and see."

She sighed. "I don't like it."

"Me neither; but; something will come up, I'm sure." He told her as reassuringly as he could.

She quietly agreed and, composing herself, she continued to ride until she entered the main courtyard.

Once there she grinned as she saw someone familiar waiting for her. Dismounting quickly she approached the dark haired young man who also grinned.

"Trystane." She greeted him joyfully.

Grinning he embraced her, an embrace she eagerly returned. "Oh Myrcella, it is so good to have you back."

She laughed and they kissed; Myrcella pointedly ignoring Vivienne clearing her throat disapprovingly.

When they parted Trystane took her hand and turned, she smiled wider as she saw the rest of the Martell family approaching.

She greeted them all happily; Doran Martell; Arianne, Quentyn, she also saw Oberyn's paramour, Ellaria Sand and two of Oberyn's daughters, Obara and Nymeria.

She bit her lip, they probably hadn't heard yet, it was only a matter of time however.

"Ah Myrcella, it is good to have you back, child." Doran greeted her with his usual warmth. "We heard about the Qunari; we can only thank the Gods you are safe."

She nodded happily as Arianne and Quentyn greeted her happily too. There were some quick words exchanged between Doran and one of her escort.

Myrcella watched, uneasy all over again, noticing Trystane beside her, eyes narrowed as he too watched. She knew she couldn't do anything but watch, while Vivienne introduced herself to the Martells.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Davos I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 23 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, well, things should stay interesting at least.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Davos**

Davos squinted at the parchment on the table before him. He tried to concentrate, listen as the Maester spoke to him.

' _I...I never imagined anything like this would be possible.'_ He thought. _'Here I am, Hand of the King to King Stannis; learning to read and write.'_

He was seated in the Maester's chambers, learning to read and write, so he could learn what he needed to know in order to fulfil his duties. He wasn't alone either, Shireen and Devan were also present, taking part in the lesson too.

Davos could only smile. _'I can never be more grateful to Princess Shireen. If she hadn't acted, Devan wouldn't be here.'_

He still marvelled at the fact Devan survived. Observing him carefully, Davos was relieved to see that Devan was recovering well.

' _Most of his burns have healed, although some scarring remains.'_ He noted; as well as noting that the hair that was charred away was also starting to grow back.

He quickly returned his focus to the lesson however and continued to work until the Maester announced they were finished for the day. As they left the room at last Shireen smiled and said farewell to them before leaving.

"What now father?" Devan asked.

Davos just smiled. "Do you any other duties at the moment?"

Devan shook his head. "No."

"Well, I have to go and speak to his Grace, if you like, you can come along."

Devan nodded and together they began to make their way onwards.

As they were walking however, Devan suddenly grabbed his father's arm.

"Father, do you hear that?"

Davos paused, listening, he could hear talking; he recognized Melisandre's voice. Normally he would have dismissed it as her usual 'praying' except that, someone was responding to her words.

"Wait here." He told Devan softly.

He then edged carefully to the door. Looking inside he saw Melisandre, her eyes wide with wonder and apparently overjoyed. The figure standing before her was wreathed in fire, but it was he was exceptionally tall, clad in dark robes, his hood was up, but still his long dark hair was visible. His dark eyes watched her carefully. He had an almost divine presence.

"Oh holy R'hllor." Melisandre was saying. "I never imagined you to actually appear, before _me_."

The man spoke, his voice was resonant and powerful. "Melisandre; my most devoted follower...You have proven yourself so many times. Now your greatest service, must be done. The ritual must be complete, you know what you need."

"Yes, blood...King's blood."

The figure nodded. "King's blood; so that is it, yes..."

"Holy R'hllor?" She queried.

The figure laughed, a very dark laugh, one that sounded foreign to his appearance.

"You have served your purpose."

With that he suddenly thrust his arm right through her chest, shattering her ruby necklace and making her choke, blood pooling as her eyes widened in disbelief; as the figure changed before their eyes.

As his appearance changed, Davos almost gasped in horror; for he knew that appearance. He had heard the stories, heard the description that had been circulated.

He knew without a doubt now. _'Corypheus, he's here, attacking Dragonstone, but why...King's Blood?'_

It was then he heard the shouts and clashes, an army was attacking, it had to be the Venatori, or the Red Templars, or worse, both. He immediately backed away and rushed to Devan.

"Devan quick, find Princess Shireen and Queen Selyse." He warned her. "We're under attack, we have to get them to safety."

Devan started. "Father..."

Davos shook his head. "No time, we're under attack, just go, now."

He nodded and quickly began running. Davos quickly turned and hurried through the castle himself, searching frantically for his King.

It did not take long for him to encounter the attackers himself; two Venatori swordsmen encountered him in one of the corridors, Davos swiftly drew his sword and blocked the first strike, he ducked the second, the narrow corridors were not ideal for combat, at least not for two people trying to fight alongside each other.

Using that to his advantage, Davos was able to cause the two Venatori to stumble and keep getting in each other's way, until he was able to kill them both.

His next opponent was much more dangerous, a Red Templar; he recalled from the last encounter, just how strong these things were. He quickly dodged two of the attacks, deflected another, knowing that blocking the blow would numb his arm.

He attempted to attack, but the Red Templar was too quick. He blocked him and struck out again. Davos grit his teeth and leapt back; this was taking too long. Then suddenly, the Red Templar stiffened; a sword protruding from his neck. When he dropped dead Davos gasped when he saw his saviour.

"Matthos!" He was beyond relieved to see he was also safe.

Matthos quickly helped his father up. "Father, we can't stay here; those beasts they, they killed His Grace."

"No..."

Matthos quickly explained what he had seen; Corypheus had attacked and immobilized Stannis, then Samson had executed him; yet it seemed what they were seeking, whatever involved 'King's Blood' did not happen. In a rage, Corypheus was having his forces ravage Dragonstone until everyone on it was dead.

"Where's Devan?

Davos quickly recovered himself. "I sent him to find Princess Shireen and Queen Selyse; we need to get them out of here, I promised the King..."  
Matthos nodded and quickly they turned and ran.

They soon reunited with Devan, finding him leading Shireen and Selyse out.

"Father, what is going on, we…?"

Davos shook his head. "No time, to the docks, we have a ship ready and waiting; we have to flee."

Selyse scowled. "The Lord of Light shall protect us; we should not fear these worthless..."

Davos shook his head and in the end, despite her unwillingness, they all ran to the docks, soon they reached the boat, but then, before they could sail away, Matthos stopped.

"Matthos!"

He shook his head. "Go father, Devan, take them to safety...I will buy you time."

Davos gasped. "What, no…!"

"I'm sorry father, but this must be done; go, now!"

Davos could only watch in dismay as the ship departed and he could only stand by helplessly, as Matthos fought until he could no longer stand, dying to protect their retreat to safety.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Arianne I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 24 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, trickery and deceit, followed by outright destruction.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
EarthBorn93: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and I must say I disagree; I mean, yeah, if he appeared in his normal form, I'd agree, but he didn't. He appeared as Sethius Amladaris, his human form, with some magical touches to make him appear divine, anyone would have been fooled.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed; yeah, afraid now, the only survivors of Dragonstone are Davos, Devan, Shireen and Selyse.  
raw666: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arianne**

Arianne Martell smiled as she observed Myrcella, walking through the gardens with Trystane, looking a lot more relaxed than she had been when she first arrived; now changed into her more favoured Dornish clothing.

' _It fits her well; she seems to be ideally suited for life in Dorne; despite her birth?'_ Arianne thought. _'It's good to have her back, she and Trystane are so much in love; this will be good for us all I'm sure.'_

All the same, why she was pleased to Myrcella back, just as the rest of the family were; recent news was troubling and it was causing them some issues, perhaps some slight friction.

Something which could destabilize their current alliance they held. _'_ _Uncle Oberyn...he had to be left in King's Landing, due to his injuries; this isn't sitting well with many of us.'_

She herself was worried about it; but things were more complicated, of that she was certain. She knew her biggest concern at the moment was not her Uncle, while it was still a great worry.

' _This mage, this...Vivienne...'_ She thought angrily. _'She couldn't be more obvious is she tried; she is here to spy on us. She is so arrogant she thinks she can order me around, order Myrcella around.'_

She shook her head; she so wanted to teach that woman a lesson, but she knew she'd have to be careful, she was a Mage after all.

She made her way back inside; she had to talk to her father; she knew he could do something about this. That was, if he chose to do anything at all. Her father had been sitting on his 'revenge' for years, yet had never done anything.

She often wondered if he even cared anymore. As she drew near the balcony where her father was seated, watching things unfold in the city below, she found Areo by the entrance as usual. He observed her shrewdly, his gaze missing nothing as usual.

Smiling in a friendly manner she spoke. "Good Morning, Areo."

Bowing his head he returned her greeting. "Princess...I am sorry, your father does not wish to be disturbed."

"I wouldn't disturb him, but I have some...fears and doubts that only he can put to rest, Areo." She replied truthfully.

Areo seemed to ponder for a moment before glancing back at Doran, since they both knew he could hear them. He simply nodded and Areo stepped aside. Arianne stepped inside and approached her father; he looked up at her, slightly grave, but still his gaze held it's usual warmth.

It was true, the issues she wished to talk to her father about, they worried her, but now, just being in his presence, she felt calmer. She knew that would help, especially when it came to explaining what troubled her.

"Arianne my dear; how may I help you today?" He queried.

Arianne sighed. "Father, I am worried about Uncle Oberyn, is it wise for us to have simply left him in King's Landing?"

Shaking his head slowly, Doran replied. "I know what you are thinking Arianne, I agree, it is troubling, but it is a risk, a gamble we have to take."  
"Father..."

"I understand your worries; I have them too." He reassured her. "But he is too injured to travel, if we tried to have brought here to Dorne, as he is now, he will die."

Arianne sighed. "I hope you are right father; still, it is a big gamble to take, do you think they really care much for our alliance with them."

Doran was about to reply, but she had to get her point across.

"Father; you're being to passive, you sit here, they can do whatever they want and you don't seem to take action or do anything." She told him uneasily.

Doran did not respond the whole time she spoke; simply sitting, steepling his fingers and waiting.

That gave her pause, her father smiled serenely.

"I do more than you think my dear." He told her. "I have been working on a plan for our vengeance and to ensure...justice. But a plan such as mine, requires patience and I have been making that my chief virtue."

Arianne sighed. "But things have changed since you made that plan father; the joining of worlds, the threat from Corypheus, surely..."

Doran shook his head. "No, things may have changed, but the plan itself has not. In fact, it is more important than ever now. For it may be our only chance to stop Corypheus."

Nodding Arianne conceded he had a point.

"But father; I am more worried about another problem, one closer to home." She stated.

Her father smiled. "I am glad you brought that up; if you hadn't come to see me, I would have sent for you. I am all too aware of the threat you speak of."  
Arianne tensed; eyes wide.

"Yes; Vivienne; I know why she is here, in Dorne. But if she wishes to play that game, then let us play her in turn." He stated. "I wonder, would you be willing, my daughter; to try and lay a false trail for our Mage spy. To give us some time to make...special arrangements."

Arianne grinned. "I'd be delighted father."

It was time to act at last; she would not let her father down.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	26. Cersei I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 25 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
raw66: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; all I can say is wait and see how things unfold :)  
Ellie R: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei smiled as she sat in the Small Council chambers; finally, after so many attempts to block her, dealing with people who acted as if they had the right to stand against it, she was sitting with her Small Council. All people of proven loyalty who she knew were perfect for their posts, they would answer to her and their loyalty was unquestionable, the type of people who _should_ be in power.

She looked around, taking note of the members. Her Hand of the King, Ser Harys Swyft; Pycelle, in spite of his mistakes, was being given one last chance. She had Lord Orton Merryweather as Master of Laws, Lord Gyles Rosby as Master of Coin.

Her Master of Sips Aurane Waters, all people she knew could be depended upon, after many attempts at proving said loyalty to her. She glared however when her eyes found Jaime; she still could not believe what had become of her brother.

' _He has changed and not for the better; what has become of him?'_ She thought bitterly.

Shaking her head she knew, she just knew he was going to start trying to create issues when there weren't any. She could see it in the way he was looking at the rest of the Small Council, the glare on his face.

She considered the last member, her Master of Whispers; a former Maester, Qyburn; who had arrived in King's Landing not too long ago. Cersei had heard of his skills; that combined by his willingness to serve her loyally, as her subjects should, convinced her to appoint him to his position.

She knew he would be most useful to her.

Before she could start however, the door opened, shocking her. Tommen was entering and with him was the Tyrell bitch who dared assume she had any authority, that she would dare try to usurp her.

"What is this…?" She gasped.

Tommen spoke. "We are here to attend the Small Council meeting mother, as we should."

Cersei narrowed her eyes; this wasn't right. "Tommen, you do not have to be here, this is not something for you to worry about."

"That is wrong mother." He replied sharply. "I have to be here, these are important matters of state, as King it is my duty to be aware of them."

Cersei snarled; already that insipid bitch was corrupting her son. "Tommen; _I_ am handling this; you don't need to be here and neither does she..."

"As King it is my duty to be here, Mother, and Margaery has every right to be present too, as she will be Queen." Tommen told her.

Cersei glared, Tommen foolishly believed that, there was only one Queen and it wasn't Margaery Tyrell. She was Queen and that was how it should be.

"If we are done arguing, we have important matters to discuss." Jaime interrupted.

Cersei said nothing else; she would let it slide, this time, but she would not forget this insult.

* * *

Cersei glowered as she was currently in her own chambers, the Small Council had discussed the recent events in the land.

She was infuriated to hear the Starks still flourished, they were traitors who deserved punishment, instead they married their youngest daughter to some baseborn blacksmith, using his false knighthood as an excuse; all to try and further insult them, the boy being one of Robert's bastards and therefore a threat to Tommen's rule.

The Freys had been exposed as sympathizers of the Venatori, and already partially punished, but it wasn't enough, they needed to be wiped out.

' _We are insulted by our mere association by them, even by marriage.'_ She thought darkly.

The one bright spot of the Small Council was the revelation of the devastation of Dragonstone and death of Stannis.

She knew that this would also give them the advantage over the Starks too; they could no longer officially stand against them now.

She could deal with them politically without them being able to do anything about it. But first, she had to deal with her current issue.

"Jaime I am growing tired of this constant defiance." She growled. "You are supposed to be on my side and..."

Jaime cut across her. "No Cersei, I am the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard; my loyalty is to the throne, as should yours be, you are trying to ruin it."

"Ruin it, I am..."

"Filling the Small Council with worthless or amoral creatures, more than half are incapable of their duties. You pick them only for toadying to you, rather than their skills and capabilities." He shot back at her.

Cersei growled; this was getting tiresome, she was fed up with nobody understanding how things actually worked.

She simply turned and left; she was done with this nonsense; she knew what Jaime would say anyway, he had betrayed them now too, siding with the Tyrell's; he actually wanted those power hungry arrogant creatures to have positions on the Small Council; she would not allow that, never.

Upon entering the throne room she spotted Tommen and a handful of Gold Cloaks. Now she could deal with his issues.

She had barely gone half-way down the room when a sudden blast of force knocked her off her feet. Recovering her eyes widened as she beheld the massive monstrous being that now stood in the room.

She heard the description that had been circulating but this wasn't possible. That alleged being, Corypheus, did not exist; it was not possible.

Yet here he was, standing in the throne room. The danger was immediately apparent but before any of the Gold Cloaks could act, Corypheus casually waved his arm and, with a blast of energy, the men were killed.

"No!" Cersei cried.

Corypheus had effortlessly killed the only defences in the room and then, with impossible speed, had seized Tommen and now held him aloft; his hand was large enough to full grasp the lower half of Tommen's head.

She watched, helpless, while Tommen struggled, managing to knock something from Corypheus person.

"Pathetic boy; let us see...are you the one I seek." Corypheus stated casually. "Do you hold the King's blood."

Cersei tried to stand, but it was as if something was holding her down. "No, stop!"

Corypheus looked over his shoulder at her in disdain. "I have no interest in you woman, now be silent."

With that he turned back to Tommen and, with a dark smirk; he ran his thumb nail down Tommen's cheek, opening a cut. Observing the blood, Corypheus glowered.

"No, this isn't...Oh of course." He said, as suddenly realization filled his warped features. "It is not King's Blood, Ancient Blood, an ancient human bloodline, that is what I seek."

Cersei's eyes widened; this was her chance, to both save Tommen and take care of her enemies in one move.

She quickly called out. "Ancient Blood, there is only one family that could have that, only one that is that old."

Corypheus threw Tommen to the ground, prompting him to cry out. Corypheus then turned and stalked over to her, loud noise could be heard; the commotion had been heard and help was coming.

"What was that woman, speak?"

Cersei smiled internally; this was her chance. "The Starks, House Stark of the North; based in Winterfell. They are the oldest family in this land, they are descended from the First Men, the oldest inhabitants of this land."

Corypheus nodded slowly. "This better be true, woman...or it is your head."

With that there was a blinding flash and, by the time the doors opened and soldiers poured in, Corypheus was gone. Still, Cersei was sure things would work out at last; all she needed to do was keep going. It was then she spotted something in front of her; the very thing Tommen had knocked off Corypheus' person.

A piece of what she was sure was Red Lyrium, something that could give her yet another chance.

She quickly seized it before anyone could see and hid it, she would need to know more, before she could be certain it would serve the purpose she had in mind.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	27. Varric II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 26 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, self-preservation has a funny way of being quick :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, oh but she does, that's precisely why she's doing it.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
raw666: Thanks; yes indeed, well, next chapter is where one part of Cersei's actions will have their result shown.  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

Varric braced himself as he stood at the prow of the ship, after receiving word about the attack, the Ironborn had rallied and were now on their way to fight the Red Templar fleet which was about to launch another assault.

This time he would be joining the Ironborn in their fight; Balon had requested he come and demonstrate just what his newly made Lyrium bombs were capable of.

' _Guess having clever hands isn't always a good thing.'_ He mused. _'They'll seek to buy these secrets from me, or have me make more or who knows what, anything to give them an edge...unless something happens.'_

He shook his head; while he was aware of the consequences of his current actions, it was the only way they could possibly get through this alive. The Red Templars were more beast than men and their ships it seemed were fused with Red Lyrium too, so no normal naval techniques would work here. His Lyrium bombs seemed the best way to go.

He also considered his words earlier; it seemed they had been having an effect, but all of that would be for nothing is the Red Templars were victorious.

So it was he waited anxiously as they sailed towards the Red Templars attacking fleet. Almost as soon as they were in range, arrows began flying thick and fast. Varric cringed as he heard the screams of the Ironborn as the Red Lyrium tainted arrows struck them.

The Red Templars were more resilient, their armour and the Lyrium itself making the arrows mere inconsequential annoyances to them.

Varric shook his head. _'This is bad...alright, step one, get me close to one of their ships.'_

He had set up a device at the prow of the ship, of a similar function to Bianca, only larger. On it he set his first bomb and primed it, ready for it to take effect, the volatile nature of the Lyrium would do the rest. Once in range he fired the device, sending the bomb flying through the air.

It struck the ship and suddenly, with a flash of blue, there was a brilliant explosion and monstrous screams. When the dust settled the ship had been broken cleanly in two, any Red Templars not yet dead were falling into the sea, their armour pulling them to a watery grave.

"Excellent work Master Tethras."

Varric turned and saw Victarion standing there.

Grinning he nodded. "My thanks, you want to give it a try."

"I prefer my axe and warriors honour." Victarion replied shortly.

Varric shrugged. "Suit yourself, but that won't get you far against these guys."

Victarion let out a soft 'humph' and set his axe down, kneeling down so he could use the device properly.

Grinning Varric carefully set it up again, they were coming in range of another ship. When Varric gave the signal, Victarion fired and the bomb struck it squarely.

"Nice shot, that's another one down." Varric grinned.

Victarion nodded but then narrowed his eyes. "Wait, they're falling back."

Varric was about to reply positively; they had likely managed to scare them off, but he was soon proven wrong. For it was then another ship began to approach, on it's own. While embedded with chunks of Red Lyrium, it was still recognizable.

"They've commandeered and taken over a Qunari Dreadnought." Varric gasped. "Well...shit."

Victarion didn't even need to ask, it was clear to all how dangerous this ship was just by looking at it, then it opened fire with it's cannons.

"Gaatlok, get down!" Varric cried out.

The thunderous blasts were almost as destructive as Varric's Lyrium bombs, before long they had to retreat.

Thankfully they were not pursued, the Dreadnought returned to the ranks and the blockade continued. Varric shook his head, this was not going well.

They thankfully reached port and disembarked from the ship.

"So much for your Lyrium bombs, Varric Tethras." Balon growled when they had reunited.

Varric shook his head. "Everything was going fine until the Dreadnought showed up, that's our problem here."

Balon shook his head. "We are hemmed in now, there's little else we can do. We cannot break this blockade. Your Lyrium bombs were effective I will grant you that, but, this just isn't something that we're all going to walk away from."

Varric hated to admit it, but he could tell Balon was right. He just wondered what that strange look on Balon's face meant.

* * *

Varric was worried now; he began to search frantically; the remaining Lyrium bombs he had formed had gone missing. He began making his way to the ship he had arrived in, it was still under guard in the harbour.

"Master Tethras." One of the men cried out, looking pale. "I, we..."

Varric narrowed his eyes, seeing the problem immediately. "What's going on, where's all the Lyrium?"

The man shook his head. "Lord Greyjoy had his men take it all, he said it was our only hope."

"What, what is he…?" Varric began, before a worrying thought came to him.

He immediately hurried to where he was already beginning to see a large crowd form. Pushing his way to the front he froze at what he saw. He wasn't the only one, Asha was right next to him, frozen in dismay and shock.

Balon's ship was sailing out, alone, towards the blockade; heading straight for the Dreadnought. Balon was alone on the ship, apart from several crates and barrels of Lyrium, and Varric's remaining Lyrium bombs.

"Oh no, he's not..."

Asha choked out. "He is."

Varric groaned in disbelief.

But there was nothing he could do, nothing any of them could do but watch. Watch as Balon activated one of the Lyrium bombs and then rammed his ship into the Dreadnought.

The explosion was massive and, due to the volatile effects of both types of Lyrium, reacting together and chaining explosion after explosion, soon wiped out not only the Dreadnought, but a full three-quarters of the attacking Red Templar fleet.

The rest could only flee as finally, the dust settled and all that remained, was the scattered ruins of both the Dreadnought and the Great Kraken.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, next up we reach the major plotline of this story, a series of ten chapters, with one chapter in the middle to take a small break from the action, that cover Corypheus' next major move. The Well of Sorrows and Temple of Mythal.


	28. Sansa I

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 27 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; maybe so, but can't deny the heroism of his last act.  
raw666: Well, it was a true desperation move, well, we'll have to wait until we return to Varric to see that, all I'll say is, while others have their eyes set on Balon's spot, another has an 'eye' set on it.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa smiled to herself, relieved at the turn recent events had taken. For so long she had been afraid, for her life, for her family, of what would happen to them. Finally however, things had turned, the start of the new year had seen her family's fortunes change at last.

' _To think I was once so blind, now it's all clear and now...things are better.'_ She mused. _'We are still at war but, but we have a real chance now.'_

"Sansa?"

She turned, smiling. "Yes?"

She was sitting in Winterfell's courtyard with her younger brothers and Podrick. Bran was the one who had spoken to her, he was sitting, with one of the Elvish books Solas had him studying open in front of him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, of course, I was just thinking. Everything has changed so much."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Indeed." Pod added. "I heard that our battle against the Freys was successful, the Twins have fallen to more...moderate members of the family, who are actually loyal to us. The Venatori plotters and their sympathizers have been defeated."

Bran grinned. "Good, maybe now we can stop worrying about internal threats and focus on finding a way to bring peace at last."

"I hope so, I just want to see Robb, Arya and Gendry again." Rickon stated.

Sansa smiled, she could understand his feelings.

Finally, after so long being separated, the family were all together again, only to be split apart once more. However at least this time they knew where the 'missing' family members were. That was easier to cope with she felt.

Smiling lightly Sansa reflected. _'Robb led our army to deal with the Twins, while Arya, Gendry and Meera went to protect Roslin...After what we've heard they should be coming back soon.'_

Even as she thought this, her thoughts went to Arya and Gendry; to her sister and her new good-brother.

' _I never imagined anything like it; still Arya and Gendry are happy together, they make each other so happy.'_ She continued her reflection. _'They're a great team too, work so well together. The way they fought together to protect Roslin, it's impressive...Yes, they are indeed perfect for each other.'_

As far as Sansa was concerned, things seemed to at last be improving for her family. She had no idea what the future held, but things were looking up, she was more than satisfied with that. She looked again at her companions, again noticing a strange warm feeling deep within her being when she looked at Pod.

She quickly pushed it away, unsure. Bran was still studying the Elvish Tome, but it was clear he was eagerly awaiting Meera's return, Rickon seemed impatient, he kept looking over at the gates, waiting for everyone to arrive home.

It was then Sansa heard the shouting and looked up; they had been anticipating shouts, informing them of the return of the others. But these shouts were different, they weren't cheerful or welcoming, they sounded...panicked.

"What is…?" She began; worriedly.

But she never finished, they had all shared a worried look when suddenly, with a powerful explosion bang, the gates of Winterfell were blasted apart, leaving the castle wide open.

"Gods, that was..." Bran gasped.

He didn't need to finish, they all knew exactly what had blasted the doors open, magic. Before any of the could react, they saw the armies charging in, two of them, working together. Sansa now knew enough to identify them as the Venatori and Red Templars.

Almost at once there was a battle by the gates as Winterfell's defenders rushed to the attack, only for them to be brutally cut down.

"Who are they?" Rickon gasped.

Pod replied, hesitantly. "They've, they've got to be the ones in charge."

The people Rickon was referring to was two figures who had just entered.

The first was a rather pale woman who had to at least be in her thirties, she had light blonde hair, tightly tied back in two severe buns, she also had cold grey eyes, she was clad in elaborately designed grey robes that were sleeveless, yet she wore elbow length gloves and knee length boots.

The second was in his forties; he had short but messy dark brown hair, he also had scraggly stubble coating his chin and his eyes were brown in colour.

Other features of the man included his pale skin, unhealthy pallor and his black and red Templar armour, he also held a large sword which seemed to pulse with energy.

But then another figure entered and Sansa almost screamed; his description matched perfectly with the one they had been given, it was Corypheus, he was here, leading his two most prominent forces, to attack them. Already battle was raging and already, they were losing.

"We have to get out of here, we...we can't fight." Bran cried out.

Pod nodded, standing up. "We need to hide, somewhere. Lord Bran, I..."

Bran just nodded his acceptance and Pod quickly picked him up. Sansa grabbed Rickon's hand and quickly followed Pod as they tried to get to safety. But they couldn't enter the castle, it was already under attack, their enemies were swiftly spreading out through the castle.

"Pod." She hissed, noting only one possible place. "The stables."

He nodded and they hurried to try and take cover in there, praying they weren't spotted.

Sansa fought not to tremble as she began to slip inside. _'Gods, why are they even here, what do they want, why attack_ us _?'_

She had just entered and turned to Pod, about to voice her fears, but stopped, he wasn't moving, his eyes wide, he had sat Bran down on a nearby stool, but now stood, tense, rigid, staring straight ahead. So was she, as she saw what he saw.

Standing there, waiting for them, as if knowing they'd come here all along, were the two leaders of the attacking forces.

"How nice of you to join us at last." The man drawled casually.

Sansa bit her lip, suddenly terrified; she looked to her brothers, to Pod, unsure what to do.

"Who are you, what do you want from us?" Bran asked suddenly.

The woman merely narrowed her eyes. "So, this is the one my men nearly took last time. If you must know, I am Calpernia, this is Samson."

Samson grinned and stepped forwards. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Especially you, boy."

Sansa was startled, as she realized he was talking to Pod.

"What are you…?"

Calpernia then remarked sharply. "We're after the Starks, for our Master, these three will do. Stand aside, and we won't have to hurt you."

Sansa gasped, she could see the horror on her brother's faces. Corypheus wanted _them_ for some reason.

"Never, I won't let you hurt them!" Pod yelled, drawing his sword.

Sansa cried out as she witnessed this and what followed.

"Brave, but foolish." Samson retorted.

With that he swiftly parried Pod's attempted strike and struck him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

As Pod fell to the ground, Sansa immediately panicked, Rickon tried to flee only to be grabbed by Calpernia.

"No, get off me, get off!" He screamed.

Just then the doors to the stables opened and more Venatori and Red Templars entered.

"Take them now, secure them!" She ordered at once.

Before Sansa could react, she, Bran and Rickon were soon taken, bound and gagged. As she watched helplessly Pod was also gagged and securely hog-tied before being stashed in one of the horse stalls.

With that they simply left him there as they began to retreat, but not before, to Sansa's horror, she saw Corypheus use a spell to strike down her father before her very eyes.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. Arya III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 28 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Sadly so.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, there is a bright spot. Not _all_ of them were taken.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya grinned as she and Gendry, accompanied by Meera, journey across the North, they were almost back to Winterfell. Taking a deep breath she savoured the clean crisp northern air before turning to face her husband.

"So, Gendry, we're nearly back home, what do you say to a race?" She inquired.

He raised an eyebrow. "A race, Arry? Seriously?"

She nodded. "Yeah, why not?"

"Suit yourself." He replied with a shrug.

Arya smirked as she heard Meera laughing at their antics before she took off, Gendry in hot pursuit; Meera casually jogged behind them, content to simply keep up and watch.

"C'mon, don't be so slow." Arya called out teasingly to Gendry as he struggled to keep up with her. "Your legs are twice as long as mine, you should be overtaking me easily."

Gendry rolled his eyes, but did not respond to her good-natured taunts. Still laughing Arya reached the top of the hill, then stopped; eyes wide.

"No..."

Seeing her suddenly stop, Gendry and Meera hurried up and soon, they do beheld the sight she had. Before them, Winterfell lay, clearly the site of a recent attack, the gates were completely torn away, small plumes of smoke still rose from various spots in the castle.

"What, what could have happened?" Meera gasped.

Arya shook her head and immediately began to hurry towards her home; she needed answers, despite the pain of seeing her once proud home like this, it was the only place she'd find them.

* * *

Entering the courtyard, Gendry and Meera in tow, they looked around, Arya could barely contain her shock and dismay, there were bodies everywhere. Two of them belonging to men whose attire identified them as Venatori, three of them Red Templars, but the rest were Winterfell people.

' _Gods, this is...this can't be...'_ She thought in horror. _'What happened here, is everyone…?'_

Just then she heard something, a shout, that sounded oddly muffled.

"You hear that?" She asked.

They nodded, finally Meera spoke.

"It's coming from the stables.

Gendry led the way and they entered the stables, inside they could hear it, muffled shouting, clearly from someone who had been gagged. They quickly searched the stables.

Finally Gendry shouted. "Over here, it's Pod!"

They hurried over to see Gendry removing Pod's gag and untying him, the young man had been securely hog-tied and stuffed out of sight.

"Gods, you, we...they're..." He gasped as soon as he was free.

Arya shook her head. "Pod, calm down, what's going on?"

Before he could answer, the stable door opened again.

They spun around quickly, but relaxed, it was Theon.

"There you are, I thought I saw you, thank the Gods you've returned." He said.

Arya hurried forwards. "What's going on Theon?"

Theon sighed. "It seems the true enemy decided to attack us, took us by surprise..."

Pod then burst out. "They took Sansa, Bran and Rickon hostage, left with them!"

"What!?"

Theon shook his head. "Listen, we need to talk to Lord Stark, let's hurry."

Arya desperately wanted to know more, especially after what Pod had said, but she agreed, especially as she was worried for her father, she hadn't seen him amongst those trying to remove the dead or rebuild or anything.

Her only relief was that Theon's words confirmed he was alive. She quickly followed Theon out, accompanied by Gendry, Pod and Meera. Arya tried hard not to look around, to focus on the task at hand, but it was difficult, seeing the damage first hand.

As they approached her father's chambers, Arya spotted Cullen standing outside. He said nothing however, merely nodded to them as they entered.

"Lord Stark." Theon said. "Arya has returned, we've found Podrick too, we...it's just as we feared, perhaps worse."

"Father!"

Arya was horrified by what she saw, her father was in bed, clearly wounded, Maester Luwin and her mother were doing what they could for him. Even Solas, despite having not yet fully recovered himself, was aiding him.

Seeing her father smile upon seeing her was enough to grant Arya some relief, despite their situation.

"Arya, thank the Gods, we...this is..." He tried to speak.

Arya shook her head. "Father, don't force yourself."

He continued however. "You have to know this."

So he told her what happened, Pod, her mother, Luwin, Theon and Solas all adding in any extra details they knew. Now Arya had a good idea of what transpired and it horrified her.

Her siblings had been kidnapped by Corypheus and his forces and they were heading south rapidly, heading for an unknown destination. While only conjecture it seemed that Corypheus planned to use her siblings as a sacrifice to gain more power; enough power to accomplish his mad goal.

Robb had already returned and now led the army after them, unaware of the hostages since, at the time, it wasn't known and there had been no time to contact him.

' _That's enough for me, I cannot leave this.'_ She decided. "I'll go after them, I have to save them."

"Arya..." Her mother whispered. "Do be careful, this isn't like anything _any_ of us have faced before."

She nodded. "I understand mother, but I won't be facing this alone, right?"

Gendry nodded. "Right, I'm with you Arry, all the way."

She grinned, there was no one she'd rather have by her side than the man she trusted and loved with all her heart.

It was then Meera spoke up.

"I'm coming too; I have to do this, Bran..." She paused, biting her lip.

Arya nodded however. "We understand Meera, we'll be glad to have you along."

Then there was a knock on the door and Cullen entered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear, I must come as well." He stated. "You'll be facing Samson, you'll need me to help deal with him...I'm the only one who might stand even a small chance against his power."

Arya nodded, more than grateful for his help.

Solas nodded after hearing this. "Good, that should suffice, you'll travel faster as a small group."

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It looked like a crystal of sorts, he handed it to Arya and then spoke.

"This may be key to our victory here; it is a memory crystal, it might give you the opening you need. If I have read Calpernia right, this will shatter her illusions about Corypheus." He revealed. "It was taxing trying to ensure Corypheus 'dropped' it, but I managed."

Arya nodded, pocketing the crystal. "Thank you Solas; I hope you're right."

He nodded in agreement and quickly explained how it worked. Later, desperate to catch up before it was too late, they grabbed what supplies they could easily carry and left the castle.

Arya's mind burned with only one thought, she would save her family. She had tried so hard to come back to them, for them all to be reunited and happy again. She would not allow anyone, even a crazed mage with delusions of Godhood, to destroy that.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	30. Bran II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 29 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
raw666: As if I would kill Ned off just like that :) Glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Hey, he's alive remember, well, we can only wait and see what happens next :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Helpless, securely bound, tightly gagged, being carried, Bran once more felt the same feelings of helplessness he had felt when he had been taken prisoner before. When the Venatori besieged Winterfell and managed to sneak into the castle and take him hostage.

Now here he was again, in the same sort of situation, feeling once more the burning shame and anger at himself for being so useless.

He quickly tried to push those thoughts away. _'I'm not the only one and this time, things are...different.'_

He looked around in dismay, beholding Sansa and Rickon as they too were in the same predicament he was in. Both of them bound, gagged and helpless, that didn't stop Rickon however.

"This stupid brat won't stop squirming." The Venatori carrying Rickon complained.

It was true, Rickon would not stop struggling against the ropes binding him, his strangled words were incessant behind his gag as he continually protested against his captivity.

' _Rickon, don't...'_ Bran thought worriedly.

But they simply ignored him, the Venatori carrying Rickon even continued onwards, as if his complaint had merely been a comment.

Bran knew all three of them were in danger, it was nothing like the time when he had been kidnapped, there would be no ransom, no negotiation. They had been taken, with the intent of being killed, they were all doomed to die at the hands of their captors.

They continued onwards, Bran had no idea where they were going, but as the attack had been fast, no defence was likely to be ready for them except one.

There had been another chance, but that had been missed, apparently as they were in too much of a hurry to 'be delayed' Corypheus used magic to hide his forces as Robb and his army were sighted returning to Winterfell.

' _Now, given the direction they are going, there's only one obstacle in their way...Moat Cailin, but the forces there...'_ He thought worriedly. _'What are we going to do; we need to, we need to get away...I don't have a chance, but if Sansa or Rickon could, we might be able to get help.'_

He shuddered, unsure, especially as while it was clear their captors intended to kill them, he had no idea how or why yet, that scared him all the more.

His fears only intensified as they drew closer to Moat Cailin; Corypheus forces did not stop, they continued marching onwards. Bran and his siblings could only watch in horror as the Northern soldiers there attempted to put up a fight, only to be effortlessly destroyed by Corypheus with a simple wave of his hand.

' _Gods, that, this isn't...'_

Still stupefied and terrorized, Bran felt a lurch as he was lifted up again by his captor and they were carried onwards.

Bran began to grow fearful now not only for himself and his siblings, but for Robb, or anyone who might try to pursue them, especially after what he had seen.

He trembled at the memory of it. _'How can anyone stand against that, how can anyone stop him, are we, is this...the end…?'_

He could only pray some miracle would save them. One thing was clear, if Robb was already leading his army in pursuit, he would have an easy trail to follow. The Venatori and Red Templars were not exactly trying to cover their tracks. Something else that worried him.

' _Are they doing it on purpose, trying to set a trap?'_ He wondered. _'Or are they just that confident in victory they don't care if they're followed.'_

He didn't have an answer and nothing, nothing he knew or had learned was of any use to him here.

* * *

That night, the army stopped and made camp. Bran found himself unceremoniously dumped on the ground by his captor, Sansa and Rickon were dropped next to him and before long they were bound to posts planted in the ground and more ropes were added to their legs and torsos, to make struggling harder. Not that this deterred Rickon.

' _Does he ever stop…?'_ Bran wondered fretfully as Rickon continued to struggle and scream into his gag.

He wished he knew exactly where Summer was, the last time he saw him, he was with Grey Wind and Shaggydog and had gone hunting. If he knew where Summer was he could try and Warg into his mind and find out what was going on.

But he knew that it wouldn't be that simple. _'For all I know, Summer is still out hunting and, I'll just tired myself out, without finding anything useful.'_

It was yet another thing to frustrate him, before he then heard the voices of Calpernia and Samson, they were talking nearby.

"So, this is it at last." Calpernia was saying. "We go now to the Well of Sorrows, with it's power, our master will regain much of what he has had stolen from him.

Samson answered. "Indeed, we will see him regain much of his lost Godhood; the final step...will be to sacrifice those brats and open the way for him to enter the Fade in person, to acquire the power he seeks."

"Yes, once we reach the Temple of Mythal, we will find the Well and can begin our Master's ascension." Calpernia replied. "I never imagined the Temple would be uprooted from Thedas and end up here in these...Riverlands."

Their voices grew indistinct as they moved further away, but Bran had heard enough and what he heard chilled him to the bone. Things were worse than he thought, even though he now knew where they were going, the Temple of Mythal.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	31. Samson II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 30 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story, the Temple of Mythal Incident continues.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Samson**

Smirking to himself, Samson continued to follow Corypheus, Calpernia walked alongside him, just behind them was their army, all marching towards their destination.

' _So, we are here at last, within these...crumbling walls, is the Well of Sorrows.'_ He thought to himself. _'The key to our master regaining his lost power, once the power of the Well is absorbed by the vessel...then comes the little...twist, oh if only Calpernia knew, how would she act?'_

He almost laughed out loud at that little fact. He had mused on it before and still did, how remarkably funny it was that he was trusted with more knowledge of the truth than Calpernia was.

They had stopped momentarily to observe the temple itself as it was now before them, down the hill they now stood on, the Temple almost looked as if it had impacted hard on the land and then set root.

Despite its age and the ravages of time, it still possessed the whiteness of the stones used to build it; aside from damage there was no other signs of it being disturbed.

"Remarkable, for it to have relocated here, with so little damage." Corypheus mused to himself. "But that matters little, what matters is what awaits us inside...come, let us go...destiny awaits."

Samson nodded and gave the order to his Red Templars while Calpernia did the same for the Venatori and they began their march down the hill, towards the temple itself.

As they progressed onwards, Samson glanced over his shoulder.

' _Such a crew we've captured, our prisoners...'_ He couldn't help but think sardonically. _'All of them, valuable to our master...yet all so very different, especially the cripple; who would have thought?'_

His lip curled in a sneer as he recalled what he had seen, his brief view of the captives, before they had tried to flee to the stables. What the boy had been reading.

A muffled yell got his attention and he observed, with amusement, the youngest of their captives, still struggling pointlessly, trying to kick the man holding him, despite his legs still being bound and secured to his wrists as well.

Samson shook his head. _'Hah, that little boy doesn't know when to quit, we only need one for the sacrifice, the others are...just in case, they'll be disposed of if not needed...I guess the little boy's going to be a popular choice for sacrifice.'_

He certainly felt more impressed by the youngest than the girl, who was also clearly the oldest of their captives. He shook his head as he observed her, clearly fearful, weeping, pathetic.

They soon reached the edge of the Temple, one more step and they would be on its grounds, able to cross the bridge leading to the main entrance. Samson stopped, as did Corypheus and Calpernia, they had clearly suspected what Samson had, it was a trap.

One of their men however seemed oblivious to the danger and continued onwards, when he did stop, he was on the bridge, then he was suddenly lying on the bridge, an arrow between his eyes.

"What?!" Calpernia barked angrily.

It was then Samson saw them, in the shadows of the trees, around the bridge, Elves, Elves clad in armour and hoods, armed with bows.

He quickly pointed them out. "Master, there...it's just as we heard, the Sentinels."

Corypheus observed them with a bored expression. "I was wondering when they'd show up."

One of the Sentinels stepped forwards, the others kept their bows trained on Samson and his allies and Master.

"You have no business here dark one, take your foul army and begone, or we will be forced to destroy you all!" He called out. "You cannot be allowed to enter, we will not let Mythal's great halls be desecrated."

Samson rolled his eyes, he might have expected some flowery, over the top speech like this.

Corypheus likewise was not impressed. "Your words are meaningless, you could no more harm me than you could your precious Mythal...For I am greater than she will ever be."

The Elf glowered, his fellow Sentinels all seemed to change their target with their bows to Corypheus himself.

It was around that moment the Elf noticed the Stark family members they had taken hostage.

"Cowards!" He bellowed. "Not only do you come here, seeking to despoil this hallowed ground, you take _children_ as hostages!"

Corypheus then drew his Foci Orb from his robe. "I grow weary of this nonsense."

With that he channelled his power through the orb and launched it upon the Sentinels, killing several in one blast and forcing the others to retreat. Samson grinned, he always loved when his Master did that; almost as much as when he himself did it.

' _There is nothing more satisfying than putting arrogant fools who think they are so important back in their place.'_ He thought as they continued their journey onwards, leaving most of their army outside to defend against possible pursuit, taking only a portion of the army in with them.

Once inside however they were presented with a problem, the way forward was sealed; the only door at the top of a platform with steps on either side going up to it was closed and attempts to open it did not work.

"What now?" He queried.

Calpernia glared. "There must be something, something in this room..."

It was then they spotted it, the strange designs on a large section of the floor, on a raised dais between the two staircases as well as several carved signs, written in Ancient Elvish.

Seeing it immediately gave Samson an idea, especially as he could see Corypheus was frustrated.

"Master, what is…?" Calpernia began.

Corypheus shook his head. "Of all times, to not have my full powers, my full understanding, I have lost even the skill to read this...and it stands between me and reacquiring what I need..."

Samson decided now was time to step in. "Master, what about the cripple?"

That drew muffled gasps from their captives and all eyes went to the older boy.

"What about him?"

Samson then revealed. "He had an Ancient Elven tome before we captured him, he had taken notes, he was able to read the writing. So why not have him read it for us?"

Corypheus grinned and Samson knew right then that his plan had just been accepted.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	32. Bran III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 31 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran's terror grew even more upon hearing Samson's words; his heart pounded as he was dragged forwards and thrown at Corypheus' feet. Unable to gain any purchase due to his useless legs and begin bound he could only lie there.

The man who had been carrying him grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, forcing him upright, until he was kneeling, forcing him to look up, directly into Corypheus' disfigured face.

"So, you can read Ancient Elvish boy?" He remarked.

Nervous, worried for his siblings, Bran admitted the truth, nodding.

Corypheus smiled and pointed to the carved runes on the pedestal next to him. "Then you can read that..."

Bran looked at it and tensed, he could, he understood the characters, they matched perfectly the ones he had seen and translated in the books Solas had given him.

He didn't give any vocal sign however, make any sort of noise, until Samson was next to him, the blade of his sword placed directly under Bran's chin. Bran went rigid, he could feel the strange thrumming through the blade, heard dark whispers that seemed to come from the blade itself.

"I'd advise you to cooperate boy." Samson remarked. "We only need one of you for our ritual; only need to spill the blood of one of you. So unless you cooperate, we'll just have to kill your siblings...We'll start with the mouthy brat."

That drew a muffled cry from Rickon and Bran let out a gasp, he nodded nervously, there was nothing else he could do, he couldn't risk their lives.

Satisfied with his answer, Corypheus gestured and Bran's gag was removed; he was forced upright and held close to the pedestal.

"Read it." The man holding him growled.

Bran swallowed nervously and read the inscription; reading aloud as he did so. "It, it says...Only those who complete the rituals of the temple, and show their ingenuity may gain entry to the inner sanctum. Only those who revere the precepts of Mythal, may reach the foundation of her knowledge."

"Rituals..." Calpernia spat, disgusted.

Bran shook his head. "There's more, it's...it's about the rituals..."

He continued to explain. The patterned tiles it seemed were key to the ritual; when stood upon they lit up, the ritual challenged the person undertaking it to find a way to light all the tiles, without going over each tile more than once, only then would they succeed. If they failed, death would be all that awaited them.

Calpernia then snapped. "What a waste of time; we should just..."

"No Calpernia." Corypheus stated. "A waste of time would be drawing attention to ourselves too early. We cannot waste time with those interfering Sentinels by giving away our position; we will do the rituals until we have no other course, then...we shall see."

There was a pause as, at the moment, they realized something important, someone had to volunteer for the ritual; essentially putting their lives on the line.

It was Samson who came up with the solution, one that would benefit everyone, Bran noted, well, everyone except him and his siblings.

"Let's have the cripple solve this little puzzle for us." He remarked maliciously. "He can have help of course, I know just the person."

With that, Bran found, to his horror, that he was lifted off the ground and was now placed on Sansa's back, his arms draped over her shoulders, his hands bound in front of him. Sansa shrieked into her gag as the meaning became clear.

"You walk girl, wherever your brother tells you...He has to solve the puzzle, if he fails, well, you both die."

Bran inhaled sharply, he thought he couldn't be any more terrified, he was wrong. Trying to ignore Rickon's muffled screaming and struggles, Bran could only watch as Sansa's legs were untied and she was forced upright, with him on her back.

She was placed at the edge of the section of floor with the ritual tiles. It was all up to Bran now, he held both their lives in his hands. The perspiration began to soak his forehead, he had to try and calm himself down, to force himself to concentrate, to focus.

He needed to do this, or they would all lose out.

Looking carefully at the layout of the tiles before him, Bran tried to think, he needed to plan this out.

"Enough stalling." Calpernia growled.

Bran bit his lip. "Sansa...Sansa, you need to, need to...start..."

He swallowed again and issued his instructions, Sansa, clearly now a nervous wreck, nevertheless followed them, to Bran's relief the first tile they stepped on lit up, the pale blue light almost dazzling.

Keeping his gaze steady, his plan firm in his mind, trying to block out everything else, Rickon's incessant struggling, Calpernia's impatience, the rest of the army, the smug looks Samson and Corypheus had.

He focused solely on the tiles, directing Sansa, each step closer to the end bringing him some small measure of relief.

' _It doesn't matter if we succeed or fail, they're just going to break through anyway...this is the only way I can keep us alive.'_ He thought miserably. _'Keep us alive in hope, hope the others will find a way.'_

That one hope was all that kept him going, especially as he gave his final instructions and Sansa stepped on the last tiles, the puzzle complete, the doors above them opened.

Sansa stepped off the ritual tiles, straight into the waiting grasp of two Red Templars.

"There will likely be more of these." Calpernia remarked. "Keep them together, make the girl keep walking, we must hurry on."

The others agreed and, with Rickon being carried on ahead, Sansa was made to walk, Bran still on her back. He could only watch in fear as they were taken deeper into the temple, some of the army remained behind as they did so. Bran immediately heard why.

' _Fighting, is it, is it Robb, they're outside, we...oh Gods, please, let them save us, before it's too late.'_ He thought desperately.

He knew they were running out of time, if Corypheus got the power of the Well, he would be unstoppable.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Okay, we'll be taking a brief break from the Temple of Mythal incident, going back to Winterfell to see how things are going there, an interesting development will be discovered, although it won't be brought up in other relevant chapters until later, anyway, hope you enjoy it :)


	33. Eddard II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 32 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, it's not easy, the pressure is on since, if he fails, he and Sansa die.  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

Walking through Winterfell, heading for the great hall, Eddard Stark winced slightly. He was still recovering from the injuries he had sustained from the attack, but he was well enough now to be out of bed, to move. Catelyn and Maester Luwin had expressed concern about him overexerting himself, however he reassured them, promising to be careful.

' _All the same, it is not easy, I cannot help but worry constantly.'_ He thought to himself. _'My children, everything that's happened...'_

He could only pray that Arya, Gendry, Meera and Cullen could reach Robb in time to warn him, that something could then be done to save Bran, Sansa and Rickon. He never imagined something like this could happen; just when things finally seemed settled in the North, although he knew they did face a problem.

Entering the great hall he made his way to the high table, to his usual seat. Catelyn smiled as he approached and they shared a soft kiss before he sat down, with her sitting next to him.

"Ned, I am glad to see you, I...I know what I said earlier but..." She paused, hesitant. "A few things have happened which require your attention, the attention of all of us in fact."

He nodded and thought for a moment, he knew there was a lot going on, but where to start.

It was then they were joined by Solas as he too entered the great hall and walked up to join them.

"Lord and Lady Stark." He greeted them, bowing.

They both smiled and Ned replied. "Welcome Solas, it is good to have you back."

Cat nodded. "Indeed, you have fully recovered?"

"Yes Lady Stark." He responded, as calm as ever. "Lord Stark, it would seem to me, the news we have just received is in fact connected to what we have been hearing recently...perhaps there is a small chance the attack on us was connected to it all too."

Ned tensed at that, before slowly shaking his head. "That is a big jump to try and connect so many things Solas; all we know is that Stannis is dead, his army wiped out, Dragonstone reduced to a desolate island of death, by Corypheus no less."

"Yes, who then went on to attack King's Landing for some reason, only to then come and attack here and take...take our children. "Cat added.

Solas nodded in confirmation, he knew all this, but it was clear he also knew something else.

He then revealed. "I have spoken to the spirits in the Fade; Corypheus seeks blood for a ritual he plans to perform to accomplish his plan; at first he thought it was King's blood he sought, so he attacked Dragonstone then King's Landing, but neither were what he needed."

"Then what did he need?"

"Ancient blood, from an ancient human bloodline." Solas continued to explain. "And which family is older in these lands than your own Lord Stark; according to the spirits, that is exactly what Cersei Lannister told him, in hopes of weakening you further, believing that this, along with the death of Stannis would leave you powerless."

Ned froze upon hearing this, suddenly seeing how Solas was right, how it was all connected.

One thing did trouble him, there was still this other event they mentioned, something else that was connected.

"Is there anything else?" He asked.

Solas handed him a letter. "I intercepted this from a raven, that was making its way from King's Landing. It seems Cersei, or someone with similar ideals to her believes that the loss of Stannis and making Corypheus attack you will leave you so weak, you will simply comply with your 'fate'."

Taking the letter Ned realized what Solas meant. The letter was a royal decree from King Tommen, even though it was highly unlikely the boy had even seen the document, let alone wrote or signed it.

The letter it turned out contained instructions, decreeing that the Starks had been attainted of their lands and titles and that Winterfell; the entirety of the North and all the titles currently held by the Starks, were to be transferred to House Bolton of Dreadfort, where the letter was heading.

"This is, preposterous. They honestly believe that we will simply yield to them?" Cat gasped upon reading it.

Ned nodded. "Indeed, what troubles me more is the fact it was being sent to Dreadfort, the Boltons have betrayed us?"

"We need to know for certain." Solas replied. "The only way to do that is to confront this directly. Lord Stark, I suggest summoning Lord Bolton here to Winterfell; let us see what he has to say, if his conscience is clear enough for him to come at all."

Ned agreed and so word was sent; he knew one thing. Nobody could truly believe that they would surrender, just because of the death of Stannis and they had faith that Corypheus' attack would end in failure, that his family would be rescued.

It was clear this ploy hadn't been thought through and was implemented by someone who was simply arrogant beyond belief; thinking it would happen.

* * *

So it was they were all prepared when Roose Bolton entered Winterfell's great hall. They all sat waiting for him; if the man was guilty of anything, he hid it well. Once Roose bowed to him, Ned nodded to Solas who began to quietly work on a spell while Ned turned his attention to Roose.

"Lord Stark, might I inquire as to the reason you have summoned me here?" He queried.

Ned held out the letter and spoke. "This letter, addressed to a...compatriot of the Iron Throne, in Dreadfort. That is why you are here. In this letter, they had the temerity to think that just because Stannis Baratheon is dead, we should surrender to the Iron Throne."

Roose seemed confused and a little uneasy. "What exactly does that…?"

"It is addressed to Dreadfort; naming this...compatriot, the new Lord of Winterfell and attainting the Starks of their lands and titles, giving them to House Bolton...What am I to make of this news, have House Bolton suddenly turned traitor?"

Roose's eyes widened, the first Ned had ever seen the man openly show emotion.

"My Lord, I..."

Ned shook his head. "I will have straight answers from you, no excuses. Have you betrayed us Roose?"

Roose stiffened and replied, his words coming through gritted teeth. "Never my Lord, I had no indication that such a letter was on its ways, or even what it contained, I never intended for anything like this."

Ned nodded slowly; he had the man's word, but he needed more.

So he turned to Solas, who nodded. He had been using his magic to ensure that they could find the truth, no matter what Roose said. For the spell Solas had used would allow him to ascertain if Roose was telling the truth or not.

"Lord Roose speaks the truth Lord Stark; the letter was not intended for him, nor did he even known about any such plans." Solas revealed.

Roose looked a little started at the Elven Mage, but then nodded. "This letter is for someone else in Dreadfort, someone who is going behind my back."

Ned noted that, if anything, Roose seemed furious about that prospect; something which also helped convince him that this was true.

"Very well, Lord Bolton." He said at last. "We must have absolute proof for the other Northern Lords, so I charge you now, to find out who is behind this and bring them to justice."

Rose bowed and agreed before leaving; Ned just wondered if he would deliver the culprits here to face justice, or exact his own justice on them. He also couldn't deny, he now had a fresh concern. There was someone at Dreadfort, who intended to betray them and had been in contact with the Lannisters.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Okay, next up, we're back to the Temple of Mythal incident which we will see through to the end.


	34. Cullen II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 33 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, something is going on at Dreadfort it seems.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cullen**

Cullen looked around worriedly; they had been travelling for some time, down through the North, into the Riverlands.

' _The devastation we say at Moat Cailin; Corypheus' doing no doubt.'_ He mused worriedly. _'Maker, how do we even…?'_

Shaking his head he tried to focus, after all, he could hear fighting up ahead; Arya, Gendry and Meera could hear it too and had already prepared their weapons. Cullen quickly drew his sword; noting the same silvery sheen on Arya's blade as on his own.

He recalled how Gendry had asked him about the Silverite he had brought with him; now it had been put to good use. Advancing carefully, they soon saw the source of the fighting, the Northern army had clashed with the Venatori and Red Templars; right in front of a massive temple; undoubtedly Corypheus was inside, with the hostages.

"We have to get in there, we have to warn Robb." Arya cried out..

Cullen quickly scanned the battlefield and spotted him. "There, Lady Arya, there he is."

Arya nodded and they quickly hurried over to him, just as he cut down a Venatori mage.

"Robb!" Arya called out.

He turned quickly, surprised. "What, Arya, what are you...what are you all doing here!?"

Arya quickly explained. "Father sent us, this is more serious than you realize, Corypheus has hostages."

"Hostages!?"

Meera was the one to reply then. "Yes; Bran...Sansa and Rickon too, they've been taken."

"Gods..." Robb cursed. "What do we…?"

Arya replied at once. "Leave this to us, Gendry, Meera, Cullen and I will sneak into that Temple and find them, we'll save them, you just focus on dealing with the enemy here."

It was clear Robb didn't like the plan but he agreed nonetheless.

Cullen couldn't blame him, going in to deal with this meant facing Corypheus himself and his lieutenants. But right now, there weren't a lot of other options, if any.

They quickly slipped by the battle as Robb returned his attention to it and, unseen, they hurried across the bridge and into the Temple itself.

"We made it." Gendry gasped, before stopping. "Oh..."

Cullen stopped too, as did the others, for they were now suddenly surrounded, by strangely clad Elves, all armed with bows, aimed right at them.

"Hold there." One of them stated with strong authority. "I see you are not with the other invaders, what is your purpose here!?"

Arya stepped forwards at once, Cullen grimaced, unsure if such sudden movements were wise.

"Please, we need help, my brothers and sister were captured by those who attacking this place now. My older brother is leading our army to attack them, but is delayed outside; we came in to save them, before it was too late." She explained. "We can't leave them, we must stop..."

The lead Elf shook his head. "Enough...you have made your point."

He signalled the other Elves who lowered their bows.

"I am Abelas." He explained. "Leader of the Sentinels of Mythal. We will aid you, on the condition that you leave here once your task is done and never return."

Arya nodded. "That's all, alright then, that's what we'll do."

Abelas nodded, seemingly satisfied.

Cullen couldn't help but note the speed in which Abelas had agreed to aid them and guessed he was simply doing so by following the old saying, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'. After giving instructions to the rest of the Sentinels to aid the Northern army outside, he turned back to the group.

"We must hurry, they have already go inside, follow me." He quickly explained.

They instantly followed and soon found themselves in a large chamber, within which was a small group of Venatori and Red Templars.

"The enemy!" Abelas bellowed, drawing his bow.

Both he and Meera, their aim true, fired arrows upon their opponents, meanwhile, Cullen and Gendry instantly charged in to fight. Arya took a wary approach, relying on her speed to slip past enemy attacks and their guard in order to strike.

The battle was thankfully short, although by no means easy, the Red Templars raw strength made them troubling opponents. But their small numbers allowed them to claim a relatively quick victory.

"A distraction, they had to be." Cullen muttered.

Arya shook her head. "Then let's not waste any more time, we have to move."

"Wait..." Abelas gasped. "The riddle, it has been solved; but how...only those who know our language could."

Meera's eyes widened. "Gods, they must be forcing Bran to read it, he has learned Ancient Elvish."

Abelas shook his head. "A human speaking our tongue, whatever next."

They quickly hurried however, heading for the open doorway.

Cullen could only pray they were close as they crossed the threshold, finding themselves in another large chamber, like the first, only bigger. Cullen immediately spotted three more of those puzzles from the first room, two already solved. His eyes widened.

"There, look." He gasped.

The others did so; all of them shocked and horrified; Corypheus, Samson and Calpernia stood, what remained of their forces stood with them, Rickon was held captive by one of them.

Meanwhile, Bran had been placed on Sansa's back and was directing her as she was forced to walk across the tiles, to solve the puzzle.

"No time to waste, come on." Arya hissed.

Cullen nodded, they had to be ready and rush in, this might be their best chance to save them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	35. Sansa II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 34 of my crossover story, things continue for the Temple of Mythal incident, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, it won't be that easy, as you'll see, also, he wasn't so much angry as shocked.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa whimpered through her gag, she couldn't help herself, she was afraid, so desperately afraid. She continued to walk along the path indicated by Bran, across each unlit tile; lighting it up, hoping to avoid the already lit ones.

' _Oh Bran, you've been right so far, I just hope this holds...'_ She thought fearfully. _'Oh Gods, please, please...I wish I could talk to him, at least get reassurance...'_

But sadly that wouldn't be possible, she was still gagged, as was Rickon, she could still hear him screaming into his gag and certainly still struggling against his bonds. She felt useless; she should have made some effort to resist too; but no, she just meekly surrendered. Even Bran, despite being crippled, tried to put up some defiance. If it wasn't for the fact she and Rickon were being threatened, she was certain Bran would never agree to help these...monsters, with their plans.

She suppressed a shudder at that. _'What will become of us...even if we succeed, they only need one they said...will they just kill the rest of us for fun.'_

Just the thought of it filled her with cold dread, but she made every effort she could to keep going. That was when she heard the shouting, just as she followed Bran's directions and stood on the last tile, successfully completing the puzzle.

She looked up, hearing Bran gasp, hearing Rickon's muffled yell; she let out a shocked exclamation, muffled by her own gag. She heard the shouts of surprise and consternation from her captors; Arya was there, sword out and with her was Gendry, Meera and Cullen, along with on the Elves that attacked earlier, the Sentinels.

' _They, they made it, we have a chance...oh please, let this be where we are saved...'_ She thought desperately.

But her sense of relief did not last long; before she could savour it, terror returned.

"We cannot waste time with this." Corypheus growled. "All of you, deal with them. Calpernia, Samson, forwards, bring the prisoners."

There was more shouting, muffled in Rickon's case, but Sansa felt tears stinging her eyes as Calpernia forced her onwards, through the newly opened door, still carrying Bran on her back, Samson was easily carrying Rickon, despite his struggling. They were forced onwards, further away from safety, further away from their rescuers.

She almost didn't want to believe it. _'Oh, this is a nightmare, this has got to be a nightmare, oh please…we were so close...'_

She could hear the fighting behind her, but it was growing fainter as they were forced further and further away, through winding passages, leading further into the temple.

But things continued to go their current path, leaving her fearful, Bran's gag had been forced back in and so now they were all hopelessly captive again. She didn't think things could get any worse until they reached a large, deserted room which looked like a large antechamber.

"Calpernia, here, take the brat." Samson said suddenly.

He practically threw Rickon to her, she caught him and quickly struck him as he struggled, prompting him to give a muffled yelp.

"Samson, what are you…?" She gasped.

Corypheus stopped to, glancing over his shoulder at the Red Templar general. Samson smirked and turned to face the direction they had come from.

"The Well is yours Calpernia, you have the honour of carrying our master's glory." He said as he drew his sword.

Sansa's eyes widened at that, what was going on; this wasn't anything like she was expecting.

Calpernia seemed rather suspicious too. "What is your game Samson, you give up on glory, for what?"

Samson shrugged. "The fighting is already getting worse, you can hear it, someone has to stop them breaking through...Might as well be me."

Sansa at once realized and felt the icy touch of fear, as did her siblings based on their reactions.

"Go on ahead, I will wait here for our pursuers and hold them off." Samson announced.

After some consideration, Calpernia and Corypheus seemed to accept this. Sansa could hear the sounds of fighting getting nearer again, but before she could form any hope of being saved, she was again forced onwards.

Being pushed onwards she arrived at the final chamber, where this Well of Sorrows was, she gasped through her gag, despite her fear, she could not deny her awe at what she was seeing before it. It was quite frankly the most stunning place she had ever seen.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, just three more chapters to go before the Temple of Mythal Incident is resolved, what will happen next, we can only wait and see, read and review please.


	36. Samson III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 35 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Well, this section of the story, yeah, we're in the latter half, this is part 8 of 10 now.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
raw666: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well; don't be too sure, there are...several things that still need to be taken into account and later events which may...shape things.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, I suppose it is rather nice, certainly shows a difference from how she'd usually react to Arya.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Samson**

Samson smirked to himself as he prepared himself; it was time for him to settle things with those pursuing them, he had accounts to settle with at least one of them, he knew that for surety.

Holding his sword at the ready he prepared himself; he had to make sure he got the first strike in; it was the best chance he would have at causing enough chaos amongst them in order to give him the opportunity to have what he sought.

' _I will turn that which they value most against them, show them the error of their ways...'_ He thought with glee. _'Then I will watch with sweet satisfaction as...one by one, the life drains from their eyes.'_

Still smirking he listened carefully, picking up on the footsteps of those approaching. He knew that, by now, the army outside would have been wiped out and the Northern Armies would be rallying, preparing to storm the place and try and rescue the hostages, all he had to do was stall things long enough for his master to gain the power of the Well; after which, it would be over, nobody could stand against him.

Taking a step forward, Samson focused his power into his sword, it began to glow red, the focal point of the glow being on the very point of the blade. Now he just needed a target.

Sure enough, those who had been directly pursuing them entered the chamber at that moment. It all happened in a split second, they had barely taken the chamber in, he had time to look quickly at each of them.

The younger Stark girl; the Bastard Blacksmith that was her husband, the female Crannogman, Cullen, and one of the Sentinels, the leader if he recalled right. He wasted no time in choosing his target, the Sentinel, he was the only one not looking around in awe at the chamber after all, instead looking directly at Samson.

He quickly launched a powerful blast of raw Red Lyrium, striking the Sentinel directly through the chest, thrusting right through his heart before he had a chance to act.

There were shocked cries and weapons raised, before finally, the full effect of what just happened sank in. The Elf was dead, now it was just the four of them, standing facing him. Smirking Samson stepped forwards, closer to them.

"Well, well, right on time...you've arrived just in time to witness my master's rise to power." He announced. "I wonder. Will you actually see it, or will I end up killing you, before his actual ascension."

"Abelas..." The Stark girl whispered. "You bastard, you killed him!"

Samson shrugged. "And I'll be killed the rest of you, so don't worry...Of course, this can be over quickly, unless you have the stomach for a real battle."

With that he tightly grasped his sword in one hand, spread his arms wide and let loose his power; his armour and sword glowed with power, the energy actually sparked off them, arced and some of it struck the ground, breaking small holes into it.

Samson felt an immense surge within himself and let out a heady sigh.

"Witness my raw power; see the strength of my sword, Certainty; see what one can accomplish, when they are let loose, no inhibitions." He stated.

The heady surge was intoxicating; now he could utterly destroy them.

They watched him in horror; but still kept their weapons ready, all of them clearly still seeking to fight.

"You...you monster, this is..." The Stark girl growled.

Samson chuckled. "How hypocritical; _you_ of all people, lecturing _me_. I am free; just as you always desired, girl."

The girl flinched but then shook her head. "No, you are not free; don't even try to compare us. What you have done...is too much; there's freedom, then there's...you."

"Whatever you have to believe to live with yourself." Samson drawled. "Now, I think it's time we began...but let's, do this properly, in a way that will please that affliction you all have, honour."

He smirked at their glares when he said that before making his challenge.

"Well let's start...Cullen, face me!"

Cullen glowered and stepped forwards, sword and shield at the ready. "As you wish, this has been a long time coming."

Samson grinned, that was just too easy. He readied himself, taking up a battle stance, as did Cullen, now wearing his helmet. It was time to begin, Cullen would be the first to die.

Letting the raw power of his red Lyrium flow through him, Samson attacked, Cullen quickly deflected the blow; a dull ringing sound echoed between both blades and Samson frowned.

Normally such an attack would weaken or destroy enemy weapons. It was then he remembered just what Cullen's sword had been forged out of.

' _Of course, he thinks Silverite will save him, hah.'_ He thought mockingly.

He briefly noted the same sheen on the Stark girl's blade, so her sword had been made from Silverite too; interesting. Samson decided, once he'd killed Cullen he'd challenge the Stark girl next.

"Pathetic." He taunted as he attacked again.

Cullen dodged and tried to attack but Samson reacted quickly; blocking the attack. He pushed against Cullen forcing him back before launching a flurry of attacks, making Cullen give ground, being forced to block or deflect.

Cullen grunted as he hit the ground, his helmet flying off; he quickly rolled out of the way as Samson tried to strike him. The ground ruptured where Samson struck. Still smirking Samson turned to face Cullen.

His smirk gave way to surprise, Cullen was back on his feet; despite his weakened state, he was still fighting, still intending to do battle.

He couldn't deny he was impressed.

"You are a stubborn one, Cullen." He remarked. "Still trying to keep up with this pathetic stunt of yours."

Cullen glowered. "This battle isn't over yet Samson!"

Laughing Samson replied. "Oh but it is, it was won long ago; when I utilized my true power, when I embodied the will of Red Lyrium and ascended to this...All while you continue your charade, no longer taking Lyrium, weakening yourself, leaving yourself vulnerable to its effects."

He excepted Cullen to get angry, to falter. But Cullen refused to back down, he merely shook his head.

"I don't need it anymore Samson." He remarked gravely. "I've overcome it, once and for all. I am free, freer than you have ever been. How disappointing you turned out to be...No more than a monster, offering false hope to the desperate, just to mask your own desperation."

I gave them real hope!" Samson roared, outraged.

He could not let Cullen get away with this.

Fuming at the insult he continued.

"I gave them hope, I gave them a purpose!" He bellowed. "How many were left to rot like I was after the Chantry burned away their minds!"

Cullen shook his head. "Far less now, thanks to your poising them."

With a roar Samson unleashed his full power, his armour, sword, entire being overflowing with Red Lyrium; he would make Cullen pay for that insult, then, to the void with his original plan; he would slaughter them all where they stood.

The power burst forth, radiating from him in arcing surges; it was time to end this once and for all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	37. Cullen III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 36 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cullen**

Cullen grit his teeth, this was going to be his toughest challenge yet, the hardest fight he had ever faced. It was hard to even see Samson anymore, through the thick red cloud of energy that enshrouded him. Samson was glaring, his eyes glowing red, just as Knight Commander Meredith's had; Cullen knew exactly what was happening; he hated the thought, but it was the only way.

"I will see you pay for this, Cullen!" Samson yelled.

With that he lunged and attempted to attack. Cullen was ready however, and, pivoting swiftly, he deflected, knocking Samson off balance. He attempting to deliver a strike of his own, down Samson's back, but all he got for his trouble was the deafening shriek of metal on metal as the armour was merely scratched. Samson laughed; clearly relishing his advantage.

"Accept it." He snarled; backhanding Cullen, making him stagger. "I am just too strong for you."

His strength was incredible; beyond human and when he attempted to deliver a punishing blow with his sword, Cullen only barely blocked. Yet the blow jarred his shield and Cullen nearly lost feeling in that arm.

Cullen hissed as he staggered back. _'Maker's breath, he's far stronger than before; this...this isn't...I must stay focused; keep, keep fighting.'_

He readied himself again, Samson just shook his head unleashing even more power.

Cullen grit his teeth and fought on, striking at Samson but not inflicting any damage. Samson just kept laughing and striking himself; forcing Cullen to dodge or deflect the attacks; he couldn't afford to block anymore, not after what just happened.

"Just give up already, die!" Samson yelled as he struck again.

Cullen yelled out as he only narrowed avoided the blow, but not fully. He winced at the pain that lanced up his right arm from the cut he had received. Samson's strength had truly improved beyond anything; he had just cut through Cullen's armour as if it was thin parchment.

"Cullen!" Arya cried out, clearly worried.

He shook his head. "Stay back, this is my fight; I have to...I have to keep going."

Gendry then yelled out. "But, you'll…!"

Samson laughed. "Oh please, how pathetic, just let them fight, I can kill all of you easily.

Ducking under yet another attack, Cullen then heard Meera telling Arya and Gendry not to intervene.

"He can win this, I know he can." She said. "In fact, he already has."

Cullen managed a smile; pleased in her confidence in him. He wondered if she had seen it too, the same thing he had noticed about Samson.

The duel continued, Samson continued to dominate; his raw power forcing Cullen to dodge or give ground. Laughing, Samson simply began unleashing even more power. Cullen grit his teeth and dug in.

' _This cannot last much longer; how much more does he intend to...'_ He thought desperately.

He was knocked off his feet as Samson struck his shield again, knocking Cullen onto his back. He heard the gasps for his allies and struggled to move. But Samson was quicker, he now stood above Cullen, a sick grin on his face, which looked almost twisted by the Red Lyrium. His eyes were glowing bright red, the veins in his face too.

"You should have learned your lesson Cullen; you should not have pushed me so far." He said; his voice seemed to tremble with every syllable. "You should have joined me when you had the chance, when I made you the offer."

Cullen snarled, despite his injured state. "Never."

Samson shook his head and raised his sword above his head, ready for the killing blow. It was then, it happened, with a powerful blast, Samson's armour and sword ruptured and all power drained out of him, although the Red Lyrium cloud still remained, Samson screamed in agony and Cullen knew what was happened, he had seen it before at Kirkwall, when Meredith was defeated.

Despite his anger at Samson, Cullen couldn't allow this to happen to him; leaping to his feet, and out of the way of the Red Lyrium cloud himself, He swung his sword, catching Samson with the flat of the blade. Samson's yells were cut short as he too was knocked out of the way, saved from becoming a statue of Red Lyrium at the last minute, yet also being knocked out.

"Cullen!"

He turned, panting for breath, the other three approached him, amazed and concerned.

He nodded. "It's alright, I'll live...I had to, had to get him to do that, to keep raising his power."

Meera nodded and revealed she had indeed understood. "I thought so, by forcing him to keep using more and more power, you made it unstable and in the end, the pressure was too great."

Cullen nodded; it was then they heard more shouts and saw Robb approaching, along with Dacey Mormont and the Greatjon. Seeing their amazement and desperate to save time he quickly explained what happened, aided by Arya, Gendry and Meera.

It was then agreed they could waste no more time. Despite Cullen's exhaustion, he insisted on continuing onwards with them. So he, along with Arya, Gendry, Meera and Robb prepared to hurry onwards, while Dacey and the Greatjon seized Samson as a prisoner and went to regroup with the main army.

They hurried onwards, sure that they were near the end, they could feel it, the ones they sought to rescue, along with Calpernia and Corypheus himself were just ahead.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	38. Arya IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 37 of my crossover story, end of the Temple of Mythal incident, hope you enjoy it :)

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, indeed.  
raw666: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya almost gasped out loud at what she saw in that final chamber; it wasn't the ruin the other chambers were. The place almost looked like it was mixed with nature, a stunning beauty, even to her jaded eye. But she did not focus on the scenery, on the trees and such around them for too long.

Her eyes went to the large circular pool in the middle of the room, a strange mirror at the opposite end. Around her, she felt Robb, Gendry, Meera and Cullen all tense; she couldn't blame them, she did too.

For standing there, on the edge of the pool, facing them, a smug grin on his face, was Corypheus. She could see her captured siblings, all helplessly, bound and gagged now, it seemed they no longer needed Bran's wisdom; he must have read the final inscription by the pool.

' _No!'_ She thought in dismay, they were too late.

For Calpernia stood in the centre of the pool which was glowing and seeming to feed into her in waves of energy.

"I see our pursuers have finally arrived." Corypheus remarked mockingly. "But too late as usual...how very...cliché."

Arya grit her teeth; tightening her grip on Needle; the others all stood ready; but they couldn't risk it, they could move, not with Bran, Sansa and Rickon still in danger. They could only watch as Calpernia, now looking more smug than ever, stepped out of the now empty well.

"Ah, good...A chance to test my new power." She remarked. "Master, allow me to deal with them."

Corypheus nodded slowly; a strange expression on his face, his hand inside his robe. "As you wish, Calpernia, it will indeed be...interesting."

Something wasn't right here; but Arya sensed they were now in serious trouble.

Before either Corypheus or Calpernia could react however, they heard a loud deafening roar.

"Dragon!" Cullen yelled; just as the creature itself landed, right in the empty pool.

As it let out another roar, Arya found herself frozen; staring in awe at the magnificent creature. It was massive, with golden and white scales, two large horns that jutted backwards and curved upwards, it had large yellow eyes and razor sharp, gleaming white fangs and claws.

It's wingspan was huge and it was clearly very, very powerful.

The force of it's landing had jolted them, now Arya saw a chance, but it was far too risky, her captive siblings had been knocked away from their captors, to the side of the room.

Calpernia and Corypheus were both forced to move, as the Dragon suddenly attacked, it did not seem to care who it hit, simply attacking everyone and everything in sight. It then unleashed a torrent of flame from its mouth, right towards her.

"Shit!"

Before she could react, Cullen was in front of her, in front of all of them, raising his shield. To her amazement, the shield held and the flames curved around them.

Seeing her expression as he struggled to hold his shield Cullen smirked. "Shield's made from Dragon bone...C'mon, before it's too late."

Arya nodded and, with Cullen trying to defend them, they tried to make their way to Sansa, Bran and Rickon.

As they moved, Arya noticed that Calpernia seemed to be struggling, it was clear these new powers weren't what she expected and she was trying to gain control of them.

Corypheus meanwhile held out the orb Bran had told her about and that Dragon, that Red Dragon that had flown over Westeros had appeared and was now fighting the Golden one.

' _Now it makes sense, it's his Dragon, he's controlling it, but...'_ Arya realized before shaking her head. _'Focus, focus on what matters just now.'_

In the midst of the chaos of Calpernia trying to harness her new magical powers, Corypheus' fury and the two dragons fighting each other, Arya and her companions had reached the captives and quickly set them free.

"Bran, Gods, I can't believe they..." Arya gasped as she watched the carnage.

Bran had a grim smirk. "I...may have _forgot_ to mention about the Guardian of Mythal, that dragon."

Arya almost wanted to laugh at that; but she couldn't they were trapped, unable to do anything but watch as the Dragon battle ended and all attention turned to them again.

They were even more trapped; Calpernia had harnessed her new power and now controlled the Guardian, they now had two Dragons to contend with.

It was then Arya remembered something.

"Wait! She cried as she pulled the memory crystal from her pocket. "Calpernia, you...you have to see this!"

Calpernia scoffed. "Foolish girl, nothing you do will work, this is the end for you..."

Arya cut across her. "Corypheus is using you, he doesn't intend what you think he does! Just look at this...ask...Erasthenes."

Calpernia froze as she said that; Corypheus glared.

"How, how do you know that name?"

Arya threw the crystal to Calpernia who caught it, suddenly activating it, allowing her to see the memories, the last will and testament of her former master Erasthenes; who had been bound by Corypheus with a powerful spell.

The same spell he planned to now use on Calpernia to acquire her powers, completing her purpose as the vessel, allowing to acquire the power, without any of the trappings it entailed.

It was indeed the last will and testament of the man, for he had been killed shortly after making it, with Solas only acquiring it from Corypheus during the attack on Winterfell by pure chance. Deathly silence followed as the crystal's light faded.

Suddenly Calpernia started as it shattered in her hands, destroyed by Corypheus.

"Enough delays, kill them."

She remained frozen, until she turned her master, hatred and rage burning in her eyes.

She raised her staff and suddenly, without warning, the Guardian of Mythal, turned and attacked the Red Dragon again and attempted to attack Corypheus too.

"You dare, you lied to me, used me...murdered him!" She screamed. "This is not why I joined you, this is not what you promised!"

Corypheus glowered. "You never comprehend what I envision Calpernia; this petty sudden defiance shows only weakness, you..."

"Silence, you will not get what you seek!" She bellowed back at him.

With that, so many things happened at once, Calpernia appeared to gather all her magical power; she gave Corypheus one hate filled glare and let out a yell.

At the same time, a bright flash consumed Arya and her companions, at the same time as a massive explosion, centring on Calpernia, overtook the entire Temple of Mythal.

* * *

By the time Arya regained her equilibrium she was surprised to find herself outside the temple; with her siblings, Gendry, Meera and Cullen, with the Northern army and the imprisoned Samson.

"What, where…?" She gasped.

Robb shook his head. "It looks like, like we..."

They finally surveyed their surroundings, they were outside, the temple was utterly destroyed, so much so they could see the Well, now exposed to the outside. The Guardian of Mythal lay, unmoving, more than likely dead.

The Red Dragon was flying away, blood visibly dripping from it as it flew. Corypheus and Calpernia were gone. It was clear now the explosion had been Calpernia, using all her magic in a suicidal attack, while also warping Arya and the others to safety.

' _She's dead, taking the powers of the Well with her, Corypheus is gone too...but something tells me, not for good.'_ She mused. _'Even so, this is a major setback for him, he has been dealt a serious blow, he will need time to recover.'_

She smiled; it wasn't what they pictured but it was a victory nonetheless.

So, agreeing to share the story while on the road, the now liberated hostages, Arya and her companions and Robb all joined the army and mounted up. Taking Samson with them they began to head home, back to Winterfell.

* * *

End of chapter and the Temple of Mythal incident, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	39. Davos II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 38 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
raw666: Thanks, yeah, things have really changed now, the power of the well has been removed from Corypheus' grasp; he's lost his current body, his dragon is injured, Samson is captured, Calpernia dead; the Guardian of Mythal dead, a serious blow, but not the end, Corypheus still has his armies after all.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Davos**

Standing at the prow of his ship, Davos sighed sadly as he saw Cape Wrath coming into view. It had been so long since he had last seen his home; yet now he was returning, but the news he brought wasn't good. He wondered how Marya would react, how his sons would react, when only one of the sons, one of the older brother's he had taken to Dragonstone with him, returned.

' _Matthos, gave his life so we could escape; but, is this, is this truly the end...I cannot believe it is.'_ He thought to himself. _'Stannis is dead, but there are still so many things left undone, things that could keep his hopes alive.'_

He looked over to where Devan stood; also watching his home wistfully.

Davos sighed; not knowing what to expect, he had sent word beforehand via a raven; now, apart from himself, Devan, Princess Shireen and Queen Selyse, only the handful of people who escaped with them, the ones actually sailing the boat, were present. It wasn't going to be easy; but he could see no other way.

He approached his son.

"Devan, are you…?" He began, uncertain.

Devan nodded. "I'll be fine Father; so...we're home..."

"Yes." Davos replied. "We, we better get ready; send word to Her Grace and Princess Shireen that we've arrived."

Devan nodded and Davos watched him go.

He actually truly worried for his son, especially now. The rapid and unexpected deaths of his older brothers had thrust Devan into the difficult position of becoming his father's heir, without any warning or preparation.

' _But I know Devan, this won't overwhelm him...he won't let it.'_ Davos thought with a small smile.

He instead turned to focus on their arrival to Cape Wrath.

* * *

Once the ship had docked and everything was set for them to disembark, Davos made his way down the gangplank; Devan just behind him.

Marya was already there waiting for them, he could see in her eyes her sorrow at the loss of her eldest sons, the worry no doubt from receiving the most recent news and now, relief.

There was visible relief in her eyes, no doubt at seeing her husband and son safe, all her surviving family now accounted for.

"Oh Davos, I've been so worried; this is, I can't..." She said, her voice barely above a whisper as they embraced.

Softly kissing her, Davos nodded. "I know, but, we'll figure this out."

She nodded; turning to Devan; Davos braced himself; knowing all to well how Marya doted on the boy.

She knew after all, of how he had almost been murdered by burning, of his involvement of the recent attack in Dragonstone. Hearing he was alive was one thing, seeing it was quite another.

Predictably, before Devan had time to react, Marya embraced him, kissing his forehead, almost weeping.

"Oh Devan, thank the Gods..."

Devan flushed crimson, wriggling in her grasp. "Mother..."

Seeing his youngest sons, Stannis and Steffon approaching, Davos acted quickly to save Devan from further embarrassment.

"Marya, we need to talk, quickly, but we must first see to Her Grace and Princess Shireen." He explained.

Marya nodded, letting go of Devan, just as his brothers arrived, and said women themselves also appeared. Davos could see that Selyse was still angry and unhappy, misguided into believing they could have stayed and fought.

Shireen was deeply saddened, still in mourning for her father and rightly so. Arrangements were quickly made and Devan and his brothers escorted Selyse and Shireen to their chambers within Cape Wrath.

Meanwhile, Davos and Marya made their way to their great hall where they could discuss what to do next.

* * *

As they sat, Davos sighed.

"Stannis' death changes everything; no doubt our enemies in King's Landing think the war is over now." He stated. "But we cannot leave this, we must fight on; even though we have no King...the Stormlands have no Lord now...But if we could find someone with Baratheon blood."

Marya bit her lip. "You speak of one of King Robert's bastards, based on what I've been hearing, it would be our only option, even if illegitimate. But...I know of only two who could..."

Davos nodded slowly. "Yes, and Gendry already refused King Stannis; he's now a Stark...Which leaves Edric Storm, but I sent him away across the sea for safety."

"You mentioned the Starks; we must try to ensure at least they remain on our side." Marya noted. "Isn't there some way…?"

"There is." Davos replied, remembering.

Unfortunately, it wasn't an easy task, at least at first. For they had to not only clear up the details with Shireen but also cope with Selyse's protests; her refusal to let Shireen's betrothal to Rickon Stark go ahead. Until Shireen openly defied her and agreed to it; explaining it was the only way they could survive.

* * *

It was a very tense several days that followed; especially after hearing about the attack on Winterfell by Corypheus and his men.

But finally, Davos received word that relieved him, the Starks remained loyal, they had survived the attack, Shireen's escort had got her safely to White Harbour and then to Winterfell and the Starks intended to keep their word.

Shireen now opted to stay in Winterfell, awaiting her marriage to Rickon. While still in a grim position, Davos felt they at least now had a chance, a good chance, at recovery.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	40. Arya V

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 39 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Not exactly, that wasn't Davos' last chapter, just a major change for him.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya smiled in relief as she rode, along with her family, on their way back to Winterfell. The nightmare was finally over, they had rescued Sansa, Bran and Rickon; the Temple of Mythal had been levelled and they had struck a serious blow against Corypheus.

' _It's not over yet, I'm well aware of that, there's no way Corypheus is finished, not even by that.'_ She reminded herself. _'Plus there's still; our own war and Gods knows what else...I just have a bad feeling. But, for now, I should at least take joy in our victory, in reuniting with my family.'_

She glanced over at Gendry who nodded; apparently he had been thinking the same things. She quietly agreed, no point dwelling on the past, or worrying about things that were impossible to foresee.

All they could do was stick to the present and make the most of what they had. When they finally stopped for the night, the army began the various tasks necessary to set up camp, they were back in the North now but still a few days ride away from home.

"Gendry." She said, getting his attention. "Let's go; we should help out too, get some wood for the fires."

He nodded and followed her. Arya continued to reflect; again smiling as she considered how well she and Gendry often worked as a team.

* * *

As they worked, gathering the firewood she spoke.

"Gendry, I...I think we did well, not only rescuing my family but, when we had to fight those...people." She said.

He nodded. "The Red Templars your mean, at the least the Venatori are; well, not as monstrous; strangely, doesn't make it easier."

She sighed. "It shouldn't...only a monster would find killing easy."

She could feel Gendry's eyes upon her and knew what he was thinking; she had once felt, upon hearing the dangers her family had been placed in, upon facing the obstacles and cruel treatments set before her, that killing those responsible was the only way; in fact, her earliest opportunity for that came at Harrenhall; but hadn't actually worked. Thinking back now, she was quietly relieved that she had got angry with Jaqen and thrown his offer back in his face.

' _In some cases...it's unavoidable, but not as much as I seemed to think...Gods; I shouldn't have.'_ She tried to clear her thoughts and smiled. "Sorry, I shouldn't be talking like this. We've done something good; we should be happy about it."

Gendry smiled. "You're right; well, let's keep going. Speaking of fighting, we should spar again, we fought well in the Temple, I think we really do fight well together. But there's always room to get better."

"Always." She agreed.

He was right; she knew, they fought well together, another example of their teamwork. Their fighting styles complimented each other too; Gendry, surprisingly, taking after his father and favouring a war-hammer as his weapon.

It was while they were preparing to return with their firewood that Arya noticed something was wrong. She instantly dropped what she was carrying and drew Needle; seeing this Gendry tensed.

"Arry…?"

"We're not alone." She replied simply; before turning. "Come out now, stop hiding."

The figure emerged; a very familiar figure.

"Well, well, a girl has indeed improved." Jaqen remarked with a grin. "Such a shame her skills are wasted..."

Arya shook her head angrily. "Don't even go there, I know what you're thinking."

"Arry, what's going on, what are you talking about?" Gendry asked, suddenly very wary.

"You remember this man, from Harrenhall." She remarked; he nodded. "Well; he urged me to give him three names, for him to kill those people. It was all a trick; for me to see what the Faceless Men could do...to entice me."

Jaqen nodded. "A man is surprised it took so long. But enough, a girl should know, she is wasting herself; the Faceless Men, offer her a chance for..."

"No, I said no, I am happy as I am, I have what I need." Arya snarled.

Jaqen shook his head. "Then we are at odds; for a man comes on contract...to kill a girl's husband. But to spare her"

They both froze at that; someone had placed a contract on Gendry's life.

But before either of them could react to this news, Jaqen suddenly stumbled, a crossbow bolt protruding from his shoulder. They quickly turned to look and then saw the man who fired.

He was tall and thin with brown hair and brown beard, clad in dark clothing and seemed armed with two daggers, his crossbow, of which he had two were in fact mounted on the wrists of his gauntlets. He certainly didn't look like anyone from Westeros.

"Faceless Men." He remarked scornfully; his accent immediately confirming he was a foreigner. "What a load of pig-shit. All smoke and mirrors and falsehoods; all desperate to be fancy and make the deaths look like elaborate accidents."

Jaqen had recovered and turned to face this new assailant. "What does a man think he knows about us, we..."

The man snorted. "You are a desperate fraud, all that matters to Assassin's is the killing. That's what we are paid for; the Antivan Crows know this and I will gladly demonstrate...to stop you stealing my contract."

Gendry gasped, Arya looked at him; eyes wide. _'Alright, what is going;_ two _contracts on Gendry,_ two _different Assassin's from two different groups.'_

Suddenly, things seemed a lot more dangerous, and suspicious, than ever before. If what they had been hearing was disturbing enough, what they saw next took it to another level. Despite his obvious skill, Jaqen found himself shockingly no match for the Antivan Crow and was soon, most certainly, dead.

The Antivan Crow wasted no time either; the moment Jaqen's body hit the ground he spun around and fired his second crossbow at Gendry. Seeing this Arya quickly leapt between them, crying out as she felt the sting in her right shoulder.

"Arry!" Gendry cried out, trying to help her up.

She struggled to rise, to her shock, her right arm was rapidly going numb.

The Antivan Crow shook his head. "Stupid girl, my contract specified I kill this man...it said nothing about extra fatalities. You should have waited your turn."

Shaking his head he calmly reloaded his crossbows; Arya fought to steady her breathing, the numbness was starting to spread from her arm.

She had been poisoned; she also realized that, unlike Jaqen, the Antivan Crow had no intentions of sparing her; they were both going to die. He wouldn't be so calm if there was even the smallest chance of them actually escaping.

"Ah, always bragging as ever Nuncio." A thickly accented voice caught their attention.

The Antivan Crown, now revealed to be called Nuncio, spun around, hatred blazing in his eyes. "You!"

The man who stepped forwards had pointed ears, a Thedoisan Elf, dark eyes, tan skin and long white blonde hair, partly braided, he also had a tattoo on the left side of his face. He wore light armour and had the sheaths for two daggers strapped to his back.

"That's all I get, one pronoun?" The man quipped, unconcerned.

Nuncio growled. "How dare you even show your face, Zevran, you traitor!"

Zevran shrugged. "I'm here on official business, my new line of work. Then I happened to stumble across this little scene and thought, well...I can't just leave now, can I."

Deathly silence followed as the two men stared each other down.

Arya stiffened; this was unlike anything she had seen before. What Nuncio had said, this man Zevran was an Assassin, an Antivan Crow; but he had betrayed them.

The numbness had slowed, but was still spreading; she had to warn Gendry not to remove the bolt yet. That would cause her to bleed and the rush of blood would likely accelerate the poison's spread. Again they could only watch as two expert killers fought; like what happened with Jaqen, the fight was quick and almost impossible to follow.

Nuncio fired one of his wrist mounted crossbows; Zevran seemed to vanish in a cloud of smoke, only to suddenly reappear severing the crossbows with little effort. Taken aback, Nuncio barely had time to retrieve his daggers before Zevran killed him, using both of his own daggers to ruthless effect.

The moment Nuncio fell dead, Zevran shook his head sadly, sheathing his daggers.

"As always, such a waste." He muttered before searching the body. "Ah, here we are."

He then turned and approached Arya; she immediately tensed but then noticed he was holding what looked like a glass vial."

He handed it to her. "Drink this, it's the antidote; Nuncio always carried antidotes to his poisons on his person; he liked to test them...on himself for some reason."

Wary but taking the risk Arya drank and immediately, feeling returned where previously there had been numbness.

As the bolt was removed and her wound treated, Arya and Gendry observed this Zevran.

"Who exactly are you, why are you here?" She asked at last.

Zevran smiled and replied. "I suppose a proper introduction is in order. "Zevran Arainai; former Antivan Crow, currently in the service of Queen Daenerys Targaryen and...roguishly handsome assassin."

"Wait, did you say...Daenerys Targaryen?" Arya gasped.

She had heard the stories about the Dragon Queen and the events that had been occurring over the seas; it was starting to look like they might be true.

"Indeed." Zevran replied. "Hmm; I came here to spy for her, to see the lay of the land, she is planning to bring an end to the current war in Westeros...If you were smart, you'd convince your family to join her."

Arya stood, glaring. "I understand why you'd make such an offer; but I don't appreciate the threat."

Raising his hands Zevran laughed. "No threat intended, dear girl; just...friendly advice, your family is in a tight spot right now after all; since the man you supported is dead?"

"True...we'll think about it."

Satisfied Zevran casually said his farewells before leaving. Arya and Gendry shared a look, this drastically changed everything. They had to hurry and get back, they had to inform the others of what had just happened; they faced a much bigger problem than they ever anticipated it seemed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	41. Eddard III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 40 of my crossover story, we have now crossed the half-way threshold for this story, last chapter marked the halfway point, anyway, hope you enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
raw666: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well; can't really say, but we won't exactly be seeing anything of it, since the only other time the Faceless Men appear is in story 5, and well, that's going to be an interesting part. Yeah, the question is, who hired which group, also, is it just one person, or more than one.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

When he had heard the news from the sentries, Ned had scarcely believed it. But now, here he was, watching in amazement and joy as Robb and the army returned, Arya, Gendry, Meera and Cullen amongst them, and so too were Sansa, Bran and Rickon. They were all safe, they were all back.

"Oh Ned, I...I can't believe it, they..." Cat gasped as she stood by him.

He smiled, noting she was just barely managing to contain herself; he was having a hard time restraining himself too.

He nodded. "I know, it's; it's time, let's go see them."

By now they had all arrived and dismounted, everyone was all looking relieved to be home, he couldn't blame them, after everything that happened, the attack hadn't been anticipated, but now, now it was over. They had earned a moment's reprieve at least.

"Father...As you can see, we've succeeded." Robb announced as they approached; smiling widely. "Better than we could have hoped in fact."

Raising an eyebrow, Ned couldn't hide his interest. "Oh?"

But then, Arya looked around and spoke, suddenly looking concerned. "Not here, it's best we talk in private. Gendry and I have something important to share too."

Now even more curious Ned agreed and so, along with his family they made their way to the solar; Ned still overjoyed at having his family safely reunited and having overcome yet another issue.

* * *

Once alone in the solar, Cat immediately lost her restraint and embraced the children, one by one. Ned smiled and, slightly more composed and while he too embraced them, he was more in control of his emotions.

"Mother it's, it's fine...we're all fine." Arya reassured her as it was her turn.

Catelyn just smiled. "I know, I know Arya, that's something I'll be grateful for every day."

Sitting down at his desk, Ned then asked. "What exactly happened, what is this news you have to tell us Arya?"

Arya shook her head. "Best you hear about what happened while we were trying to rescue the others first."

So, with everybody filling in various gaps, all of them began to tell their story, of what they were now collectively calling the Temple of Mythal Incident. Needless to say, Ned was shocked by this, not only the story which explained what had happened to Corypheus, as well as his lieutenants, but the fact that a part of Thedas had ended up here in Westeros.

"This is, Gods, this is a lot to take in." He said at last. "But...If what you're telling me is true; we have temporarily halted Corypheus' schemes, one of his lieutenants is dead and the other now in our custody?"

Bran nodded. "That, summarizes it I guess."

The others nodded and Ned and Cat were clearly amazed at just what had happened.

Yet they weren't finished yet; finally Arya stepped forwards; brushing back the white strands of her hair from her face.

"If only that was the end of it, on the way back...we were attacked." She explained. "Gendry and I; by Assassin's, Faceless Men and Antivan Crows."

Ned froze, Cat gasped; the others looked grim, Gendry merely nodded as he and Arya related their entire adventure and also their encounter with the ex-Antivan Crow, Zevran.

"It turns out, he's working for Daenerys Targaryen and she is preparing to come to Westeros." Arya explained. "Father, I know, what you had planned; but, after everything that's happened, after...with Stannis dead, what other option do we have."

"Arya, this is..." Ned replied, uncertain. _'It's; she's not wrong but...Everything we've worked for.'_

Arya shook her head. "At least consider the possibilities Father, with Stannis dead, we don't have a lot of other options. At least this way we can fight on and see the throne in the hands of someone who has a rightful claim to it."

Ned almost laughed at how serious Arya was about this. It was quite unlike her, yet he was proud of her too.

"I will Arya, you're right, it is something we'll need to consider, but, until Daenerys Targaryen actually gets here to Westeros. We can't really do anything."

She nodded and Ned knew that this would indeed change everything.

* * *

It was three days later, with Samson securely imprisoned and denied access to any sort of Red Lyrium, although despite their efforts, he refused the normal Lyrium they tried to give him to ensure he didn't lose his mind any further.

Winterfell had completely recovered from the attack and things seemed to be calming down. With everything secure Ned knew it was time to consider the future of himself and his people; however it was then one thing that did still linger emerged.

When he received word that Roose Bolton had arrived. He prepared himself, recalling the issue there. He did not have to wait long before Roose entered, with two prisoners.

"Lord Stark; I have done as you asked." He replied; his eyes narrowing. "I have the traitors; the ones who sought to take over Winterfell. Or at least the survivors."  
"Survivors?"

He nodded. "The main schemers if you will; the rest were simple...soldiers and other, miscreants who have been dealt with. But these are the two you want; my own son, Ramsay and his lover, some woman named Myranda."

It was then Ned got a good look at the prisoners and realized one was indeed female, the other Roose's bastard son.

"Gods, this is, how…?" He gasped; taken aback."

Roose sighed. "I don't blame you Lord Stark; but I've found confirmation, they were the ones who were to receive that letter."

He then went on to explain the full story.

It seemed they were plotting behind Roose's back, desperate for power; so desperate they even intended to aid the Iron Throne and the Lannisters in removing the Starks from power. They planned to simply take over Winterfell; thinking that, in the aftermath, Roose would approve as he would now be Warden of the North.

"He honestly believed we'd simply surrender?" Ned asked in shock.

Roose nodded. "He believed that, with Stannis dead, you'd have no choice but to surrender, that your will to fight would be...gone."

Ned sighed. "I see, thank you Lord Bolton, for resolving this quickly, we will have them imprisoned here, until their sentence."

Roose nodded and the two prisoners were taken away to await their fate; with Roose reaffirming his loyalty to the Starks. Ned let out a sigh of relief, it was over now, so it was time to prepare for their next step.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	42. Sansa III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 41 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **raw666: Maybe so, but it's quite clear they have other options; things are definitely changing.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, he's been caught at least, before he could cause any harm.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa smiled in relief as she looked around Winterfell; she couldn't deny, she had been afraid, deeply afraid, that she'd never see it again. Her capture and time spent as a hostage of Corypheus and his forces was without a doubt the most terrifying she had experienced.

Even her time in King's Landing hadn't been as terrifying as what she had just endured.

' _Calm down now, calm down...Remember, you're safe.'_ She told herself. _'We're all safe, we all made it back. I just...So much has changed; I'm still trying to keep it all straight.'_

It was true; the political scene of Westeros was rapidly changing all due to so many events recently. The events of these past two years had changed them all so much; Sansa could remember when the most she worried about was gossiping with Jeyne Poole; constructing in her head her ideal husband and wedding and so many other things.

Looking back she shook her head. _'It was all so childish; blind to the truth...but now, now if I want to be of any help, I have to try and think_ _about_ _...'_

She sighed; things were so complicated; and the rapidly changing nature brought about by so many conflicting political landscapes beginning to mesh together was only making it all the more difficult. Nevertheless, she was determined to persevere. She wanted to help her family in any way she could.

She knew this was the best way, she'd have to improve her political skills; she didn't have Arya's skills after all; so she'd have to find her own way. At that moment however, she saw something which momentarily distracted her; yet filled her with even more relief.

"Pod!" She cried out; seeing him and approaching him at once.

He turned and smiled. "Ah, Lady Sansa, I...I heard you had returned safely...I'm glad to see you."

She nodded. "What about you, are you...alright, I mean…?"

"I'm not hurt; thank you My Lady." He replied. "I'm just glad you-"

He stopped short as Sansa, simply reacting, embraced him. Realizing what she was doing, she almost gasped, surprised by her behaviour, it seemed he was too. She let go, he was blushing, looking at her, eyes wide. She quickly cleared her throat and composed herself, already feeling her face burning.

"I...sorry, I'm just glad you are alright." She replied shakily.

He nodded. "I-I-As am I...Glad you're alright that is, My Lady."

After some more, awkward, conversation, she departed; glad that the nightmare was finally over.

* * *

It was later in the day she met up with Jeyne again.

"Sansa, thank the Gods you're alright; I was so worried." She said at once as they embraced.

Sansa smiled and nodded. "I know, Jeyne, I know...But I survived, we all survived."

As they sat down, Jeyne bit her lip. "Do you think, do you think we've…?"

"It's not over yet I'm afraid." Sansa replied honestly. "All we did was...temporarily setback Corypheus' plans...and there's still the matter of the war against the Lannisters."

Jeyne looked worried at that however. "But what are we fighting for, I mean; who are we fighting for?"

"We have nothing...definite yet; but we will." Sansa reassured her.

Jeyne nodded, smiling and looking relieved.

After a brief pause, Sansa decided to change the subject. "So, I hear you and Theon are betrothed now."

Jeyne's face immediately lit up at that. "Yes, my father just confirmed it..."

Sansa grinned and listened intently as Jeyne spoke about the betrothal, their plans. Her amazement that Theon actually felt the same way about her. All the while she marvelled at the fact that Jeyne's father and her own had allowed such a union and, noting to herself that Theon, whatever his birth, truly was of the North now; just like them, another one of the family.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	43. Bran IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 42 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Well, we can only wait and see.  
raw666: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah :)  
**Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran smiled as he manoeuvred his wheeled chair through Winterfell's courtyard. He was so relieved to be home again; after everything. He was considering how things had changed, all thanks to one drastic incident carried out by the enemy of the entire combined worlds. He shuddered as he thought about how horribly different things could have gone.

He shook himself however. _'Don't dwell on it; you're safe, everyone's safe. You have much to look forward too, think about that instead.'_

He smiled, knowing all too well that it wouldn't be long now. Aside from various political issues, recovering from the recent battles and such. The main event being focused on in Winterfell now was his and Meera's upcoming wedding. His smile widened as he thought of that.

' _We're going to be married soon. I can hardly wait, Meera is so excited too.'_ He recalled. _'She; she came to save me; again...Gods it's...'_

He continued to bask in thoughts about the upcoming wedding; after so long; quietly nursing his feelings for Meera, only to find she felt the same and then to have both their families accept their betrothal. It all felt so surreal; especially knowing that before too long; they soon be man and wife.

Meera was already preparing herself; Bran had to admit, he was amazed. He wasn't sure how his mother managed it; but ever since preparations had gathered speed, his mother had been spending an increasing amount of time with Meera and had somehow convinced Meera to make some slight changes to her usual style.

Bran still recalled the first time he saw Meera in a dress; he had been left speechless; something which made her laugh and declare the whole thing worth it.

Not that he didn't find her amazing in her usual attire; but in a dress, the small subtle covers normally covered by her breeches and tunic were visible, she looked stunning. His mother had confessed she and Meera had merely talked and Meera had agreed to a few changes here and there.

It wasn't anything permanent; for he had seen Meera in her usual attire not too long ago; but it was still an interesting switch. He was distracted from his thoughts when he saw someone entering Winterfell; the figure that appeared was a woman, he noted right away her short, slim build and guessed she was one of the Crannogmen; one of Meera's people.

Curious he began to move over towards her.

"Hello." He greeted her warmly once he was close enough.

The woman turned to him, smiling warmly. "Hello, you must be Brandon Stark, correct?"

He nodded. "Yes, that's me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last; I am Jyana Reed." She revealed at last.

Bran's eyes widened as he realized right away who he was talking to; Meera's mother; his soon to be good-mother.

He quickly composed himself however. "Ah, I...Welcome to Winterfell lady Reed."

She smiled and nodded; seemingly glad to finally see the man her daughter would be marrying.

He was glad to see that, just like her children, Jyana didn't show any judgement on him being a cripple.

"It is very nice to meet you; I've heard a lot." She was saying.

Bran nodded. "As have I; I...I'm sorry, I meant to visit and pay my respects, but I never could. I wish to offer my sincere condolences for your husband."

Jyana had a small smile, a fond look in her eyes. "Thank you, Lord Bran. I; I know Howland would have approved of you and Meera."

Bran couldn't help but smile at that; relieved.

"Mother!"

Bran turned, as did Jyana, to see Meera arriving, eyes wide and grinning. Jyana smiled widely and mother and daughter embraced as Meera spoke.

"I'm so glad you made it. After; after everything that happened..." She said.

Jyana nodded. "I know, but...we managed; we all did. It won't be long now."

Meera grinned and, after talking some more with them, Bran politely excused himself, giving Meera some time to catch up with her mother. He had already received a raven from Jojen apologizing, he wouldn't be able to get away from Greywater Watch and his duties there until the day before the wedding.

He was pleased that Meera's mother approved of him and that things seemed to be looking up. He could just hope for things to remain positive; he wasn't sure how much more dangers he could cope with. At the very least, he hoped things would remain alright for a while yet.

* * *

Later he found himself attending another of his lessons with Solas. He had to admit, the more he read of the tomes Solas gave him and the more he learned, the more interested he was.

' _It's strange, even the Elves weren't immune to trying to give their history a certain slant. But; something just doesn't seem right.'_ He mused. _'Like something in their history is just...glaringly wrong, but you can't quite see it.'_

He glanced out the corner of his eye at Solas; the Elf was now fully recovered and much like his usual self again.

Finally breaking the silence, Solas spoke. "Bran; I am curious...did anything...particular happen at the Temple of Mythal?"

Bran was a little confused by this sudden question; as well as the way Solas asked it; but he replied honestly. He related his experiences at the Temple and everything that happened.

Solas looked thoughtful. "I see...how, interesting..."

Bran bit his lip. "Solas, can I ask; why are you teaching me all this?"

Solas sighed and looked away, his expression turning distant.

"I sensed it, with my magic Bran, you are...a unique individual. In fact, you may be the one chosen by destiny, upon which the fate of the merged worlds hinge...I have been trying to prepare you for that, for what is to come."

Bran gasped at that; now he suddenly felt afraid and, no matter what he did, he couldn't shake those words from his head.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	44. Arya VI

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 43 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; here we go :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya sighed as she sat at her father's desk in his solar. She had been busy, ever since she had returned from the Temple of Mythal. In front of her were various documents; many of them related to intelligence reports and such.

While the North had no spies per say; nor were they able to get scouts to find anything vital about their enemies, they did have one advantage.

Solas had used his magic, his connections with the Fade and with the Spirits in the Fade to spy on King's Landing and grant them access to many secrets. Many of the reports her father had ready, some he had not had time to yet.

' _When I told father what happened, when I told him what I wanted, he agreed.'_ She thought. _'The answer must be here somewhere, I just have to find it and...anything vital to our success in dealing with our enemies, I have to make sure is ready for Father to see, or share it with him.'_

That had been their deal; if so long as she reported anything of importance to the safety of the North and Riverlands, anything that indicated a change in the war-front for instance, she had been granted unfettered access to these reports.

She was also granted permission to use his solar to study them too; seeking any clues as to who wanted Gendry assassinated.

She was determined to get answers; but so far, her searches turned up nothing.

At least nothing that was of use to her; although she did unearth reports her father hadn't seen yet, more recent ones. Telling him about them had allowed him to send words to the Riverlands and prevent surprise attacks by Lannister and Crownlands forces on the most vulnerable castles on the borders.

"Hmmm..." She wondered aloud as she read another document. _'What a shame for Cersei, too bad she won't get to enjoy this little scheme.'_

Smirking a little at that she prepared to continue when suddenly there was a knock at the door which then opened.

"What?"

Her eyes widened as Gendry entered. "Arry..."

She bit her lip. "Gendry, I..."

"I know what you're trying to do." He told her. "This involves me, Arya. I'm the one they were trying to kill...Let me help; I need to know, who wants me dead."

Arya shook her head. "Gendry, you've not yet mastered how to read and write..."

"Which you were teaching me and why I was looking for you." He reminded her gently. "So, might as well make this lesson have some use."

She almost laughed at that; but agreed and so Gendry sat across from her and they began.

Gendry gestured to the document still in her hand.

"What's that one?"

Arya smiled. "One of Cersei's schemes, too bad for her it's failed since we're all still alive and Ramsay was caught out."

Gendry looked uneasy. "What exactly did it…?"

"The idea was, Ramsay takes over Winterfell, my family and just about all of us are slaughtered...except Sansa and I."

"What, why?" He asked, shocked.

Arya shook her head. "Cersei's game, she feels...angry with us for some reason, so she sought to take personal revenge...She wanted us transported to King's Landing?"

Gendry glared at that. "For execution?"

"Humiliation and execution, not even fit for a noble." Arya replied blandly. "In her eyes, Ramsay taking over and destroying us removes our noble status; Sansa and I would be stripped, bound, paraded through King's Landing and then, taken to the gallows she has set up in the city's main courtyard before the Red Keep; to be hanged in front of the people there."

Gendry glared, looking outraged.

Arya quickly shook her head. "Relax Gendry, remember, her scheme has failed; we're all still here."

"Doesn't mean she won't still try; any slip ups, if you end up in her hands..." He replied desperately.

Arya grinned. "Then we'll have to make sure I don't...I'd rather be in yours."

Gendry groaned; no doubt wondering sometimes how she, his wife, could so easily make an innuendo out of anything.

They continued their search for some time; Arya meanwhile doing just as he suggested, using their time here to teach him how to read and write. They took any notes them deemed important while reading the documents, to refer back to later.

"Alright, we can be sure of one thing." Arya said at last. "The Assassins were hired by two different groups of people."

Gendry nodded. "Our biggest clue there is their different reactions to you. Whoever hired the Faceless Men only wanted me dead, they were intentionally trying to spare you."

Arya agreed. "Yet the Crows didn't care; they'd kill me if I got in the way, but didn't really care one way or the other."

Unfortunately, this didn't lead them anywhere, they couldn't narrow anything down.

It wasn't until Arya found a particular document and read it, reading it to Gendry too that they realized at least part of the truth.

One of the Wisps Solas had sent out had been able to provide them with an exact copy of the Assassination Contract for Gendry, for the Antivan Crows.

"I was right, covering all the bases, in case one plan didn't work." Arya remarked.

Gendry sighed and shook his head. "Somehow, I guessed this one, so, she hired the Crows...must have contacts to Thedas. But we still don't know who hired the Faceless Men."

Arya nodded; that was still the frustrating part; but they had part of their answer at least.

The Antivan Crows had been hired by none other, than Cersei Lannister.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

So, we now have part of our answer for the Assassination Attempt on Gendry, but still no closer to figuring out who hired the Faceless Men.


	45. Sansa IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 44 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Indeed :)  
raw666: Yes, Cersei was behind one of the attempts, as for the other person, it's someone not happy with Gendry, it's someone who clearly has something they need Arya for.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, it is still harrowing, her intentions towards the Stark girls.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Taking a walk through the Godswood, Sansa smiled, enjoying the natural beauty of the place, despite the fact that inside, her mind was in turmoil. She found herself unable to escape her thoughts, thoughts which had been plaguing her since her return from the Temple of Mythal.

' _I'm not even worried about helping out my family, or trying to understand the political landscape in order to do so. I actually know now how to do that and can start...'_ She mused. _'No, I keep thinking about that talk I had with Pod; I can't believe I was so...forward...'_

She blushed at the memory of how she had suddenly embraced him, the sudden elation she had felt.

She tried to convince herself otherwise. _'I was just glad to see he was alright, after what happened when we were attacked, but...'_

She could tell that wasn't exactly right however, and no amount of trying would really convince herself that that was her only reason for embracing Pod. She could feel her face heating up, but tried to focus on something else, to no avail.

Her thoughts betrayed her, but helped her realize. _'_ _I...I can't keep lying to myself, Gods...this is, different, from that time when I mistakenly believed Joffrey...'_

She stopped briefly and bowed her head, certain that now, there could be no doubt.

' _Gods help me, is this how Arya felt when she finally realized what she felt for Gendry?'_ She wondered. _'It's true, I...I'm in love, I love, Pod.'_

Just realizing it was surprising, but what surprised her more was how happy it made her feel.

She continued making her way towards the lake at the centre of the Godswood. She froze however, eyes wide when she saw she wasn't alone.

"Pod?"

He turned, also startled, eyes wide and suddenly he blushed bright red.

"Oh, um, m-my Lady, I, I just..." He stammered. "I didn't, I mean, I'm..."

She smiled gently. "It's alright, please, calm down."

He nodded; still edgy. She bit her lip, could this, would it help her to actually admit the truth.

"I, I didn't, I wasn't expecting anyone, My Lady." Pod said at last. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's fine; are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yes, yes of course, it looks everything has finally calmed down here."

"Yes, although, there are a few things..." She said quietly.

"My Lady?"

She sighed; she couldn't stop herself; she had to know.

"Pod I...I have something I need to ask." She said. "Do, do you? I..."

He looked edgy and stepped slightly closer. "Are you, what are you saying, My Lady?"

Sansa sighed. "Pod, I, I've come to realize that I...Gods, I, I love you."

She felt herself blushed, Pod was doing the same, and actually looked shocked.

She was worried however, had it been a mistake to just blatantly admit her feelings like this.

Pod was spluttering but his words relieved and overjoyed her. "My Lady, you, I...I love you too."

She let out a soft sigh of relief and smiled; a smile he returned, although it was clear he was still nervous.

"Do you, do you think, I mean, this isn't, we're not..." He stammered.

Sansa just laughed softly and, closing the gap between them, she kissed him. He was startled but quickly responded. When they finally parted for air, Pod bit his lip.

"I...I don't know, do you think we're really a good match?" He asked cautiously.

Sansa grinned. "I believe so, especially as you'll be knighted soon."

"Knighted, but I…?" He gasped.

Sansa shook her head. "You certainly deserve it, you helped protect me and, and it was you who brought me home remember, it was all your idea."

Pod bit his lip at that and finally smiled. "I...I suppose you are right."

He grinned as did she, she couldn't help but feel elated, things were indeed getting better than ever.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, we're done with the Starks for now, will be taking a break from Winterfell for a while. Just a note, this is in fact Sansa's last chapter.


	46. Jaime IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 45 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **raw666: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime stood wary; his eyes not missing any simple details. Yet for all his searching he couldn't escape the simple facts which spread through his mind.

' _It is a joke, I'm supposed to be ensuring nothing threatens Tommen here, with the rest of the Kingsguard.'_ He pondered. _'But the only true threats I see here are the High Sparrow and Cersei.'_

He shook his head; there were still issues with his Holiness, especially where the Viddathari were concerned. Nevertheless Jaime was able to hold the man to account now, at least for many of the issues he was raising.

He sighed softly. _'As if that wasn't bad enough, Cersei has to aggravate things further; try to push her own agenda, contrary to what is good for the land. She would gladly alienate potential allies simply to satisfy her own greed.'_

He wasn't surprised, it was clear something had certainly gone wrong with his sister. Had she always been this way and he just hadn't seen it, he had no idea. He recalled their most recent argument, he had effectively backed her into a corner and, much to her fury, forced her to have the gallows she had erected deconstructed.

' _She doesn't even seem to realize her plans have failed; the Stark girls aren't coming to be hanged here, they're safe and the Starks stronger than ever. Now all she is doing with that gallows is making the citizens upset, which, as I recall, led to a riot last time.'_

That had been all he needed to say to convince the rest of the council and Cersei had been forced to do just that.

Now she stood in the Sept, glaring furiously at him, a look of utter betrayal on her face, even though there was no one to blame but herself.

He didn't care however, he had practically had to strong arm the High Sparrow into doing his duties here, for it was time for Tommen and Margaery's wedding; another reason Jaime had ordered the gallows dismantled, no eyesore to ruin the wedding in any way, the last thing Tommen or Margaery needed to see was that.

Still, all extra work aside; he was pleased with how things had turned out. _'_ _All preparations are complete, we're all ready, all that remains, is for it to begin.'_

They were all gathered at the Great Sept, with the assembled nobles, the Tyrell family and most importantly, Tommen and Margaery. Tommen already stood, waiting, ready, Margaery had just entered, escorted by her father.

' _This is it; this will be the moment where we have to be most vigilant.'_ He noted.

After all; aside from the obvious threats, Jaime knew he had to keep an eye on Cersei, to ensure she didn't act up.

He couldn't deny he was impressed with the efforts the Tyrell's put into their preparations, Margaery especially with her wedding dress, a long elegant and fancy white dress with a fitted bodice with no sleeves and an open uncovered section on her lower back and a long train made of fancy rose designs and several elegant patterns along the front, particularly on the bodice itself.

She also wore elegant and cream coloured feminine slippers and her Tyrell maiden's cloak of green and gold. Her hair was elegantly braided and piled high on top of her head, spilling down the back of her head and upon her head, she wore a small but elegant crown of her own.

Before long, Margaery had joined Tommen and the High Sparrow, looking a little paler than usual, prepared to begin the wedding ceremony. As it began, Jaime caught Cersei's eye and glared, shaking his head in warning.

She silently fumed and again glowered at him, he just rolled his eyes and instead focused on the wedding taking place. It seemed his warnings had hit home and as such, the wedding went forward without incident and as a result before too long, Tommen and Margaery kissed and their marriage was now official.

As they began to make their way back to the Red Keep, Jaime found Cersei suddenly next to him.

"Jaime what is wrong with you." She hissed. "Are you aware of what you are doing, these mistakes..."

Jaime cut across her. "The only one making mistakes here is you, I am correcting them, or are you content with turning the _entire_ land against us and having us all wiped out?"

She stared at him, outraged, but Jaime did not care.

"Your plans have failed Cersei, you have to understand now, you cannot just do as you please, that is what leads to your own destruction." He informed her.

With that he turned away and kept walking, quickening his pace in order to stay away from her, he was growing tired of her constant nonsense.

He just hoped that he could get a brief moment to himself in the coming days. For he needed time to act, he was getting closer in his investigations too, soon he was sure, he would have answers and would bring the true killer of the previous High Septon to justice, clearing Tyrion's name and nobody, not even Cersei, would stop him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a note on Margaery's dress, I did my best to base it on the dress she wore for the Purple Wedding in the TV series, so, hopefully it is accurate enough.


	47. Cersei II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 46 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like them :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, indeed :)  
raw666: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and no, Cersei is just her usual self.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei did her best to appear calm on the outside, but inside, she was seething; it was no wonder. So many things, carefully planned out and ready be put to use, dismantled just because of something as petty as the people in the city not liking it.

' _As if they even know what is good for them, as if we should care about that.'_ She thought bitterly. _'I had everything ready to show them their wildest dreams, especially the men of the city, two traitorous whores, being brought to justice, exposed before the entire city, in more ways than one.'_

But her plan to have the Stark girls publicly humiliated and executed in a manner most fitting was derailed by Jaime who had not only told her it wouldn't happen, he'd had the gallows dismantled.

She shook her head. _'Now when they are delivered to us after our allies in the North take power, I'll have to delay everything while I set up the gallows again.'_

She couldn't believe so many people were swallowing the lies about the Starks still standing strong.

She knew they were finished, they had nothing to fight for, had been badly weakened by that beast she had convinced to attack them and any who weren't dead would soon be wiped out and she'd soon teach the Stark whores a lesson.

She buried that at the moment however, she had another important matter to deal with.

"How goes your research Qyburn?" She asked.

The elderly man looked up, smiling serenely. "Ever since we first encountered it, I've been researching Lyrium, including Red Lyrium, and I've made tremendous discoveries in the process."

She nodded, she already knew this, it was precisely why she had given him that red crystal the monster that attacked them had dropped when he left.

"What we have here is certainly Red Lyrium, Your Grace." He confirmed. "Yet it is stronger, more potent than any sample I have ever seen. I believe I may be able to use it to great effect."

Cersei nodded; she had anticipated this, but hearing what he said and having already been told exactly what the effects of Red Lyrium were and how it was used and about the people who used it. She already had ideas for what to do.

A sudden idea came to her however, one that would benefit her and Qyburn both. "I have a use for this sample Qyburn; fear not, I shall be careful to ensure it doesn't affect me. You have my word however, that you after it has served the purpose I have for it, you may have this Red Lyrium for whatever you plan to do with it."

"That, is very generous Your Grace, I am more than willing to be patient, my thanks." He replied with a grin.

With that Cersei took the Red Lyrium fragment, wrapping it up carefully and left the chambers.

* * *

She glowered as she observed from a distance, the things she had heard, what she had seen, it was too much, going too far.

' _Honestly, it's not enough Jaime acts up and stops acting in our best interests, now the Tyrell's show their arrogance.'_ She thought furiously. _'They dare to assume they can do whatever they want, that they have the right to treat us the way they do.'_

She knew she had to put these worthless beasts in their place; especially Margaery; ever since the wedding the spoilt, vapid girl had been acting as if she was superior to Cersei, being openly disrespectful and forgetting Cersei's authority.

She was not going to let this stand; she knew right away she had to put a stop to their foolishness once and for all. She would have to take advantage of her current situation to do so. Then, when the truth came out, she would emerge triumphant and teach the Tyrell's a lesson once and for all.

Watching as preparations were being made, most of the Tyrell's and their soldiers would be returning to the Reach soon, except for Loras who was readying forces to occupy Dragonstone, now it was empty.

Cersei shook her head. _'Acting as if they are saviours for bringing food to the city, that's they were to do anyway, that food is ours by right and they know it, they wouldn't dare think they could get away with betraying their betters; only suicidal idiots would do that.'_

She turned away from the sight, instead she began making her way through the corridors of the Red Keep. She had to act now, before she missed her chance.

Apart from the wedding night with the bedding, Cersei had put her foot down and ensured Margaery had separate chambers from Tommen and only permitted them to share chambers once a moon. Right now, Margaery was occupying her own chambers, which suited Cersei perfectly.

"Ah good, there you are." She said as she spotted one of the castle maids.

The young woman turned and bowed. "Your Grace, you said you wanted to see me."

She nodded. "Yes, I have a task for you, something simple, but...important."

"Yes Your Grace?"

"Yes; take this." She said, handing the object to the maid. "I want you to take it to Margaery Tyrell's room, hide it there somewhere, somewhere secret, it's a little surprise for her that I want her to receive later."

The maid bowed and went to go and do just that. Meanwhile, Cersei headed back to her own chambers, she had other people to meet with, people to pay off and plans to work to ensure that the truth would be exposed at last, and what she had taken from Qyburn would be an essential part of that plan.

* * *

It was only after she had finished her business with her associates that Cersei allowed herself to relax, she would find ways as she always did and soon her victory would be complete.

She wondered if the delay in her plans to hang the Stark girls, nude, before the city was not in fact a blessing in disguise. If this all worked perfectly, as she knew it would, perhaps she could give that insufferable brat Margaery Tyrell the same treatment, it would certainly make things even more enjoyable.

This good mood lasted until she read her letter from Vivienne. _'What is this...Myrcella what has gotten into you, you cannot behave this way. That girl, showing such disrespect to a perfectly honest and useful woman, a potential ally for her in that nest of vipers that seeks her harm.'_

She could not believe it; now she had yet another enemy, the Dornish who, in addition to seeking harm upon her daughter, also sought and clearly had succeeded in, corrupting her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	48. Myrcella II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 47 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she is clearly losing it.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
raw666: Yes, she certainly is; well, we can only wait and see, do not forget where some of the family have ended up after all.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Myrcella**

Myrcella smiled, feeling relieved to once more be back in Dorne. She was happy here, away from her mother's corrupting influence and delusions.

' _I honestly don't recognize her anymore; I sometimes wonder if she was always this way and I'm only now noticing it.'_ She wondered sadly.

Still, she pushed the thoughts away; she wasn't going to let thoughts like that ruin her joy at being back in Dorne again, where she felt truly happy for the first time in as far as she could remember. She was happy, more comfortable once more as she had changed into her Dornish attire.

Smiling she watched. _'This is where I'm happy, and never more than with this too.'_

She was with Trystane, the two of them enjoying time together. She watched as Trystane gently petted Lys, his pet snake. Looking up to her he grinned, standing up, Lys nestled safely in his cupped hands.

"You want to hold her?" He asked casually.

She nodded happily. "Of course."

She recalled everything he had taught her, how to do so safely and gently took Lys herself. She gently stroked the snake which flicked its tongue at her briefly, before coiling lightly around her left wrist, until it looked like she was wearing an unusual scaly bracelet.

Just then another voice caught their attention.

"Trystane." They both turn and saw it was Ellaria. "Your father wishes to see you."

Trystane nodded and excused himself before leaving. There was a moments silence before Myrcella turned to Ellaria and smiled.

"It's good to see you again, I'm sorry I didn't..." She began.

Ellaria however cut her off with a sharp glare. "Spare me your nonsense girl."

She started. "I...what?"

"I'm done with this nonsense, I heard what happened." Ellaria snarled. "You better pray girl that Oberyn recovers."

Myrcella swallowed at that. "Prince Oberyn was merely..."

She stopped short, gasping and stumbling back as her cheek blazed in pain, Ellaria had just slapped her.

The woman's eyes blazed as she spoke again. "I mean it, if he dies, I will see you suffer, it's your fault, your fault he's..."

She shook her head and stalked off, leaving her sentence unfinished, but not before Myrcella saw the tears welling up in Ellaria's eyes.

She found herself trembling, scared. _'Gods, that's...that's...she's not...'_

She was scared, she knew Ellaria meant it; the woman truly did intend her harm, but she was being irrational, especially due to her grief. Trying to calm herself she decided to try and find Trystane again and his father, in the hopes of having them help her.

* * *

Her fear however later turned to anger as she was being followed.

"Gods, can you just stop already." She growled, spinning around to face the one following her.

Vivienne shook her head, narrowing her eyes. "I am simply making sure you are safe, Princess."

"No, you're just spying on me, now stop it and leave me alone." Myrcella snapped. "I'm fed up with this, tell my mother you can stop spying on me and that she can't keep controlling me like this."

She was truly tired of this woman and her pathetic stalking. Vivienne glowered as she heard this and Myrcella could feel the Mage looking her up and down, taking in her Dornish attire.

"That is enough of your disrespect, young lady." She spat. "You need to learn to respect your mother and your elders. But then, what should I expect for a girl who dares to expose herself like..."

Myrcella cut her off. "There's nothing wrong with how I'm dressed now shut up, murdering bitch!"

Vivienne looked outraged by that. "Excuse me!?"

Lys hissed, uncoiling from Myrcella's wrists and falling to the ground before slithering away.

"You heard me, I know you were behind those lies against Uncle Tyrion..."

Vivienne shook her head. "Oh this nonsense now, your Uncle murdered that old man, just accept it and what are you doing with that beast around your wrist..."

Myrcella had heard enough. "Just shut up, I know you're responsible for that and it's none of your business what I do, I should have got Lys to bite you. Your the only beast here, and you've even swallowed my mother's lies. Don't worry, I know that...Jaime will find the truth, then...we'll see what happens to you."  
With that she turned and stalked away.

Before she could move however, she was spun back around, Vivienne had grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face her.

"How dare you, I cannot believe you." She snapped. "Your mother is a great woman who deserves respect, I cannot believe that the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms is such a brat. What was that you were about to say, about the Kingslayer too."

Myrcella tensed, realizing that she had nearly been caught out, that Vivienne had noticed her close slip up, nearly revealing what she knew. But at that point, she heard the blessed voice of Doran Martell.

"Ah Myrcella, there you are." He said kindly.

They all turned to him, Trystane was also present, Lys slithering up his arm.

Doran looked towards Vivienne calmly. "Excuse us Lady Vivienne, we must speak with Myrcella privately, thank you."

Myrcella took that as her perfect chance and, before Vivienne could protest, she followed Doran and Trystane as they left, leaving Vivienne behind.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	49. Arianne II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 48 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: I've always felt Myrcella was always like this; just never really got a chance to show it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was pretty scary; very true, very true, but don't worry, this chapter will have Ellaria being brought to task for her outburst.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
raw666: Well, she is a vain arrogant tyrannical woman, it makes sense she's going to go along with another vain arrogant tyrannical woman; she is simply after more power, at any cost and Cersei is her key to it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and liked them; well, don't be too hasty and read on before making any such judgements.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arianne**

Arianne couldn't help but grin as she stood talking with Ser Arys. She felt like laughing as she saw his discomfort, knowing full well she was the cause of it.

' _Such an innocent, a boy in a man's body, unsure how to react.'_ She thought playfully.

She had seduced the knight almost with a glance; she couldn't deny it was certainly enjoyable, with the side benefit of allowing her unprecedented access to information that certainly proved useful. However she couldn't deny, Ser Arys was a pleasant companion. However right now, they faced some difficulties.

"Princess Arianne, I..." He muttered. "We shouldn't, I've already..."

She knew he worried endlessly about his Kingsguard oath, but truthfully, which of his Kingsguard brothers actually kept that part of the oath?

She shook her head. "We have other issues, good Ser; we have a...unwelcome watcher."

Ser Arys tensed at that, glaring, it was clear that he, like the rest of them, held no approval for the mage Vivienne.

He seemed to be only barely controlling himself. "That…Witch, how dare she, she does not even have any purpose here. What was Her Grace thinking sending her here, this..."

Arianne spoke quietly. "I'm afraid that's exactly the case; she was sent by Cersei, to spy on us and Princess Myrcella."

Arys was clearly aghast by this, but Arianne was already forming her plan.

She grinned and turned to Ser Arys, whispering to him.

"Let's not dwell on that just now; rather let's play a little game." She told him. "If Vivienne wants to watch us, let her watch, we can put on a show for her...that will be ultimately meaningless and deprive her of anything, useful."

He grinned and nodded. "Very well, but I'll need to hear more about what you were saying there."

She nodded. "Agreed, now, let's go for a walk through Sunspear and take Vivienne on a merry little chase, hmm?"

He laughed and agreed. So they did not take long to head out into the city itself; Arianne taking great care to ensure Vivienne followed them at, what she no doubt thought, was an unobtrusive distance. Unfortunately for Vivienne, her appearance made her stand out, much to Arianne's delight.

"So, is she following us?" Ser Arys asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, most certainly. Now, we just need to be conspicuous enough to make her think we're plotting something, keep her interest."

Ser Arys nodded, they continued their walk, looking for all the world like they were simply taking in the sights of the town, yet talking in low voices and trying to avoid too much attention.

Finally Ser Arys couldn't wait any longer it seemed. "Princess Arianne; what did you mean by saying Her Grace sent Vivienne to spy on us?"

"She wants any excuse she can think of to end Princess Myrcella's betrothal to my brother; irrespective of Princess Myrcella's own wishes and feelings. She has convinced herself that we are using Myrcella, or keeping her prisoner."

She could see how shocked he was, she hadn't even finished yet.

She shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid it's true, she'll use any excuse to force Myrcella back home, in order to ensure that only _she_ alone can determine Myrcella's future." She paused and then added. "It's clear that she has become mad and thinks that she and she alone knows what is good and to be done."

Arys shook his head in dismay. "Gods this is...I cannot believe her Grace would do this, how…?"

Arianne nodded. "I know, but fear not, this will not stand, we will figure this out. For now, let us just do what we can to upset her plans, if even a little."

Ser Arys agreed and together they continued their walk; luring Vivienne on a wild goose chase to nowhere. When they were satisfied they had done enough they returned to the palace, when they did so they were surprised to hear that Doran wanted to seem them.

When they arrived they found him, sitting in his wheeled chair, as calm as ever, Areo at his side. Vivienne was also present and clearly irate at having her time wasted. Arianne couldn't help but smile at that.

But her smile faded when she heard what was being said.

"Honestly, I don't know what you thought this would accomplish _Lord_ Doran." Vivienne was saying. "But for all your daughter's attempts at distraction; I am well aware of your family threatening Myrcella."

Arianne stepped in then. "Excuse me, just what nonsense are you spouting now? My father isn't to blame for you being stupid enough to follow me around the city for no reason but your own."

Vivienne scoffed. "You flatter yourself if you think that I would do that. But I am well aware that your dear Aunt has been threatening Myrcella."

Arianne froze at this; shocked, Ellaria, it was clear Ser Arys was worried too, but her father wasn't.

He casually waved his hand. "Ah, how interesting, tell do you always read misunderstands as threats, I suppose it would explain your paranoia and out of place behaviour here."

Fuming at this thinly veiled insult, Vivienne left and Doran turned back to Arianne, it was clear he already had plans to deal with this issue with Ellaria.

* * *

Sure enough, with just her and her father present, Arianne watched as Ellaria arrived.

"What is this?" She queried.

Arianne wasted no time. "We've heard Ellaria, about your behaviour towards Myrcella."

"Indeed; we cannot accept this; you have no cause for..."

Ellaria tensed, she looked desperate, fearful. Arianne could see the grief in her eyes too.

Sure enough, as she suspected, Ellaria replied. "But, Oberyn..."

"Oberyn would not approve of this behaviour." Doran remarked seriously. "You are upset about his injuries, the fact he cannot be here, this I understand."

"Doran..."

Arianne stepped in again. "However, this does not give you an excuse to lash out at Myrcella, she had nothing to do with what happened to him."

"He was hurt because of her." She snapped.

"He was hurt protecting an innocent." Doran replied calmly. "It could have been anyone; would you have done the same to them."

Ellaria stopped; bowing her head. It was clear now, just what was driving Ellaria. Simple fear, she was upset and lashing out, she did not in fact bear animosity towards anyone; her emotions were getting away from her.

But now, it was clear; confronted with the truth about her behaviour, Ellaria was seeing the error of her ways; Arianne was relieved at that, especially as she agreed wholeheartedly when her father ordered that she properly and genuinely apologize to Myrcella.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	50. Cersei III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 49 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes indeed, well, sadly, the opposite will be seen here.  
Ahmal: I'll be honest, I never did consider that possibility, it is something I'll have to keep in mind. As for Cersei, no, she already is using the Red Lyrium remember, just not in that way, she has other purposes for it and Qyburn has a use for it too, so we know where it'll end up once Cersei is done with it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: I don't think she'll mind.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, see, like I said before :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei did her best to be patient as she sat at the Small Council table; but it wasn't easy, not when she was so close to success.

' _So Winterfell was indeed attacked by that monster, but they...they recovered, the Starks recovered.'_ She reflected as she listened to the reports. "And we certain of _all_ of this?"

Qyburn nodded. "The spies we have in the North were quite...detailed in their descriptions Your Grace."

"So, Whatever plans were in place to remove the Starks, and any...other ideas relating to it..." Jaime replied, not even bothering to hide his glare. "They will have to be abandoned, as they will not work."

Cersei just nodded as the rest of the Small Council glumly agreed; so it was a fleeting setback, there would be another chance, she would get her desire yet. Right now, she had more important matters to think about.

She had even put the matter of Myrcella's disrespect to Vivienne and the clearly dangerous attitudes the Dornish were teaching her aside for now.

"We shouldn't waste any more time with pointless war, we've drained too many resources." Margaery was saying.

Tommen agreed with her, wanting them to instead focus on recovering and trying to build up what they had again. In truth, Cersei didn't care about that either. Instead she simply observed Margaery.

She couldn't help but grin upon seeing her. _'How quickly it happened, interesting…?'_

Margaery had been acting strangely over the past few days. And people were beginning to notice.

Cersei couldn't help but marvel at this change, a change being noticed by so many; sometimes she was her usual self, other times she displayed erratic behaviour, like heightened possessiveness and paranoia.

Many times Cersei had heard about her lashing out violently at servants, either for apparently staring too long at Tommen, or suspicion that they were trying to poison her.

That wasn't all Cersei noticed either. _'She's getting worse by the day, especially with how everyone is talking...but all that pales in comparison to her physical...appearance.'_

Indeed, Margaery looked sickly now, and seemed to be in some constant pain, her flesh had paled, her veins seemed more prominent and she was beginning to look like a living corpse.

At times Cersei could almost swear there was strange gleam to her eyes. She had also heard Margaery once mention something about hearing a song, despite there being no song or music of any kind.

' _This is working perfectly.'_ Cersei reflected with glee. _'Her appearance, her behaviour, the rumours...it's all coming together.'_

She just needed to wait, the moment would soon be at hand, she knew it. When it came, she just needed to play along. Indeed shortly after the Small Council was dismissed, a servant approached her, Tommen and Margaery.

"Pardon me Your Grace..." The servant said, addressing Tommen. "But...certain matters have come to the attention of His High Holiness and, several others, he wishes to see you...and Queen Margaery and the Queen Regent Cersei in the throne room."

Tommen agreed and Cersei knew with certainty now, it was time.

* * *

Standing in the throne room, Cersei listened with interest as to how far the rumours had spread; it seemed there wasn't a single person within the city now who hadn't heard of their 'precious Queen's infidelity.

"What, this is outrageous, I have not!" Margaery suddenly bellowed. "You cannot seriously expect me to be insulted like this and…!"

The High Sparrow cut across her. "No one is immune to the God's laws Your Grace, but you are in a more precarious position than most. Infidelity is bad enough, a sin against the Gods, but for a Queen, it is treason."

Margaery snarled, suddenly raving. "You dare to accuse me, you worthless old fool; all of you, all those people, I will not tolerate…!"

"Margaery, please." Tommen hissed, shaking his head.

The High Sparrow seemed about to speak too; no doubt to start his usual talk of her insulting the Gods. But Cersei noticed something which gave her pause; Jaime merely sent the old man a sharp look and he instantly seemed to change his mind.

"If there is to be any resolution here." The High Sparrow said instead. "Then we must resolve it; the Queen can easily quash these rumours, simply by proving her fidelity. We are aware that our King and Queen are not yet...regularly sleeping together; therefore while we do not expect the Queen to still have her maidenhead after her wedding night, if these rumours are true, there will be...obvious signs."

Margaery however continued the inflame the situation.

Cersei could barely contain her glee as she watched the Tyrell girl make a complete fool of herself, raving at the High Sparrow, throwing all kinds of accusations at him.

"Enough!"

Suddenly silence fell; Margaery stopped too, although she glared furiously at the speaker, as did Cersei. She had sincerely hoped that this would be enough to deal with Margaery, yet now it seemed she'd have to take it further.

It was Jaime who had spoken and the authority in his voice was incredible. "On one hand we have baseless accusations of little substance."

As he said that he glared pointedly at the High Sparrow, as if daring him to contradict.

"Jaime, we should..." She tried to say.

He cut her off. "On the other hand, Queen Margaery's behaviour is cause for concern, why react this way Your Grace, if you have nothing to hide...You have never acted this way before."

Tommen then spoke up. "Uncle Jaime is right Margaery, are you alright, you've been acting strange for days."

"I..."

Cersei had to act fast. "This has been spreading too, Queen Margaery is acting strangely, looking ill...We must look into this, you could be in danger."

Margaery narrowed her eyes at Cersei. "Oh really, is that a confession."

There was more shocked clamouring at that, but Cersei kept her cool; she just had to set down the next step.

* * *

So it was later she found herself, along with Margaery, some Gold Cloaks and the High Sparrow as a search of Margaery's chambers was conducted; obstinately to see if there was something within it that was being used to slowly poison her. It was then one of the Gold Cloaks shouted as he stepped back.

"This is…!"

Cersei's eyes widened. "What?!"

She turned, pleased to see the expression on Margaery's face as from within one of the lower drawers of Margaery's desk, the Gold Cloak had pulled out a fragment of what was, now, unmistakably Red Lyrium.

"What, no, that is, not possible, this isn't. You dare…!" Margaery stammered, acting even more erratic now. "No, let go of me, she is the one...Tommen, TOMMEN!"

But it was no use; immediately, Margaery was seized. As Red Lyrium was now known as a weapon of their rapidly growing enemy, Cersei had calmly suggested Margaery be arrested for treason, the Red Lyrium shard was also being taken, but she wasn't worried about that just now.

The most delicious part of it all, in Cersei's eyes, was the High Sparrow intended to _still_ follow through with the adultery charges, so Margaery was to be imprisoned in the Sept, and kept under constant guard.

This had worked far better than Cersei could have ever hoped for, one enemy ready to destroy another, one step closer to removing all the thorns in her side and ensuring her children were safe and where they belonged, with her.

One step closer to the power she truly and rightfully deserved.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Incidentally, I know I probably should have done a bigger set up with Margaery's exposure, but really, there was nothing I could add to what I had, so, this was all I could work on, still, it gets the point home I hope :)


	51. Arianne III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 50 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Well, we can only wait and see.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, indeed :(  
raw666: Well, we can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Ahrimal: Well, the evidence was purely circumstantial, in this case, it's a little more...damning to be honest. Yes, but that's not going to be pleasant. Oh he does and, well, true enough, but remember, even if he can't, he can find people who can, being the 'Hero of King's Landing' has countless perks as he's already proven.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arianne**

Arianne continued to ponder, things had to be resolved quickly; especially with that infuriating Mage present. She seriously considered going behind her father's back and alerting the Templars who had ended up settling into Dorne to the dangers Vivienne portrayed, but she stayed her hand.

' _Patience, a chance will come.'_ She told herself. _'Now I understand the_ game _father has been playing. Right now, we have to play along with the ploys and deal with Cersei's interference. We will get out chance soon enough.'_

So it was she did not do as she had originally planned. Instead she continued to deceive and mislead Vivienne.

To distract the Mage and force her to either end up with nothing to send Cersei, or for her to find information so obviously false she couldn't risk sending it or she'd be ridiculed. Which made things all the more interesting as the days went by.

Arianne suppressed a smirk as she thought on that. _'Cersei grows impatient and keeps asking for reports, but Vivienne has none to give her, nothing that could be used to try and give Cersei just cause to force Myrcella's return to King's Landing, even in Cersei's eyes.'_

While she and Ser Arys still played their roles in this deception, Arianne had learned from last time, she knew the main issues was that she and Ser Arys alone weren't going to keep Vivienne distracted for long.

So it was that she had enlisted and got the, gleeful, aid of the Sand Snakes.

As such, with so many people playing her, Vivienne, while good at her games of manipulation, found herself outnumbered, facing too many opponents at once.

Another advantage they had over her was, unlike her usual opponents in these games, they weren't trying to stab each other in the back too, they were all solely focused on stopping her. There was no way she could play them off each other.

' _Which means, with their aid, I can now concentrate on this and keep Vivienne from trying to exploit what is currently the only actual threat to Myrcella's safety here.'_ Arianne noted to herself.

She approached Ellaria who stood by the doorway, looking out into the gardens.

"Ellaria, the longer you wait the harder it will be." She explained carefully.

Ellaria sighed; shaking her head. "Harder, I fail to see how it can get much harder. I threatened the girl's life; how do you adequately apologize for that?"

Arianne looked out in the same direction as Ellaria; she was watching Myrcella as the girl knelt by the fountain, one hand casually tracing a nonsensical pattern in the water, her head resting on her shoulder as she seemed far away, distracted.

"Myrcella is gifted, Ellaria, she is smart." Arianne replied. "Just talk to her she will understand."

Ellaria sighed but then nodded and walked over to where Myrcella was. Arianne stood watching as Myrcella started, surprised by Ellaria's presence but then calming down as the woman talked. Even from her current position, unable to hear them, Arianne could see their reactions, Myrcella's smile, Ellaria's relief and then, finally, their embrace.

She was still grinning as Ellaria began walking back towards her, especially from the news she had just heard from a passing servant.

"So?"

Ellaria nodded. "Just as you said, I...everything is good."

Arianne then revealed. "Better than good Ellaria, I just heard...Oberyn has made a complete recovery and is already on his way home."

Ellaria's eyes widened and she grinned. "That is wonderful."

As Ellaria left, Arianne looked out to where Myrcella now sat at the edge of the fountain; holding her book.

Catching her eye, Myrcella smiled and nodded to Arianne; making it clear she knew about Arianne's role and thanking her for it.

Arianne pondered for a moment, while there were no threats to Myrcella now, they really needed to do something to get Myrcella free from Vivienne, they couldn't keep this game up forever after all, a possible idea did occur to her, but it would have to wait until later, when they were all together, before she revealed it.

* * *

Sure enough, she got her chance that late evening, as they all ate together. She looked around and, deciding to take her chance, spoke up.

"Myrcella." The girl looked up and Arianne smiled. "I was just thinking, you've not been to the Water Gardens since you returned, would you like to go?"

Myrcella's eyes lit up but before she could reply, Vivienne spoke. "I hardly think the Princess should be involved in anything so frivolous and a place like that, isn't for..."

Myrcella coolly glared at Vivienne and cut her off. "I believe _I_ was the one being asked and not you. I would love to go, it's been so long."

The rest of the family seemed to agree and it was clear, from her views that nothing would convince Vivienne to go there, finally, a refuge for Myrcella at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	52. Tyrion III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 51 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's good :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Indeed; well, just wait and see :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Ahrimal: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; indeed well, we can only wait and see, remember, there are more threats that Vivienne.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them, oh well, we'll have to wait and see what happens there.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion sighed as he checked over everything again; it had been longer than he thought, but now he had finally caught up with everything he had missed and now he knew what he had to do. It was more than he had thought and a lot of what he heard worried him.

' _I don't believe it; of all people to be keeping the peace and doing so effectively. I never imagined such changes in Jaime.'_ He noted to himself. _'Unfortunately it seems Cersei is getting worse and now Joffrey and Father are dead...Gods, this is all messed up, there is still much to do...'_

He couldn't just leaves things like this, he knew not all of his family were against him, Jaime had proved that. But in the upcoming war, regardless of how things went, he knew that his family would certainly be targeted, if for no other reason, their treachery of the Targaryen's.

He tried to calm himself. _'_ _Queen Daenerys isn't unreasonable, she spared me when she could have easily had me killed right away...I just, need to plead my case to her.'_

He kept thinking, he had to set up more however, he had a plan after all and he had to make sure it was perfect. He considered any other options and possibilities, trying to make sure he thought up all eventualities.

In the end, he knew there was nothing else for it, he would need to plead his case and present his plan, after that, it was all up to Daenerys. So it was he made his way to meet with Daenerys, throughout the whole city, preparations were being made for the upcoming journey to Westeros, to begin Daenerys attempt to unify against Corypheus.

' _So, it's almost time, if I'm not quick, I'll miss my chance.'_ He mused.

He continued onwards and before long he entered the large chamber where Daenerys was currently in the middle of planning for the upcoming war.

"Ah, Lord Tyrion, I'm glad you could make it." She said smiling.

He nodded. "Yes Your Grace, before, before we begin, I need to ask you, for a favour."

Daenerys paused, as did the others present, finally she nodded. "Very well, what is it?"

"It concerns my family; there...some within it who are good people Your Grace." He explained. "I will not deny, there are some I won't be sorry to see gone, or there are those who you would blame or seek to take action against. But there are those who, they don't deserve to die, simply for being named Lannister."

She paused but then nodded. "I...What exactly are you seeking?"

Tyrion simply came out and said it. "I want to plead, for the safety of those family members, those who don't deserve to die, who have done nothing to you and your family, simply being born a Lannister, or even born from a Lannister?"

There was silence, it clear exactly what Tyrion was meaning; Daenerys watched him shrewdly.

He remained calm however, he had a means to possibly help his case.

"If it helps Your Grace, I can ensure that, these family members...perhaps even more, I can ensure their surrender." He told her. "I can ensure they at least do not fight _against_ you."

Daenerys seemed surprised by this but then narrowed her eyes. "How do I know this is true...who exactly are you trying to save. I need more explanation Lord Tyrion."

He did so, explaining those he felt deserved to be saved or protected and why. By the time he was done, Daenerys was quiet, despite the shock and whispers of the others present in the room.

Finally she spoke. "Some of those you say, I understand your reasoning, some I can promise will be safe...I am not in the habit of seeing children killed. But, in regards to Tommen and Myrcella; I will have to wait and see. I have promised myself blood, as for how I get it, that remains to be seen. But I will attempt to do so."

Tyrion let a small smile grace his face. "Thank you Your Grace."

"You make these pleas, yet I've not heard you ask us to spare your sister?" Jorah Mormont remarked.

Tyrion glared. "Please, Ser Jorah, I just ate, I'd rather not bring it back up, thinking of that woman. Do as you wish with her."

Daenerys however was not done. "Yet, you expect me to spare my father's killer?"

"There is more to Jaime than you think Your Grace, his actions then especially." Tyrion said quickly. "Not to mention more recently, the things he has done, what is currently doing..."

Daenerys then smiled. "Well, what you say is true, Ser Barristan did tell me a lot. I am still considering his fate, I will definitely not just...recklessly seek his death, there is much more to consider after all."

Tyrion nodded; it was the best he could hope for, now he just might have a chance, having ensured the possibility of his family's survival, even if the family tree required _some_ pruning.

Finally, after more plans were agreed upon; Tyrion decided to uphold his end of the bargain.

"Your Grace, as I said, I have a plan to ensure the surrender of more of my family, in fact, many of our allies too." He announced.

The eyes were upon him now and he smiled; it was time to reveal his plan.

He calmly revealed his plan. "I intend...to take over the Westerlands; with my father's death they are in fact mine, in regards to birthright; but of course, they are unlikely to just surrender the lands to me."

"So what do you propose?" She queried.

"I require the aid of soldiers...my good friend Dorian; and Lady Josephine Montilyet."

There was some surprise but, perhaps beginning to understand his plan, Daenerys nodded and announced her acceptance of his plan.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	53. Morrigan II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 52 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; yeah :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, she is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
raw666: Thanks :)  
Ahrimal: Well, Tyrion has no real reason not to spare him, plus do remember, at this stage, Lancel is at the borders of the Crownlands with the army there. So there isn't much he can do regarding the Westerlands. Yes indeed, all things like that need to be carefully considered. Well do remember that she is seeking allies in Westeros too and do recall which Templars are present there. Hmm, good eye, we can only wait and see :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Morrigan**

Morrigan smiled lightly as she sat casually in one of the large decorative chambers of the Winter Palace of Halamshiral.

' _Despite Celene's best attempts, it was Gaspard's forces who reclaimed Halamshiral from the Red Templars.'_ She mused. _'But that's hardly surprising, since the owner of this palace is Gaspard's own sister.'_

She knew that, while both sides had strong desire to take back Halamshiral, Gaspard's forces had a personal motivation which might have given them an edge. Morrigan truly didn't care however; what mattered was the Red Templars had been forced out, the place was, slowly, recovering, and she was here with a purpose.

She looked up as her host entered the room. A tall thin woman with short blonde hair, shaved along the sides, and brown eyes, she was fair skinned and clad in an elegant dress and the typical mask expected of an Orlesian, especially a noble. It was Grand Duchess Florianne De Chalons.

"I am glad you could make it Lady Morrigan." She said, smiling as she too sat down.

Morrigan nodded, remaining unflappable, knowing full well any kind of thoughts could be hidden behind that smile. "Grand Duchess, let us get down to business please."

The woman nodded, clearly happy that Morrigan was eager to talk.

Pausing briefly to pour some tea, Morrigan refused a cup, Florianne began to talk.

"We need understand our main problems, after all, these peace talks are important." She explained. "Neither Celene or Gaspard will budge on their claims to the throne, but..."

Morrigan nodded. "Yes, I am aware; if we are to stand a chance against the threat we face, then they must _at least_ agree to a ceasefire. Add to that, the various...complications."

Florianne agreed. "Yes, those Elves...the deserters, the war benefits no one...If Celene and Gaspard continue their plans, there won't be an Empire to rule for the victor."

So the women continued their discussions, trying to figure out various terms, dangers and details.

Morrigan then explained. "Our main concern, is how to...cover these peace talks, it will be known they are happening, but we cannot allow any...details to leak. For fear of both of them being targeted."

"True, which is why I've formulated my own ideas." Florianne replied. "We can have the peace talks here, in the Winter Palace, under over an a grand ball."

Morrigan was about to reply, but Florianne held up her hand and began to explain in detail. The more she heard, the more Morrigan had to admit she liked the idea. So she accepted; it was certainly their best chance.

* * *

Morrigan continued to reflect on the planned peace talks; she was now on her way back to report to Celene about the negotiations and to convince her to agree to them. Florianne had reassured her she would be doing the same with Gaspard.

' _It's hardly surprising, even Celene and Gaspard themselves can see how desperate things are getting.'_ She mused to herself. _'All the same, they still have their ridiculous pride that prevents them from backing down...but, Celene hasn't been the same lately.'_

She considered that, it was worrying to her. Celene needed to be at her strongest for this, but she was distracted and Morrigan had a strong suspicion she knew just what, or rather, who, was distracting her.

"Alright, enough games." She said as she stopped her journey. "Why don't you come and face me instead of hiding like cowards in the trees?"

She turned with a grin to observe the two Elves who emerged, one was a Dalish Mage she didn't recognize, but she knew the other.

"Ah, Briala, how nice to see you again." She remarked casually, grinning.

Briala glowered. "You, what are you doing here, I demand you tell me..."

Morrigan shook her head, already seeing Briala's movement. "I could easily dodge, or kill you, before you even attempt to throw that knife, your threats are meaningless and don't think all those Elves you've got hiding in the trees with their bows are a threat either."

Briala tensed and then snarled. "I assume you have a good reason for insulting us, as well as meeting with Gaspard's sister of all people, aren't you supposed to be loyal to Celene…?"

Morrigan sighed, this was getting nowhere.

Shaking her head she replied.

"You are one to talk of loyalty, aren't you the one leading this Elven Rebellion, didn't you betray Celene?"

Briala's expression tightened and her response was clipped. "No, Celene betrayed _me_!"

Morrigan shrugged. "Semantics, I will never understand all this nonsense and why people think it's important. Survival of the fittest it all it is."

The Dalish Elf shook his head. "You talk big...Shem, but you are the one caught in our trap."

"Hardly a trap, when I can easily escape, you are a mere normal Dalish Mage...I am a Witch of the Wilds."

There was a stony silence, it was clear Briala and this other Mage were trying to come to a course of action. Morrigan decided to take advantage of this, seeing Briala's frustration and deciding to make things more interesting, just for fun.

"Very well, I will answer your original question." She said casually. "I was visiting Florianne since she and I are helping Celene and Gaspard in arranging peace talks, to bring an end to this war."

She grinned, noting the shocked expressions of the two Elves. Before quickly transforming herself into a giant spider and making her escape in the midst of their shock.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	54. Briala II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 53 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed.  
Ahrimal: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, we can only wait and see what is going on.  
Veridissima: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

Briala paced, her mind wouldn't stop racing as she replayed the encounter with Morrigan again and again in her mind.

' _I can't believe this, it, it can't be...'_ She thought, still in disbelief.

Felassan watched her casually and shook his head. "Briala, you need to calm down, you're going to run yourself ragged."

She turned to him. "Felassan, this doesn't make sense; I mean, a truce, between Celene and Gaspard, it's unthinkable."

She sighed as she thought back, recalling all too well Gaspard's betrayal of Celene, and Celene's response to it, her anger.

She shook her head. _'An anger I shared, I...I never imagined this would happen, it can't happen, Celene would never agree to something like this.'_

"Unthinkable?"

She explained. "After all the things Gaspard has done, all for his damned ambition. I never imagined, never believed, Celene would agree to make peace with him."

Felassan shook his head; it was clear something was on his mind, but he wasn't saying anything.

She narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong, what are you thinking?"

Felassan shook his head and Briala glared, not accepting his silence.

She stalked closer to him and snapped.

"Felassan, answer me, what is on your mind!"

He sighed. "I think, we are the cause of these peace talks; we are the reason why."

"What, that's…?"

"The only sensible course." Felassan snapped. "We have been attacking both sides rashly throughout this war. We have been causing so much chaos that we have given them a common enemy."

Briala sighed. "I would believe that, if it were the case. You don't know that woman like I do, if we were to blame, she'd rub our noses in it, this is something else."

Felassan raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you honestly think that our actions are being ignored, that we aren't important enough, that by attacking both sides we are just a minor annoyance?"

Briala shook her head. "No, I just believe there is a bigger threat; that we should look into. Right now."

"We are fighting for our freedom Briala, we need to..."

Briala turned and stalked from the room, ignoring him as she began to relay orders. She needed answers, she knew there was something more to this, there had to be.

* * *

She shook her head as she stood, overlooking the war camp below her. Felassan had been furious at her for trying to find out more about what was going on; he said she was disregarding their fight for freedom.

' _This is part of the fight, what does he think we can just go walking around the countryside, killing every army we come across and that will earn us freedom, it won't.'_ She thought bitterly. _'That's the way to ensure that his fears about them coming together to attack_ us _come true.'_

She knew she had to find out the truth and she had received word from her spies that there was intel gathered by Gaspard's forces in this camp, which might be useful.

She had to get her hands on it, however, while she had originally intended to sneak into the camp, a new ploy had come to light, one she didn't like, but had to accept. Luckily, she was relieved when the Elf that had worked in the camp and met with her scout, appeared out of the gloom and approached her.

"Were you seen?" She asked worriedly.

He shook his head. "No, here, this is what you sought."

He handed her the documents and she nodded. "Alright, let's go."

So together they left and Briala prepared to begin her investigations.

* * *

What she had found did not ease her; if anything, it now made things worse; she now knew the whole story. As it was she was on a hair-edge as Felassan entered.

"Done with your fools errand, Briala?" He asked tensely.

She rounded on him. "Fools errand?! Try finding out the truth, that the Freemen of the Dales have returned, with new benefactors. Red Templars, Venatori, no wonder there are to be peace talks."

Felassan growled. "That matters little to us, we must continue our fight, we..."

"We will killed, slaughtered, there won't be _any_ freedom or any of us left if we do not stop them!" She yelled. "It's not just humans, Elves, Dwarves, Qunari, anyone is a target for these monsters!"

Felassan shook his head. "Then what do you propose we do, abandon our people and…?"

"Abandon them, how is saving them from utter destruction abandoning them!?" She snapped. "This is more complex than any of us imagined, we cannot ignore this, we need a new plan."

Felassan sighed and seemed to ponder for a moment.

"I see; a new plan...well, we'll need to work something out very quickly." He replied at last. "We're already late to this 'party'."

Briala nodded; they were indeed late, in fact, she was afraid they were running out of time.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	55. Morrigan III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 54 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
raw666: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Morrigan**

Still smiling at the memory of her encounter with Briala, Morrigan entered the palace in Val Royeaux, ready to report to Celene about the negotiations so far.

' _Things are definitely getting interesting, I wonder...'_ She thought to herself.

She knew that, with the war at a stalemate and Briala and her forces attacking both sides, as well as recent events, things were almost certain to head a certain way, but what the outcome would be, that was anybody's guess.

Entering the throne room she began to approach Celene, ignoring the looks she knew she was getting from the various councillors and members of the nobility present in the room.

"Your Radiance." Morrigan greeted Celene, bowing. "I have returned from my negotiations with Grand Duchess Florianne."

That brought some whispers from those assembled; Morrigan wasn't surprised; it was known there was hope of peace talks; that negotiations were being made, but to finally have confirmation and to know that terms were already being discussed, they were clearly all eager for news now.

Dropping her voice so only Celene could hear, Morrigan added. "I also have news, for your ears alone."

"We will talk about that afterwards then." Celene replied just as quietly, before announcing. "Welcome Morrigan, what news do you bring, how fared the negotiations?"

Morrigan stepped back slightly and looked around, they had the full attention of the entire room.

She couldn't help but note the way the nobles looked at her now, something was different.

Brushing it off however she calmly spoke. "Things have gone very well; Grand Duchess Florianne believes she can convince her brother to agree and we may yet have a chance at securing peace. Arrangements have been made to enable the peace talks to be held under a veil of secrecy, to reduce the risk of them being...interfered with."

She could see the spark of interest in the courtier's eyes.

"I see; this is good news, have we further details of these arrangements?" Celene replied calmly.

Morrigan nodded. "Yes, Your Radiance; Grand Duchess Florianne, now once more resident in the recently liberated Halamshiral, offers up her own home, the Winter Palace to be used for the peace talks, under the guise of a Grand Ball."

Celene smiled. "Excellent, what better place to hold talks, than under the noses of so many who might wish said talks ill. The niceties that must be observed at such a ball would prevent all but the most determined enemy making a move."

Morrigan nodded; she had a feeling that was indeed the very idea; therefore, not only could the talks be held, but they could, if they were quick enough, intercept and stop anyone who was brazen or determined enough to sabotage the talks.

* * *

Shortly after this discussion, Celene excused herself and she and Morrigan moved to a more secluded chamber.

"So, what news do you bring?"

Morrigan paused for a moment, quietly using her magic to check for eavesdroppers, then spoke carefully.

"I had an interesting encounter on my way back." She said at last. "Briala and her forces."

Celene immediately went rigid, although her face betrayed no emotion. "Oh?"

Morrigan nodded. "Yes; it seems they grow even stronger and now, well, they know about the negotiations too."

"Are we to expect them at the Ball?" Celene asked, her tone rather clipped, very different than usual.

Morrigan shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past them, but, that is pure speculation at the moment."

With a soft sigh Celene nodded. "I see, very well, thank you for telling me."

There was a pause, during which Morrigan reflected that even if the Freeman hadn't resurfaced, even if Corypheus wasn't such a threat, Briala's attacks on both sides of the war might just have given them just cause for peace talks in the first place.

She didn't share this thought with Celene of course. It was clear that, despite herself, Celene still held a special place in her heart for the Elven woman.

' _But will that be Celene's ruin...or saving grace?'_ She wondered.

It was definitely something to ponder.

Just then however, Celene smiled and spoke.

"Oh I forgot to mention, there was an...assassination attempt." She remarked. "Nothing, too special, just the typical sort of attempt you'd expect for someone in my position."

Morrigan nodded. "I...I see."  
She almost cursed, naturally this would have happened, wouldn't it. The assassin had probably waited until she was away before striking.

"Yes, thankfully, he was stopped, thanks to your boy."

Morrigan tensed. "Kieran?"

Celene nodded. "He warned me just in time, then the guard made short work of the assassin. It is just lucky he was there."

"Lucky indeed." Morrigan replied, relieved.

Kieran hadn't revealed his magic; so he was sill safe; nevertheless, she knew there was no luck involved in Kieran's appearance just before the assassin struck. Noting that Celene seemed eager to the peace talks, Morrigan excused herself, leaving Celene to her duties.

* * *

She headed back to her chambers, quickly, she needed to talk with her son.

She found him sitting reading, waiting for her.

"Hello mother." He greeted her with a warm smile.

She smiled back. "Hello Kieran; so, I hear you saved Empress Celene."

He nodded. "Yes, I...I was worried, I had to find a way to do it without revealing what I could do."

"So I heard, I'm glad you found a way, but please, be more careful in future, we cannot afford even the smallest mistake." She replied.

He nodded and Morrigan smiled, so, things were almost all set, her son was safe. It seemed things were going well. So why was there still, in the deepest part of her, a feeling of disquiet.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	56. Myrcella III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 55 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Myrcella**

Myrcella smiled, enjoying the feel of the sun as she walked through the courtyard. She could hear the joyous sounds of the children playing and stopped briefly. Adjusting her dress to make it more comfortable her mind drifted to the recent letter she had received.

' _It's a shame Trystane had to stay behind for now, but...but he's coming soon.'_ She thought happily.

It would be nice to see him again, now that things were certainly calmer. She had heard the welcome news, Oberyn had recovered and was on his way home. She wasn't sure how long it would be, but she was relieved to hear it nevertheless.

She continued to muse. _'Things were so tense at first, but, they're calming down now. The...animosity between Ellaria and I is over, I'm safe here in the Water Gardens, surrounded by all this, joy and beauty, Trystane will be coming to joy me.'_

She grinned, yes, things were certainly looking up. The best part, in her eyes, she had finally shaken off Vivienne, the Mage refused to come to the Water Gardens, and Myrcella was all too happy for that. She made it clear to Vivienne that she had no say in where Myrcella went when the Mage tried to deny her and that was the end of it.

' _Not that Vivienne would be welcome here anyway.'_ Myrcella thought to herself.

She shrugged, this was a happy time, she shouldn't be thinking about things that could spoil her good mood.

Myrcella continued to enjoy the sights and sounds of the Water Gardens, she watched the children playing in the water, spoke to a few people as she passed, before long however she had to leave the sun and get in the shade it was that hot.

Nevertheless her happiness was not diminished; she continued to enjoy herself. It was at that moment she realized someone was trying to get her attention.

"Oh sorry, I was...distracted." She said quickly.

The person, a servant by the look of them, bowed and smiled. "Of course Princess, here, I was instructed to give these to you."

He presented her with a basket of various fruits. Myrcella's eyes widened slightly seeing them.

"Oh, I..."

"I was told they were specifically for you, Princess, please, enjoy." The servant replied as Myrcella took the basket.

Smiling Myrcella nodded. "Thank you, I will."

The servant bowed again and left; Myrcella, readying herself to face the heat again, walked over to a nearby fountain and sat down on the edge of it. She carefully selected one of the fruits and bit into it, enjoying the exquisite taste.

' _Hmmm, delicious...'_ She thought joyfully. _'I wish I could find out who sent them, I want to thank them.'_

She continued to eat, enjoying the fruit until it was done. She carefully made sure she hadn't got any of the juice over her chin or around her mouth, or on her dress, her hands were clean. Smiling she turned her attention to the water of the fountain, casually playing with it a little with her hand.

She was still relaxing by the fountain when she heard him.

"Myrcella."

She looked up, grinning widely as Trystane approached her. She stood and embraced him, an embrace her warmly returned before they both sat down again.  
"So, how are you?"

She nodded. "Never better, all the more now you're here."

Laughing he shrugged. "Well, with things the way they are now, a few of us decided to take a well-deserved rest, some of the Sand Snakes have come too, they're around somewhere."

"I'll talk to them later." She confirmed. "Right now, I want it to be just us."

Turning to her he smiled and nodded. "I understand, I...I heard from my father that plans are almost ready, for us getting married."

"Yes, I heard that too." She confirmed. "I can hardly wait."

Trystane paused for a moment before replying. "But, you seem anxious?"

She sighed, she should have guessed he'd see it.

"It's all the drama, mainly caused by my mother, no doubt all the efforts that will be put into stopping our wedding." She explained. "I just, wish we could have married without all this...nonsense."

Trystane nodded. "I understand Cella, I do. But, none of this changes how I love you, I always will."

She smiled at that; relieved that, no matter what, she would have him by her side.

However, something was wrong, she felt, pain, hot searing pain, as if her chest and belly were on fire.

' _What, what's wrong with me, why do I...I, I can't...I can't breathe...'_ Her thoughts raced before becoming laboured, much like her breathing.

Trystane had noticed too. "Cella, Cella, what's wrong?"

She tried to talk, to open her mouth, to say something; but her mouth seemed to suddenly be dry, her tongue felt thick. She choked and felt herself retch as blood spilled from her mouth, staining Trystane's clothes as he leapt up in shock.

' _Gods, no, what, what...'_

She had fallen to her knees, still struggling, she could feel the blood spilling from her nose now too and, even more disconcerting and terrifying; one of her eyes felt like it was bleeding. All this while trying not to choke on the blood still spilling from her mouth.

"Gods, Cella!" Trystane cried, panicked as he knelt next to her, holding her. "Tyene!"

He was looking around, Myrcella could dimly sense there was a crowd around them now.

"Someone fetch Tyene!" She heard Trystane shout.

That was the last thing she heard as, after that, everything went black.

* * *

End of chapter, things have taken a rather drastic twist now, read and review please.


	57. Daenerys II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 56 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Well, we can only wait and see.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, indeed :(  
Earthborn93: Yeah, and of course, the cliffhanger ending.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; yeah, well, we can only wait and see what has occurred.  
Ahrimal: Indeed, very well thought out and indeed, that would be the only reason her guard would be down. As for Vivienne, there is no way it's possible, Vivienne is working for Cersei here and Cersei would never allow something like that to happen, even if the intent isn't to kill.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragons and Thrones belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

The low growling indicating her dragons were sleeping. Daenerys couldn't deny however, she was still worried.

' _I feared them being...too unruly, too vicious.'_ She noted. _'They are still, not quite the way I hoped; but they're calmer than I thought they would be. Still, this won't last.'_

She knew she needed to figure something out before things got out of hand, they were all growing at an alarming rate, Drogon in particular was now so big he had to use a separate cave from the Viserion and Rhaegal.

She smiled a little at the thought. _'It's strange, yet somehow fitting that Drogon, named after my Sun and Stars, is the strongest of them.'_

Shaking her head she left the caverns, she had other matters to attend to. Zevran had returned and given her details that she needed to know about Westeros, so she now had an idea how things stood there.

She had to meet up with her inner circle, begin putting the finishing touches to their plans and be ready for the coming voyage and what to expect when they arrived.

All of it made her edgy. _'We have no idea who, if any of them, will side with me...Even if things are as bad as I've heard...can we even hope for such alliances?'_

She knew she would be facing the might of the Crownlands and those there loyal to the Lannisters. It was clear they were her main enemy. Yet Tyrion's plan, if successful, would remove the Lannister power base and prevent them from being used against her.

It was an advantage she'd have to exploit; but it wasn't just them, she had to think about all the others.

 _They fought against my family before, but...after all that's happened, what they've faced, what they've lost...'_ She continued to ponder. _'I wonder, maybe it will be easier than I think to gain the alliance of the North and the Riverlands...But what of the Vale, what of the Iron Islands, the Reach, the Stormlands...Dorne?'_

All of it continued to play through her mind as she joined the others.

"What news?" She asked at last.

Josephine spoke first. "All preparations are nearly complete, once we've secured things here and ensured all is ready for the stand against Corypheus' forces in Essos, we can depart for Westeros."

Zevran then added. "As I stated, I spread what word I could, I am sure of the alliances I told you about being possible, our main problem is, trying to secure the aid of the Stormlands, they are...unstable, without a lord."

Daenerys sighed, that was something troubling indeed. "We need someone of Baratheon Blood, but...the only true blooded Baratheon left…?"

"Is to marry the youngest Stark." Zevran confirmed. "Which leaves us with…?"

There were some murmurs, finally Ser Jorah spoke.

"King Robert has plenty of baseborn children, but, bastards cannot..."

"In these circumstances, they are the only option." Josephine replied. "Plus, Your Grace, you have the authority to legitimize them, therefore they will be eligible."

Dany sighed, this was going to be difficult, she'd need to think this one through carefully.

Finally she nodded.

"I see, this is indeed...something to consider, if I recall correctly, there is one of these Baratheon bastards living with the Starks?"

Zevran nodded. "Ah yes, Arya Stark's husband, but he has already taken the Stark name."

Sighing she shook her head. "Nevertheless, he is still the eldest male of Baratheon blood; therefore, unless another option presents itself, then it must be done."

There was some more whispered conversation as they considered other possibilities, then Ser Barristan spoke up.  
"Your Grace, we have to take the feelings and thoughts of this young man himself into consideration. If he refuses, we cannot force him." He explained.

"We may not have a choice, duty after all."

He nodded. "Of course, oh and we've received word, from Dorne."

That startled her, last she heard Dorne has in fact allied with King's Landing, through the upcoming marriage of Trystane Martell and Myrcella Baratheon. Nevertheless she read their message, shocked by the contents.

"What do they say?" Jorah asked after a lengthy silence.

She looked up and sighed. "They are currently facing troubles; while they've not had to deal with Red Templars, they are trying to deal with Venatori agents. We believe these to be the last agents that have infiltrated noble families."

"The last covert approach, deal with them and all they'll have is a direct approach." Zevran added.

Dany nodded in agreement. "Yes, in addition, they've also confirmed. They've been loyal to my family the whole time, they are simply pretending to go along with their King's Landing alliance, but they will aid us when the time comes."

That seemed to put many of the others at ease; now it seemed their only definite opponents were the Reach and The Crownlands. The Vale and Iron Islands was still unknown, the Stormlands they had hopes for, while the rest were more than likely to ally with them.

She kept quiet about what else she had read however; detailing the recent events that had affected Myrcella Baratheon; although she could deny, she felt sorry for the poor girl.

It was then that more news greeted them, apparently a group of people had arrived, amongst them was a young man, by the name of Edric Storm, someone Jorah and Barristan confirmed was another of Robert's baseborn sons.

She realized that this could add greater weight to her plans, it was time, she had to meet with this young man and win him over, there could be no further delay, the time was almost upon them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	58. Cersei IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 57 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: They certainly are.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, things are shaping up nicely.  
Ahrimal: All in all and excellent view in summing up just what must be considered, very well done, well, we can only wait and see what occurs, already things start with this chapter :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei fought to keep her face neutral as she made her way to her destination; she was almost giddy with joy, things had finally worked out the way they were supposed to. Flanked by her ever loyal guards, she was on her way to visit Margaery in her prison cell.

' _I have finally put that smirking whore in her place, now all it will take is a few more days, then she'll be finished.'_ She thought to herself. _'Then, once that is dealt with, I just need to wait for Qyburn to finish with his experiments with that Red Lyrium piece and then I'll get the respect I deserve, they will see that_ I _am the one they should answer to.'_

She couldn't deny it still rankled that, of all people, her own brother seemed determined to stand against her. Jaime continued with his wasteful pursuits; instead of using his new leverage for the purpose he should have been using it for.

She shook her head. _'Honestly, he should be making our family all the more supreme now he's a hero to the whole city, making them learn their place. About the only useful thing he's done with it so far is put that insufferable old man who dares called himself High Septon in his place.'_

Yet not matter what happened, Jaime resisted every policy she made, even when it would have been beneficial; the only one he accepted was removing the debts the crown owed to the Lannister family, after all, how could the Lannister's charge the crown cold when they _were_ the crown.

Yet he wouldn't accept things that would allow to remove the other debts, debts which she frankly felt the crown did not owe, the people demanding them had no right to do so, they had to respect the authority of the crown after all.

But somehow, Jaime had not only blocked her from implementing an easy solution to their 'debt' to the Faith, refusing to reinstate the Faith Militant, despite the lack of issues that would be involved in it, he had somehow managed to expunge the debt owed to the Faith.

' _Just what did he uncover, he is not sharing it, whatever it was, it was enough, but still.'_ She thought frustrated.

They still had the little issue of a made up debt invented by the Iron Bank of Braavos, simply looking to rob them again. But she pushed that matter from her mind, she had more important matters to attend to now that she was here.

When the door unlocked she entered, still flanked by her guards and smiled as she spotted Margaery at last.

She grinned at the state of the girl. _'How far you have fallen now, you arrogant spoiled brat.'_

Margaery looked up, pale and sickly, Cersei couldn't help but notice, as well as dirt staining her feet, face, the ragged robe she had been forced into, there also appeared to be bruises on the girl's face. She couldn't help but grin, this was far too perfect.

Cersei noted that, while no longer suffering the way she had before, Margaery was definitely still suffering lingering effects of the Red Lyrium.

"Well, look what your scheming, treachery and insatiable appetites have lead you too now." She remarked. "How does it feel, to finally have your true face exposed."

Margaery glowered at her. "Oh as if it isn't obvious, bitch, I swear I will..."

Cersei laughed, cutting her off. "Will what, continue to think you have a chance, you are finished brat, you will die, with the whole world knowing what a scheming, lying, manipulative traitorous whore you are."

Margaery attempted to get up, clearly intending to attack Cersei, but her ankles were manacled together and secured to the wall, preventing her from doing so.

"You prove my point for me." Cersei remarked with a grin. "But, you're not appropriately attired, would you be so kind."

Thus, ignoring Margaery's shrieks of protest, Cersei smirked as her guards stepped forwards and ripped the ragged robe from the girl, leaving her stripped naked and exposed.

"There, now you can be shown, for the whore you are."

With this triumph, Cersei left the cell, ensuring it was locked behind her and began to make her way back to the Red Keep, there was still a bit more to do.

* * *

Seated in the Small Council chambers, she grinned as she spoke.

"We face an interesting dilemma." She remarked. "We have found proof, that Margaery Tyrell, of all people, is a Red Templar Collaborator. We need to consider how far this treachery spreads, what of her family, what of…?"

But then, once again, Jaime derailed her plans. She had been on the brink too of ensuring success for them, for stopping the thieves in their tracks.

But he glared at her and spat. "What of your own paranoia?"

"Jaime..."

"You are so obvious, it's sad Cersei." He said.

The rest of the council looked around uncomfortable, clearly unsure what to say or do. She glared, outraged.

"We have proof Jaime, we have..."

Jaime shook his head. "Flimsy evidence, based on conjecture. So a piece of Red Lyrium was found in her vanity drawer, do we have proof that she was the one who put it there. Did anyone stop to think about that...The rumours of her infidelity, who started them?"

She suppressed a growl; she couldn't believe this, how could he be so blind, didn't he know the danger she was putting her in.

Jaime shook his head and stood up.

"Once again, you go too far Cersei, now accusing people who aren't here to defend themselves?" He remarked. "Ser Loras is leading our soldiers to occupy Dragonstone, the rest of the Tyrell's are back home, so _now_ you accuse them."

Cersei snarled. "I am trying to bring this matter to a close, to bring justice..."

"Like you tried to bring justice for Tyrion." He shot back. "I see this is another matter that won't be dealt with properly. Well I recommend you all seriously think about changing that, or I will ensure the Kingsguard does its duty."

Cersei shook her head. "This is getting ridiculous Jaime, we are dealing with this properly and I fail to see what you mean by the Kingsguard doing..."

"The Kingsguard must protect the King from threats, and right now, apart from Corypheus and his forces, the only threats to the King...are all here in this room."

With that he turned and stalked out, leaving all those behind, even Cersei, feeling cold. She couldn't believe he had fallen so far, now he was even threatening _her_ life.

But once more he blocked her and she couldn't ensure the success of their family, it was maddening, but she would persevere, she couldn't understand him at all.

They had all the proof they needed, what more did he want?

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	59. Morrigan IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 58 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: We can only hope.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Ahrimal: Indeed; well, we can only wait and see, I actually already have Cersei's death planned out.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Morrigan**

Morrigan smiled as she sipped her tea; she had been meeting with Florianne again, this time in a small, uninhabited villa on the outskirts of Val Royeaux.

"So, everything is ready?" She queried.

They had been confirming the final details of the peace talks, making sure all was set for the upcoming event.

Florianne nodded. "Indeed, Lady Morrigan; my brother has agreed and from what I've heard, both armies have stood down, neither are making any attempts to attack each other."

Morrigan confirmed this. "Yes, Celene has agreed too and ordered her armies down, although both sides still face threats."

"Threats which can be dealt with, so we may focus on the true matter at hand, yes?"

Morrigan agreed and the final arrangements had been made; two weeks from now, in the Winter Palace at Halamshiral, Florianne's grand ball would be held and, using it as cover, Celene and Gaspard would begin their peace talks.

Morrigan smirked however as she thought. _'I wonder if Florianne or Gaspard are aware of Celene's own move...inviting Briala as an Ambassador for the Elves, a third group in their little talks.'_

She sighed however as she was finally alone; she knew part of Celene's reasoning was more personal than politics.

Still thinking on that; wondering if she should have intervened, Celene's personal feelings seemed to be getting in the way after all.

' _She still can't let Briala go...'_ She mused thoughtfully. _'But she may have to, unless...Briala's appearance could, change things, to an even greater extent...'_

She was thinking over the possibilities; especially since, if she had read Briala right, then despite her anger, Briala still couldn't let go of Celene either. It could work to an advantage for both of them, but only if things worked out right.

"Morrigan?"

She paused, it had been a long time since she last heard that voice. She turned and sure enough, there was a familiar red haired woman approaching her.

"Well, well, Leliana, fancy meeting you here." She remarked.

Leliana nodded. "I thought it was you, so...what have you been up to?"

Morrigan quirked an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same."

Leliana just smiled in response.

"I thought it would be obvious, I am here to observe and, if I can, help in matters relating to the Divine Conclave, to elect Justinia's successor." She explained. "I will have to return to Essos to help there too, when it comes time for battle against Corypheus' forces, but for now, here is where I am needed."

Morrigan pondered for a moment, before explaining herself. "Interesting you should mention that, I am also seeking to ready things for battle against Corypheus."

She paused again, before finally making up her mind.

She decided to trust Leliana and told her everything, the plans for the peace talks, the arrangements, the people involved. Leliana actually looked worried after hearing this.

"Morrigan, I don't wish to seem negative but...So many important people to Orlais, under one roof; the civil war still in fragile deadlock. Corypheus knows this, he and his agents know and..."

Morrigan finished for her. "It would be a prime opportunity for them to try and end all chance of peace, to make things easier for them. A prime moment for an assassin to strike, correct?"

Leliana nodded sadly.

"I figured as much, I already considered such a possibility myself actually; I already have plans, I know...of a way to deal with this matter and help make necessary arrangements for what will be needed to defeat Corypheus, all in one go." Morrigan explained.

"I hope, for all our sakes, that you are right Morrigan." Leliana replied.

With that, the two parted ways.

* * *

Later, Morrigan sat at her desk, shaking her head.

' _I cannot believe I am actually doing this.'_ She thought to herself. _'It's almost too laughable for words.'_

Still, she shook her head and checked the letter she had written one more time. The letter explained everything and also contained a request, an urgent request for aid.

Still amazed that she was desperate enough to consider even this, she readied a messenger bird, attached the letter to its leg and let it fly off to its destination, to Denerim, with her request for aid, for the aid of King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden.

* * *

End of chapter and of Morrigan's storyline in this story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	60. Arianne IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 59 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arianne**

Arianne bit her lip, worried as she walked through the palace; she was still deeply troubled, horrified even by recent events.

' _This is unreal, why would anyone?'_ She wondered frantically. _'Who could have done this, who could have poisoned Myrcella; it's a miracle she survived, if Tyene hadn't been there?'_

Still, she knew this wasn't going to be without consequences, something like this happened, it would only lead to more trouble. That was why she had to talk to her father; she had to admit, it was too much of a coincidence, that thought alone led her to suspecting one person.

But she needed to talk with her father about it, to see if there was any proof. Arriving at the great hall, she found her father, along with Areo and Ellaria; they were talking quietly together and looked up as she entered.

"Ah Arianne, good, you are here." Her father said. "I was about to send for you."

That caught her attention but she didn't press it for the moment. "Father, I; I need to talk to you..."

Dorna nodded. "About Myrcella, I know, we were just talking about it ourselves, but that's not all we have to talk about, there are things, you need to know."

Now that she certainly didn't like the sound of. Nervously she wondered just what her father had to tell her, it was clear she was about to be informed of a very important and potentially life changing secret.

Sure enough her father then revealed.

"Our revenge, our plans, go deeper than simply what happened to Elia." Her father then revealed. "We are...not truly loyal; to the Iron Throne as it now stands. Our alliances never shifted."

She shook her head. "Father, I don't understand, what are you…Wait, the Targaryens, we...you..."

"Yes, we still maintain loyalty to them, we've been receiving word, it will not be long now." Her father replied, before going on to tell her the full story.

She was surprised and yet, a strange sense of overwhelming calm came over her as she heard her father's tale. It all made sense now, the many odd things and inconsistencies.

So it would be soon be time, Daenerys Targaryen would be coming over with an army and, if the rumours were true, a trio of Dragons, to bring Westeros together under her banner.

Her father then added. "She is coming here to unify the land and prepare it for the true war to come...Corypheus and his forces; already plans are in place in Essos and the Thedosian lands to try and prepare them as well."

Arianne nodded. "That makes sense father but, this just makes my worries about Myrcella all the more potent."

"I'm not surprised." Ellaria stated. "But we will intercede, I am certain Myrcella will not be harmed."

Only slightly relieved Arianne pushed forward the other matter on her mind. "And her poisoner, I cannot help but feel that witch..."

"No, Arianne, Vivienne is not responsible for this, she is guilty of something, but not this, she follows Cersei and, no matter what people may say about her, Cersei would not allow harm to befall her own blood." Her father replied.

Arianne nodded; she could follow her father's reasoning, but then, who was responsible.

She soon got her answer as Ellaria spoke.

"Nymeria and I were able to apprehend the servant who delivered the fruit and...convinced him to talk." She explained. "Tyene was also able to identify the poison...Everything points to Venatori agents working in Dorne."

Arianne gasped as she heard that. "You are sure, but then, we have been..."

Her father nodded. "I am afraid so, however, I've already got people hunting down these Venatori agents and, as Vivienne is clearly guilty of _something_ I feel it is no longer safe here."

He then looked at her, his expression more serious than she had ever seen it.

"Therefore, Arianne, while Ellaria and I will keep Vivienne distracted, you and those you trust will smuggle Myrcella out of here, for her own safety, until we can be certain we've dealt with the Venatori and kept Vivienne at bay, you must take her away from Sunspear." He paused and then added. "I will leave the final destination up to you."

Arianne could not deny this was a shock, but she did her best to stay composed and accepted. She was then permitted to leave and immediately set about forming her plans.

* * *

So it was, some time later, that, along with Obara, Tyene, Nymeria and Ser Arys, that she was riding away from Sunspear, Myrcella rode alongside her, still rather pale and sickly looking but otherwise fully recovered from her poisoning.

"Arianne, what is going on?" She asked worriedly.

Arianne pondered for a moment, she had managed to get her allies together and while Ellaria and Doran distracted Vivienne, she had convinced Myrcella to escape with her and they had got out of Sunspear without incident and were now journeying away from said city.

Arianne had to admit she had no set destination in mind yet, but she was still determined to make sure Myrcella was safe.

Finally she replied. "We had to get you out of Sunspear, to ensure you were safe."

"From Vivienne?" Myrcella queried. "Or the person who poisoned me?"

"Both, we know the Venatori are behind the poisoning. While not a part of their group, Vivienne is probably just as bad, she would certainly have tried to use this as an excuse." Arianne explained.

Myrcella bit her lip, clearly worried.

Arianne tried to reassure her. "It will be fine, I promise. We will keep you safe and my father will see that Vivienne doesn't manage to twist things to her advantage, we'll root out the Venatori and deal with them."

Myrcella nodded and seemed to accept this, they rode on together, determined to find somewhere safe, at least for now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's us now three quarters of the way through the story, only twenty more chapters to go.


	61. Anora II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 60 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, it was a close one.  
Ahrimal: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, things are certainly changing pace, we can only wait and see what the outcomes will be.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, she did :)  
Wolgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, wait and see what happens :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin; Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Anora**

Despite her advancing pregnancy, Anora was readying herself for another state affair; things were growing to an even greater extent that she had initially thought. She was beginning to make her way to the throne room, as she did so, she considered.

' _Everything is gathering pace, it seems the various warnings being spread about Corypheus are causing panic and justly so, given how dangerous he is.'_ She noted. _'But it's causing bigger issues for him, his allies, he's losing his grip on those he has tried to manipulate or take down by stealth, across all the lands, we need to figure out what is going exactly, how things stand.'_

She knew that it would take some effort and a combined might, a unified front, to take down the vast forces Corypheus had gathered; despite all his setbacks so far, despite losing so many commanders of his various forces, he still held much strength, his forces were still vast.

She knew of course the cause and sadly, it didn't help them. _'Those left leaderless by their commanders defeats were simply absorbed into the remaining units of his armies...With the numbers he has, he could attack Thedas, Essos and Westeros all at the same time.'_

She couldn't help but feel that, what she had just worried about there, was just what Corypheus intended to do.

Entering the throne room she made her way to the throne as all talk died down. She sat down and looked carefully around the room, the place was packed full, various nobles, Eamon at his usual place by her side. But most importantly, all the Arls and Banns of Ferelden were present.

She had called a Landsmeet, the first full one in eleven years. The passage of time had had its way with many of them, apart from Bann Ceorlic who had passed away; but all were present, including Ceorlic's successor and the man who had succeeded her father as the Teyrn of Gwaren.

She looked at the familiar faces in the crowd; Arl Leonas Bryland; Arl Teagan; Arl Gallagher Wulff, Bann Alfstanna Eremon and Bann Sighard.

' _Eleven years ago, we were all here...discussing how to handle the Blight after my father's actions left us vulnerable.'_

In addition to those people, Teyrn Fergus Cousland; technically the most powerful figure in Ferelden after the Royal Family, was also present, which meant all the most important and well-known members of Ferelden nobility were here.

"My Lords and Ladies of Ferelden; we gather here in this time of greatest peril!" She announced to the room as a whole. "Not only our lands, but the lands of Orlais, of all Thedas, of these new lands that we have come to know of since that explosion which caused the merger of worlds; now face danger, as I am sure you are all aware, that danger has a name and that name is Corypheus!"

There was an immediate effect, soon many of those assembled began voicing their opinions on the matter, many expressed concern, others seemed full of bravado, the only thing that was common was the acceptance that Corypheus and his armies were indeed a threat to _all_ of them.

When calm was finally restored; Anora spoke again.

"My friends, this is not the time for doubts, nor rash action." She explained. "We must be focused, the threat is real and will come sooner rather than later."  
There was more wrangling and arguing over the various options before them before Fergus suddenly spoke, his voice rising above the rest.

"Let us not bicker; think on our options; even if we stand together, Ferelden alone cannot weather this storm!" He said to the hall at large. "It is time we finally put our arguments with our neighbours in the past and looked to the future! Orlais is crippled by civil war, but if that war was to finally be resolved, we would have a firm ally!"

Eamon then spoke up too. "Orlais knows the threat as well as we do, we've all suffered at the hands of the Venatori and their ilk; if we can just, for once, see that cooperation is in our best interests!"

Arl Wulff, who had himself fallen victim to Venatori manipulation some moons ago spoke at that point. "I second Eamon and Teyrn Cousland, whatever our grievances with them, Orlais and Ferelden are the first to suffer if what we've been hearing about this Corypheus is true, about where he intends to strike!"

Anora nodded. "We cannot stand idly by, we should ready our armies, be prepared for war; our negotiations with Orlais will come; we must have faith, but we cannot be lax, let us begin, we banded together and showed our strength elven years ago, when the Blight struck us, now it's time to do so again, let us show the world just what it means to be a Ferelden!"

Her words were met with cheers and soon the whole Landsmeet voted in favour of action; it wouldn't be long now, word would be sent and preparations for the upcoming war would begin.

* * *

Later, Anora was resting in her chambers, exhausted in part due to the excitement in the throne and in part due to her pregnancy. At that moment however there was a knock.  
"My Queen, I need to speak with you, quickly."

She sighed but composed herself. "Come in Eamon."

He entered and approached her; she noted he was holding a message in her hands.

"Is, something the matter?"

He sighed and handed it to her. "It is addressed to the King, from someone named...Morrigan?"

Anora looked at the letter, perplexed; all she could wonder was why Morrigan was sending a letter to her husband, especially as she remembered Morrigan and knew she and Alistair were considered 'the best of enemies'.

All she knew for certain was, if Morrigan had written to Alistair, it must be very important.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, this is the end of Anora's storyline, the next few chapters should be finishing off other characters storylines too, as we are getting closer and closer to the end.


	62. Samson IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 61 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Samson**

Samson sat, eyes narrowed as he remained seated in his cell. So these were Winterfell's dungeons, no different from any other, a little colder perhaps, but otherwise, he had to confess, he was disappointed.

' _That's not the torment, they took my armour, my sword...I...'_ He thought, his mind racing, a feeling of frantic fear overcoming him. _'The song, the song...I can't hear it anymore, I need...'_

He grit his teeth, gripping his pounding temples, those fools were more cruel than he he gave them credit for. They dared to deprive him of his Red Lyrium.

He shook his head. _'They, they dare, or are they so stupid they don't realize...'_

He knew he was going to die, all they were doing was accelerating the process by denying him Red Lyrium. If they intended to keep him prisoner for any length of time, they were going about it the wrong way.

Instead he contented himself with taking note of his fellow prisoners; there were four of them, two in the cell next to his, the other two in the cell opposite. The two in the cell next to him were a man and a woman, the two in the opposite no more than boys, twins from the looks of them.

He reflected on what he had overheard in regards to the prisoners. _'I know their names at least, those two next to me are Ramsay Snow and Myranda._ _Those boys are part of the Lannister family, Martyn and Willem.'_

He shook his head; he was already thinking, and he knew, right away, that those boys were of little importance to him.

He remained forlorn, trying to stay focused, despite the growing urge for the song again, stronger and stronger.

"Samson."

He looked up and sneered when he saw Cullen standing there.

He shook his head. "Look who it is, what do _you_ want?"

"This isn't you Samson, enough of this. I know the man you used to be." Cullen said. "Enough of this, you know Corypheus is a monster; open your eyes, you are better than this."

Samson scoffed. "What would you know Cullen, you were always a coward, hiding from your problems, now you think you can guilt me into becoming a weak fool like you..."

Cullen tensed but then shook his head. "Samson, I know you, this isn't you, now..."

"This is me, get used to it Cullen." Samson snapped.

Cullen sighed and shook his head; glaring at Samson once more before leaving. Samson shook his head, and returned to the confines of his mind, all the while listened to the talking between Ramsay and Myranda. He couldn't deny he was interested in what he heard, this could be just what he needed.

So, later, when he was sure that Ramsay was the only other one was awake, he spoke up.

"So, Ramsay was it?"

The young man started and peered through the bars, spotting Samson. "What of it?"

Samson shook his head. "I don't know if you've heard of me, but...I couldn't help overhearing your hopes to escape...I may be able to help, but do you really need that dead weight of a woman?"

Ramsay pondered for a moment and then smirked.

"I'm listening." He said.

Grinning Samson knew this was his perfect chance to begin planning his escape.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Yes, it was short, but it was supposed to be, this is Samson's last chapter, as to what happens next, we'll have to wait and see next story, but, as you can see, it's not looking good.


	63. Cullen IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 62 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
raw666: Well their reasoning is revealed in this chapter, but sadly, yeah, it will not be without consequences.  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah, things aren't looking good.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cullen**

Cullen growled, seething at his own frustrations, at Samson's attitude, he couldn't understand it.

' _How could he have fallen so far, he's no longer the man I knew...'_ Cullen thought to himself angrily. _'What am I, Maker...I just can't.'_

He had been trying to save Samson, even if it was from himself, but it seemed Samson was too far gone.

He shook his head as he considered. _'This isn't...It might actually have been better to kill him, but...'_

All the same, he understood the value of Samson as a prisoner. After all, they had already captured Alexius and Crassius, but neither of them were Corypheus' lieutenants, Samson was, and therefore a more valuable prisoner. Perhaps a useful one too, if it weren't for the fact he seemed insistent on remaining loyal to the monster that had ruined him.

' _I can't take much more of this, I need to get out of here...'_ Cullen reflected as all this ran through his head. _'I...I need something else to focus on.'_

So, preparing himself, he got ready to lead another patrol; while things had calmed down in the North now there was still one issue for him to keep an eye on.

Sure enough, as he had hoped, their patrol was quiet, with nothing out of the ordinary being found.

"Commander, it seems nothing has happened, was this patrol…?" One of the Templars who had accompanied him began to ask.

Cullen nodded. "I understand what you're about to say and why, it helps to be sure, it seems the North is indeed at peace once more."

The Templar nodded smiling lightly.

Cullen then added however. "There is one issue that does still require attention however, that is where we are going just now."

The Templars with him readied themselves and they began riding towards the shore.

* * *

As they rode, Cullen considered his options; the way things were going, he wasn't sure what would be the best way to proceed. Arriving at the shore, Cullen dismounted and looked along the horizon.

"Things...look peaceful, could it be..." He wondered aloud.

"Commander?"

He nodded. "Let's take a closer look, spyglass."

Taking the spyglass he began to observe the Iron Islands and was amazed by what he saw. The blockade was done, the Red Templar ships nowhere to be seen.

He grinned as he lowered the spyglass.

"Well, it looks like things worked out for the best, I don't know how but it looks like they were victorious." He announced.

Still smiling he handed the spyglass back, relieved, he wondered how Varric was and if he had managed to have a hand in the victory of the Iron Islands over the Red Templars. Just then, he heard it and swiftly drew his sword, turning to face the sound, his Templars reacting to his own movements.

"Who goes there!?"

Two figures stepped forwards, one was edgy, glaring, the other smirked, holding up his hands.

"Now, now, no need for violence, I'm sure." The smirking figure said, in an Antivan accent.

Cullen narrowed his eyes. "Wait a moment, are you...no, it can't be, are you Zevran Arainai?"

Bowing mockingly the Elf replied. "Indeed I am, this is my companion, Ser Jorah Mormont."

"I am aware of you, Ser Jorah, what is your purpose here, especially in light of your banishment." Cullen replied.

Ser Jorah merely grunted. "I am here as an emisary for Queen Daenerys, therefore my banishment is a non-issue. We are here to talk to the Starks, they must hear what our Queen has to say."

Cullen narrowed his eyes at this, but then Zevran cut the tension by laughing.

"What my undiplomatic friend is trying to say is, Queen Daenerys wishes to offer terms to the Starks, for their loyalty; she sent us, to deliver them."  
Cullen sighed but nodded. "I see; well, I'll send word on ahead, in the meantime, my men and I will escort you to Winterfell, I'm sure that if they are expecting you..."

Zevran merely laughed again. "Oh, they will be, well, not us specifically, but they will be expecting emisaries from Queen Daenerys, I did inform Lady Arya of the possibility after all."  
"I thought as much; so be it." Cullen said at last.

So, after issuing orders to his men, Cullen prepared for the next step in this sudden change of events, ready to escort these two to Winterfell to fulfill their duty. He was also releived to note that, now things seemed to be calming down, Ser Jorah seemed to relax and became more aimiable.

Still he could understand the man's wariness, he hoped that things would turn out well; with the way everything was going, this might be their last chance.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, this is the last Cullen chapter for this story.


	64. Alistair III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 63 of my crossover story, enjoy.

BTW, I am aware that these last few chapters haven't been that long, but that is intentional, especially as many of the chapters feature storylines coming to an end, we're basically wrapping things up, there isn't really much left to add in many of them, so, I just go with what is left for their storylines in my plans.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
raw666: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

Alistair sighed as he stood with the most senior members of the Night's Watch, except for the Lord Commander, as no one had been selected for the position yet. He was also accompanied by Stroud, Carver and Pyp, they had to make some final arrangements.

Alistair knew of course, why they needed to have this meeting. _'I have to leave now, we need to make sure we've set everything we need in motion, if we're to have any hope. There will still be need for Grey Wardens here, for them to fight for survival.'_

All this had to be arranged before he left to return to Ferelden.

"So, we all know why we're here." Stroud said at last.

Maester Aemon replied. "Indeed; We face more danger than first thought, Corypheus is already building his army and we must be ready to stand and fight."

There were murmurs of agreement by the others and then Carver spoke.

"We must be ready for anything, Corypheus won't leave anything to chance, we've seen what he has fighting for him, we can only imagine the army he will bring when he decides to fully commit his forces."

Bowen Marsh then spoke up. "Our election of a new Lord Commander is nearly in its final stages, we will have one and we will stand ready to fight, but, our numbers..."

Pyp agreed. "There's too few Night's Watch, only us three Grey Wardens...even those armies sent from the North won't help...We need to find a way to ensure all Westeros knows the danger."

Alistair agreed but couldn't see a way for them to do just that.

Later, reassured that things would be taken care of as much as possible by those at the Wall; Alistair felt reassured enough to sail back to Ferelden.

Thankfully, his journey over the sea was uneventful and nothing untoward happened; in a way he was almost disappointed.

His return at the docks it seems was expected, his ship must have been spotted as it sailed closer to Denerim. Smiling he disembarked to see his Queen, Eamon and a number of others waiting for him.

"Your Majesty, welcome back." Eamon greeted him.

Anora nodded. "Yes, welcome Alistair; how...did your quest go?"

Alistair sighed. "That, is a bit of a long story and I'll wager you have a lot to tell me too."

Anora smiled at that and nodded, so together they began making their way back to the palace, Alistair couldn't help but notice something, different about Anora, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Returning to the palace he gave a full detailed account of his adventures in Westeros, at the same time hearing from the people present what had happened in his absence, he was amazed at how things had turned out, yet also hopeful, it seemed things were going better than he could hope for.

Later, in private, he and Anora began to talk, she apparently had news for him, important news. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"You, this is, you mean..." He stammered.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Alistair, I am pregnant, with child, we have an heir, I don't know how many other ways to say it."

He grinned. "Sorry, I just...this is remarkable."

Anora nodded too, but seemed slightly distracted. "I wish good news was all I had for you, but...you should see this, it came from...Morrigan."

"Morrigan?" He echoed, surprised at hearing that name. "What is she doing, writing a letter to _me_?"

Anora nodded as she handed him the letter; he read it and gasped.

"Oh of all the...this is not..."

Anora sighed. "I sense another adventure coming on."

He looked up at her, surprisingly serious. "Not so, this is a more...political matter, we'll both need to handle this...Trouble in Orlais; which could potentially ruin our chances of allying with them against Corypheus."

Anora nodded slowly, she had been worried about this. It looked like things were coming to a head, if they failed at this, Thedas and possible, the rest of the conjoined lands, would be doomed.

* * *

End of chapter and Alistair's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	65. Varric III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 64 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
coronadomontes: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

Varric sighed sadly as he emerged from the chambers he had been given by his hosts at the Iron Islands. The Islands were still in mourning for Balon's death; after his heroic sacrifice, the surviving Red Templars fled and, after ensuring the safety of the Islands and that things were once more safe for them, the Iron Islanders began their official period of mourning.

' _I stayed here to see if I could help smooth things along, especially since we're going to need the help of the Iron Islands, along with...the rest of Westeros.'_ He reflected. _'The question is, what do we do next?'_

He soon found himself meeting with Asha.

"So...um..." He began, for once at a lost for words.

Asha nodded. "Well, it's almost time; things are a little...complicated. There's so many arguments, I know for certain that, no matter what he wanted, Theon would not be welcome home."

"Theon…?"

"My brother; he is a ward in Winterfell, he seems to have...adapted to his life there." Asha explained. "To the rest, that means he's no longer worthy of being one of us...Me, I just want him to be happy."

Varric nodded. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Asha sighed but then explained. "The official mourning period is almost over; after that...We need to choose our next leader, there are...many vying for position; me and my Uncle Victarion have the strongest claims, which is where the main problem comes from. I have no intention of giving up what is my birthright."

Varric understood. "But neither is he going to budge, unless…?"

Before Asha could reply, they heard a strange commotion, instantly they hurried to see what was going on.

They soon found Aeron who looked furious.

"Uncle Aeron, what's going on?" Asha asked warily.

Aeron directed their attention to the docks, where a ship was approaching.

"Another ship, what is…?" Varric began.

Asha however gasped. "It can't be, that looks like..."

"It is." Aeron hissed. "It's Euron."

Varric looked from one Greyjoy to the other.

"Uh, someone want to fill me in?"

Aeron shook his head. "I don't think we have enough time, Master Tethras."

That at least gave Varric a strong hint, it was clear that whoever this Euron was, he wasn't going to be welcome here.

* * *

Varric observed later as Euron entered the great hall of Pyke's castle, where the other members of the family were waiting.

"What are you doing here!?" Victarion growled.

Euron smirked. "Why brother, there's no need for such aggression."

Varric quirked an eyebrow at that. _'_ _Brother, so, Euron Greyjoy then...hmmm.'_

He focused again, clearly having missed some of the conversation.

"Victarion's point still stands Euron." Aeron remarked. "What are you doing here, Balon had you exiled on pain of death."

Euron shrugged. "Really, well, from what I heard, Balon was dead, so how does he plan to implement that, it was his decision, not any of yours."

Asha shook her head. "I'm more interested in what you are doing here...now."

Varric grinned; that was just what he had been thinking.

He began to realize, the more he heard about Euron Greyjoy, the more suspicious he was, especially of the man's timing; he arrived rather quickly after the Red Templars fled and actually seemed a little surprised by the welcome he received, as well as by the people waiting for him.

' _Hmmm; what was he expecting, something isn't right here, he sound like the kind of guy who would...No, I shouldn't think like that, yet.'_ Varric told himself. _'Nevertheless, this adds an extra layer of problems, for if Euron becomes the leader of the Iron Islands, we're finished...There's no way he'd agree to an alliance.'_

As he considered this it was finally agreed to allow Euron to stay, for soon, it would be time for the decision to be made and it was clear Euron was already prepared to stake his claim too. Varric knew right away he had to do something to stop that from happening.

* * *

Later, he was meeting with Asha and Victarion.

"Urgh, are you both still..."

Victarion glared. "I will not back down and you know it, you honestly think you can stand against Euron Asha, I am much better suited and I already have Aeron's support."

"Given the view you've all taken on Theon, I am my father's heir." She snapped. "I know what I am capable of and I assure you..."

Varric groaned. "Oh, why don't you just focus on what's important for a change. I think our main issue right now should be working together to stop Euron from becoming the new leader here...At least stall him until I can find some dirt on the man, he's up to something."

There was an awkward pause before finally, after making some more plans they reached an agreement. Varric prepared himself for his task, arguably the more dangerous one.

Later, while yet another meeting was taking place, Varric was ready for his part in their plan. Acting as casually as possible, he approached the chambers Euron had taken for himself. Once he reached the door he looked around cautiously, no one was around.

' _Time to get started.'_

He soon got to work, picking the lock; he had to admit, the absence of guards was easily explained by the lock being rather surprisingly advanced for this place. However he was able to work his way through it and slip inside.

Once inside he began to search for the evidence he needed; he was hopeful that Euron's faith in the room's lock would make him careless.

To his relief, he was right, he soon found what he was looking for, a collection of documents that showed just what he was looking for; with this, he could derail Euron's efforts; but first, he needed to decide who to take them to.

' _Whoever gets to reveal them, will earn massive support, which means...they're most likely to become the next ruler of the Iron Islands.'_ Varric thought to himself.

He pondered it for a while, before making up his mind; he left the room, ensuring it locked behind him. It was time for him to act as he made his way to the one person he felt he could trust here.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	66. Hawke II

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 65 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
raw666: Indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

Hawke sighed as he stood on the balcony by the chambers he occupied in Meereen. A lot of preparations had finally been fulfilled; the following day, representatives or rulers from the Free Cities of Essos would be arriving at Meereen, to discuss the alliance of Essos against the encroaching threat from Corypheus. He had been left in charge of this side of what would hopefully be an alliance between Essos, Westeros and Thedas.

His friends and allies had already taken charge, along with their troops, between the three cities. Fenris, Isabela and Anders in Yunkai, Iron Bull was currently helping handle things in Astapor, aided by Missandei and Grey Worm. While currently overseeing some matters relating to the Divine Conclave, Leliana and Cassandra would be returning in time to ready themselves for the battle and would also help out at Yunkai and Astapor.

He meanwhile was overseeing matters here in Meereen, along with Merrill; Daenerys and her allies, the ones who would be taking part in the conquest of Westeros, had left hours ago, just before sundown. It was now late at night as he thought carefully about what he would be facing the following morning.

' _This isn't going to be easy; I need...I need to think carefully; they all need to understand the danger they are in.'_ He thought to himself.

With another soft sigh, he turned and made his way back into the chambers, heading for the bed.

He smiled gently as he sat on the edge of the bed, observing Merrill as she slept. He grinned and shook his head.

' _Oh Merrill; I can't believe you...'_ He thought with glee.

He smiled as he watched her, due to the heat she lay on top of the bed, rather than under any of the usual coverings; likewise he was clad only in his breeches. She was clad in a white nightgown so sheer it was practically see-through, below the bust, her smallclothes offering cover below. Unable to help himself, he leaned in and kissed her softly; he heard a soft squeak from Merrill before she eagerly responded, the kiss becoming more passionate.

"Hawke, I..." She stammered, blushing as they parted.

He grinned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but, you look incredible...After what you went through, what was left, I'm surprised?"

Merrill bit her lip; knowing what he meant. Her torture while captive, had left it's scars, yet for her to wear something so revealing.

She smiled however and replied. "Well, I know with you I don't have to be afraid."

"That's right, you don't." Hawke replied; although he noticed her expression. "But there's something else, isn't there, Merrill; please, tell me?"

Merrill actually looked away at that point, looking concerned.

Finally she turned back to him.

"Hawke, I was, I was thinking, wondering..." She stumbled over her words before taking a deep breathe. "I mean, have you, ever thought, about our future, what if we...have children?"

Hawke paused at that; surprised but then actually thought about it.

As he did so, Merrill added. "I know, I know it would be hard, I mean, they'd be Elf-Blooded; people would never just...accept them, but..."

"Merrill; I don't care about societal stigma. I, I admit, the thought of having children, it sounds, wonderful, I know we'd love them, no matter what."

She smiled and they kissed again, once again the kiss deepened. This time, they did not restrain themselves, parting only for Merrill, grinning wickedly, to easily remove her nightgown, once more exposing her naked form to him.

Hawke couldn't help but react, he instantly removed his breeches and once more began exploring her body; the scars, the marks left behind by the torture did little to mar her skin, it was still flawless to him; they continued to be consumed in their feelings as they began to vigorously, passionately, make love.

* * *

The following day Hawke sat, waiting patiently, Merrill sat at his side; they were both now very serious. They were now meeting with the representatives from various parts in Essos. They were all assembled, ready to hear him and he knew it was time to begin. This was the most crucial part, for they had to ensure they were ready for the upcoming threat.

"Good, now that we're all here, it is time." Hawke began. "You have all been called here to face our biggest danger..."

He began to explain in detail, the dangers they face, what awaited them and making his proposition of an alliance. He could already see the doubt in some their faces and added a warning.

"I know what you are thinking, Corypheus will attack here, seeking revenge on me, that is very true." He explained. "But unless we all stand together and resist him here, he will succeed and there will be nothing to stop him coming and destroying you all after that. Only together do we have a chance against him."

A stony silence followed his words; until finally, one of the men, the representative of Pentos, Illyrio by name, spoke up.

"Ah, yes, of course, your logic is sound, Master Hawke." He remarked. "You are also a friend of Daenerys Targaryen, I had the pleasure of sheltering her for a time, she trusts you, I see no reason for me not to trust you."

Another man, Xaro Xohan Daxos of Qarth, nodded. "Indeed, this is a clear case of unite or fall; whatever it takes, we must reach an agreement and be ready to stand together, to this threat to us all."

There were murmurs from that; until finally, in the end, an agreement was reached and the alliance of the Free Cities of Essos, against Corypheus, was formally recognized.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	67. Varric IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 66 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Thanks to all.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

Varric smiled as he made his way to his destination, the documents he had found held firmly. It wouldn't be long now, he couldn't believe what they actually revealed.

' _This guy is either crazy, or has some serious nerve, still, doesn't excuse his actions.'_ He thought to himself.

The documents he found in Euron's room carried severe implications for the man; Varric was going to give them to the person he trusted most here. Even though he knew that by doing so, he was effectively declaring support for that person, when it came to the new ruler of the Iron Islands.

Still it had to be done and he was certain of his choice. With that in mind he knocked on the door and entered when invited.

"What is it Varric?"

Smiling he approached. "I think, you might want to see what dear Uncle Euron's been up to, Asha."

He handed her the documents.

"We should...probably tell all the others, during the next meeting to decide who will rule, huh?" He added sardonically.

Asha started in disbelief at the documents as she read through them. "This is, he...You're right."

Her eyes blazed and Varric knew he had made the right choice; it would soon be time.

* * *

Soon they were all assembled; Asha was edgy, glaring at Euron. Victarion and Aeron had noticed this but said nothing; everybody was paying attention to Euron as he made his speech, attempting to win people to his side.

Varric knew Euron's own men were present, partially to try and rile up the crowd, but also as a subtle threat. Although, from what he had managed to gather, apart from two, none knew the full depravity of what he had done. This would change, that, he was sure.

"So you see..." Euron began to finish. "I am..."

Nodding to Asha, Varric gave her the signal. "A traitor?"

All eyes turned to Varric who grinned, Euron glared.

"Sorry to interrupt; but I was listening to your poetic speech and, I felt it was missing a few things, especially in light of your recent actions." Varric added.

Euron shook his head and two of his men began to approach Varric, the two Varric had identified as his collaborators.

"You should watch your mouth Dwarf, especially when you have no real business here!" Euron snapped, irritated, but far from angry Varric noted.

Varric shrugged. "I would gladly watch my mouth, quite the clever mouth it is, but my nose keeps getting in the way."

Asha took her cue and stood up. "Kindly explain to us then, Uncle, these..."

She held up the documents for all to see and Varric could barely suppress his glee as he saw all colour drain from Euron Greyjoy's face.

Almost immediately, one of the two men drew his sword and lunged forwards, only for Varric to kill him on the spot with Bianca.

"Alright, that's enough!" Aeron bellowed. "Asha, speak, what is this?"

Keeping Euron and his remaining ally covered with Bianca, Varric looked around at Euron's other men, all of them edgy, ready to attack. He just hoped Asha could get the message across quickly enough.

"These documents, written in Uncle Euron's hand, you can verify that for yourself, contain details, of a plot he hatched, to try and secure his position as leader of the Iron Islands." She explained. "A plot to broker a deal with none other than the Red Templars, the ones who attacked us not so long ago, whom my father gave his very life to stop."

Euron shook his head. "This is preposterous, I..."

"We will be the judge of that." Aeron snapped.

Victarion nodded. "Indeed, Asha, continue."

She did so, amidst a flurry of whispers and shocked expressions. "He planned to have them attack us, kill my father, kill those he deemed a threat, such as my other Uncles. Then he would arrive, negotiate a truce to end the fighting, at the same time securing his place as leader."

Euron bristled at this but Varric raised an eyebrow, aiming Bianca squarely at his chest, he stopped his actions before they even started.

"He also, in letters to that man that was just killed and his other accomplice, revealed plans to then betray the Red Templars and kill them afterwards. But the fact he brokered such an alliance in the first place, was willing to destroy us all, speaks for itself." Asha resumed. "If my father hadn't sacrificed himself in that manner, his plan might have worked, now he has to rely on winning favour."

With that she finished and a stunned silence fell, even Euron's other men clearly did not approve of what had just been revealed.

Varric found himself forced to act again, killing Euron's other accomplice as he tried to attack Asha. At once Euron tried to act, but was soon grabbed and restrained by Victarion.

"So it was you, you caused this, you are responsible for our brother's death!" Victarion barked. "Just like..."

"You would honestly believe, the mere words of a _girl_ who thinks she is worthy, at least I still adhere to Iron Price, what about you Asha?" Euron spat. "You have no proof."

Asha shook her head. "I take to heart, the warnings of Varric Tethras; must we destroy ourselves, because of our 'price'. Or can we change, become better than mere slavers and bandits."

There were a few murmurs and Varric noted that, while change was still far off, this was certainly a step in the right direction.

Then, further turning the Iron Islanders against Euron, Aeron suddenly declared. "On the matter of proof, these documents are proof enough, especially as they are most certainly written by you. I'd recognize your writing anywhere."

Amidst a flurry of shouting and demands, even from his own men, who reaffirmed their loyalty with the Iron Islands themselves, rather than just one man, Euron was executed, Victarion carried out the deed himself with great pleasure and it was some time before things were cleaned up and peace restored.

* * *

Finally, it was time, time for them to select who would rule the Iron Islands and would decide their course of action in relation to the news that had just arrived, Daenerys Targaryen had arrived in Westeros and had already occupied the Vale.

Words was spreading throughout the land and battle lines were being drawn, alliances rapidly forging and being put to the test.

"You took the documents to Asha, Master Tethras." Victarion stated. "Aeron and I have discussed this and note your trust in her. I am withdrawing my claim and offering my support to her."

What stated after his words was a murmur, rapidly building into a loud chant as together, the Iron Islanders named Asha Greyjoy as their new ruler.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, last Varric chapter now, for the remaining chapters, apart from Daenerys who has two chapters, everyone remaining has just one chapter left, so we're nearing the end now.


	68. Arianne V

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 67 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes, indeed, thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks :)  
raw666: Well, that won't be revealed until the next Daenerys chapter, which will be on Wednesday.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arianne**

Their journey had been uneventful too far; Arianne noted, as they continued to ride, too uneventful. She didn't like it, an almost ominous feeling was building within her. They had stopped at small villages, or sometimes even other cities, but never stayed long. Just enough to get supplies, mainly water and to give their horses time to rest.

' _All the same, I still feel we are being watched, maybe even...followed, I really don't like this.'_ She thought worriedly; before trying to distract herself. _'At least Myrcella is holding up well,'_

It was true, she noted. Myrcella rode slightly behind her, talking to Tyene; Obara and Nymeria brought up the rear while she led with Ser Arys. They had hoped that, travelling light and in a small group would draw less attention; but it did nothing to ease Arianne's doubts.

All the same, she was impressed by Myrcella's fortitude. Not once did she offer any sort of complaint; even though Arianne had thought the girl's physical colourings might make her more susceptible to the sun, but she covered herself well enough and avoided any problems.

Nevertheless, Arianne couldn't help but wonder. _'She is still in so much danger, not just from what happened...Our family is allied to the Targaryen's, the Targaryen's are coming to reclaim their throne, Daenerys will be here before long...I've heard she is merciful, but will she be, she has every right to be angry at so many people after all...'_

She quickly shook her head, she was being ridiculous; it wasn't the wrath of the Targaryen's Myrcella had to fear, it was the Venatori, their allies, and above all, it was Vivienne.

The oppressive quiet was becoming too much for her to bear, she shook her head and turned to Ser Arys. He too, she noticed, was on edge, gripping his sword tightly, looking around.

"You too?"

He turned to her and she clarified. "I don't like this, Ser Arys, it is too...easy."

"You are right, I feel it too, something...is happening." He replied.

She nodded and looked around again, they were in what would be a particularly dangerous place, given their circumstances.

"Yes, all around us, too many hiding places and..." She froze as the cold realization hit her.

Ser Arys noticed too, but before either of the could react Myrcella cried out as an arrow struck her horse, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Immediately Arianne and Ser Arys readied their weapons, looking around wildly.

Obara rode up next to them, her spear at the ready, while Nymeria and Tyene both dismounted and went to help Myrcella. The figures that emerged to attack them however were not Venatori, but their infinitely more dangerous allies, Red Templars.

Outnumbered and taken by surprised, it was utter chaos and they were hemmed in.

The Red Templar group itself wasn't large, but still larger than their own, especially when only five of them were fighters. Arianne fought her hardest, trying to deflect the two Red Templars attempting to attack her. Ser Arys had already cut two down, but was clearly struggling, something which did not help her confidence.

She could see Obara fighting too, Nymeria and Tyene were trying to get Myrcella out of the melee and to safety; but the archer, the only archer in the group, had fired another arrow, striking Nymeria in the shoulder. Arianne beat back her attackers and saw Obara trying to go to Nymeria's aid, but it was no good, they were getting hemmed in, overwhelmed.

She cried out as she saw one of the Red Templars, larger than the others, possibly a Lieutenant delivering a crushing blow which killed Ser Arys, just as a third arrow flew and struck Arianne's horse.

This knocked her to the ground, meaning the blow from the Red Templar that came to attack her, only wounded her, but the wound stung and felt like it was on fire. She gasped and tried to crawl away far enough to get back on her feet.

But it was no use; for a foot was placed on her back and she saw the Lieutenant now standing above her.

"Another for the slaughter." He growled in a voice no longer human.

Arianne grit her teeth, things had taken a sudden turn for the worse.

She recalled how inhuman she heard these Red Templars were, but to see it first hard was something else entirely, there was no way she could even attempt to seduce her way out of this.

Then she heard Myrcella scream and she cried out too, horrified by what she saw, another Red Templar, a bestial one with red bladed arms had attacked, Myrcella had fallen to the ground, the left side of her face awash with blood.

' _No, Myrcella...It's, Gods...it's over...'_ She thought in dismay.

But then, just as she was prepared to give up, seeing Obara, Tyene and Nymeria all wounded and helpless too. They heard the sound of a war horn, followed by a spear going straight into the face of the Red Templar Lieutenant.

She gasped and looked around, then saw their rescuers as they charged in, clashing with the Red Templars, the element of surprise giving them a decisive advantage.

' _Uncle Oberyn...'_ She thought in relief as she saw him and then heard the second war horn and saw the new reinforcements. _'Areo…'_

But then she remembered; their rescue would count for nothing if Myrcella had been killed. Despite her injury, she struggled over to where Myrcella lay, the girl was a horrific sight, so much blood, a jagged tear down the left side of her face.

Arianne grimaced as she saw. _'Gods, her ear...her ear...'_

Tyene was there, she was the lucky one, suffering only scratches, she was doing all she could try and aid Myrcella, it was clear the girl was still alive.

But wouldn't be much longer if she kept loosing blood.

It was at that moment the last Red Templar fell and Arianne, overcome by her own wound, blacked out, the carnage and chaos being consumed by darkness as she sunk into it's peaceful embrace.

* * *

End of chapter, last Arianne chapter and things have taken a dramatic turn, read and review please.


	69. Bran V

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 68 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, poor girl :(  
Boris Yeltsin: Here we go :)  
Ahrimal: Yes, indeed; well, it has at that, in fact, this little attack has ensured the end of Corypheus' hidden forces, now it's just his actual army left. True, very true, but, well, since when has something like that stopped Cersei from ignoring it and doing her own thing?  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
raw666: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, well, we can only wait and see what has happened, yeah, unfortunately, no word on her fate either however :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran smiled excitedly as he sat by the window in his room, looking out at the courtyard below. It wouldn't be much longer now, today was the day of his and Meera's wedding. All preparations had been completed; Jojen had arrived just the previous day and they would soon be holding the ceremony.

He had spent much of his time resting and preparing himself for what was to come. It was getting late, as was expected of a Northern Ceremony. Arya and Gendry's was different of course, but his and Meera's would not be.

' _I can't wait; it will soon be time, we will soon be...soon Meera and I will be married.'_ He thought happily.

At that point there was a knock at the door, he turned his wheeled chair around as he called out.

"Come in."

The door opened to admit Robb, Theon and Gendry.

"Good morning Bran." Robb greeted him. "Are you ready?"

Bran nodded. "Yes, this'll be good, I can hardly wait."

They all grinned and Theon remarked. "Alright then, shall we begin, it's time for you to get ready, we're here to help."

Bran nodded again and agreed.

"Alright then, let's begin Lord Bran."

Bran sighed and shook his head. "Come one Gendry, we've been through this, you're family now, just Bran is fine."

Gendry seemed uneasy but nodded. They soon began getting ready, preparing Bran for his wedding.

* * *

Later, Bran sat in his wheeled chair, by his father's side at the Heart Tree, everybody at Winterfell was assembled. Bran grinned as he saw his siblings all together, everything was all prepared for the ceremony, the lit lanterns guided the way through the knight and Bran's smile widened as Meera arrived.

Sadly, with their father dead, Jojen was fulfilling the role that Howland Reed would have fulfilled. Bran almost gasped in amazement when he saw Meera, she was even more stunning than he had ever seen her. Her hair was straight and down to her shoulders, and she was in a dress.

The dress was simple yet nice; in warm brown and green, made of soft yet clearly well-made fabric. Typical of Northern dresses only Meera's hands and head were uncovered. It fitted well and revealed the slight curves usually hidden by her normal clothing. The skirt flared out slightly, gently brushing the ground, embroidered images of forest creatures were notable along the hem of the skirt, she still wore her usual boots however, yet they seemed to go well with the dress.

Finally her maiden's cloak, green with the Reed's sigil of the black lizard lion finished the look; the lizard lion formed the shape of the clasp of the cloak too.

 _'She is just...incredible...'_ He thought in delight.

Jojen walked Meera to the Heart Tree and it was time for the ceremony to begin.

Beginning the ceremony, his father spoke.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?"

Bran smiled as Jojen spoke in response. "Meera of the House Reed, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, true-born and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods, who comes to claim her?"

Bran moved his chair slightly forwards and spoke. "Lord Bran Stark of Winterfell, who gives her?"

"Jojen of House Reed, her brother."

Bran's father then asked. "Lady Meera, do you take this man?"

Meera smiled and replied. "I take this man."

With that, they were guided to each other and, hands joined Meera knelt before the Heart Tree. Bran knew that, if he could, he would have done the same, but it was claimed not necessary.

Removing Meera's maiden's cloak he placed the Grey Stark cloak around her shoulders, smiling in response to her own, seeing the soft tenderness in her eyes. Without hesitation he leaned closer, she responded at once, their lips met and they kissed, sealing their marriage.

* * *

They were now seated in the great hall, for the wedding feast. All around them, people were talking and eating, they were eating too, all happy, their euphoria growing by the moment. Bran reached over and took Meera's hand in his own; she smiled and squeezed his hand in response.

"It is finally done Meera, it's official." He said softly. "We are now man and wife."

Meera nodded. "Indeed; Bran, I, this is beyond anything I ever imagined."

He smiled gently. "Me too Meera, me too."

Meera smiled back; both of them were truly happy to be together. As they enjoyed their wedding feast, Bran looked around, still overjoyed and took solace in the fact that, despite everything that had happened, his family was still together, if anything they were stronger now.

He could only hope that the happiness from this moment would be remembered for some time, as he knew, before long, war would come to consume the land again.

Finally, by the end of the feast, it was time, His father had issued strict instructions that there was to be no bedding ceremony; instead, Bran and Meera were merely escorted to their chambers. Smiling happily Meera immediately helped Bran get ready for bed, before doing so herself. Bran grinned as she soon had their clothes off, feeling himself immediately reacting to her naked body, she grinned too and climbed on top of him, ready to begin consummating their marriage.

* * *

End of chapter and of Bran's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	70. Arya VII

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 69 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it's sweet :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragons and Thrones belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya sat, smiling to herself, in Winterfell's great hall; Gendry sat by her side also smiling.

"This has been remarkable." She remarked calmly. "I never imagined that, after everything that happened, we'd see not just our own wedding, but my brother's wedding too."

Gendry nodded. "I understand what you mean, but, I suppose, I suppose with all the uncertainty that we are facing, people in love are choosing sooner rather than later."  
Arya shrugged. "I suppose so; well, now they've gone for the bedding, I suppose it won't be long before this all ends too."

Gendry agreed, taking a small sip from his goblet. Arya smiled again, seeing this, she noted that, ever since discovering his father's identity and finding out about him, Gendry had changed slightly. He now practically abstained from any wine or the like, except on special occasions like this and even then, he had only one cup.

She understood why and actually pitied him. _'He's trying so hard, he's desperate to not be like his father, like King Robert...he doesn't see that he's already nothing like him. He's far better.'_

That wasn't their only trouble however and she knew it; it was still there, bubbling away in the back of her mind.

Seeing her expression, Gendry took her hand, catching her attention.

"Arry, are you alright, you look, worried?"

She sighed and then replied. "I just; I'm frustrated is all. Our lack of progress in finding out all those who want you dead, we all agree on Cersei hiring the Antivan Crows, but..."

Gendry nodded, his expression darkening. "I know what you mean; but listen, we'll figure something out, we, we're just not looking in the right place I think."

"Where else can we look, we don't know who hired the Faceless Men to kill you, I don't know any other place to find information."

Suddenly, they heard a gasp and turned; Shireen stood there, eyes wide.

"I...I..." She stammered. "We need to talk Lady Arya, Ser Gendry. We...I need to tell you what I found out. I didn't want to believe it but..."

Arya was instantly suspicious. "What are you talking about Shireen?"

She froze but then sighed. "I just...I know who hired the Faceless Men. I, I found the contract when I was looking for another book to read."

There was a momentary pause then Arya nodded to Gendry and they followed Shireen. Once in Shireen's chambers, she retrieved the book and searched through it.

"I didn't remove it, I just, I never imagined it would be, real...but...Gods, here it is." She said at last.

She handed them the contract which Arya noted was indeed for the Faceless Men and there, on it, was the name of the one who had hired them.

Shireen spoke as they took it in. "It's...my mother."

Arya almost couldn't believe she missed it, after her failed attempt to force her into marrying into the family, Selyse had resorted to this; there was now no doubt they had their answers.

It was agreed to bring this matter before Arya's parents in the morning.

* * *

That night however was not peaceful, for Arya, the nights rarely were; everything she had seen, everything she had endured, all of it meant many a sleepless night, brought on by nightmares and now, it truly was a nightmare, about Nightmare; the horrific Demon she had faced in the Fade.

Like all terrible nightmares, the moment she jerked awake, gasping, perspiring, her heart hammering, she barely remembered the details.

"Arry, Arry, it's alright, it's alright." Gendry was saying.

It was then she became aware of his presence, holding her close, doing his best to soothe her.

"Gendry..." She whispered, returning the embrace. "Gods, I wish, I just want one night where I can just...sleep."

Gendry kissed the top of her head. "I...I can't begin to imagine, but..."

Smiling softly she settled in again, resting her head on his chest as they lay down.

"You're here, that's enough." She said in relief.

With that she let the sound of Gendry's heart lull her back to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Arya and Gendry met with Shireen as agreed.

"I know this is hard Shireen." Arya said softly. "But..."

Shireen shook her head. "It's alright, I understand, I know what must be done, let's do it."

With that they entered the solar, where Arya's parents were waiting.

"Arya, you wanted to see us?" Her father queried.

She nodded. "Yes Father, we've been, looking into the assassination attempt, as you know, we've identified Cersei as the one who hired the Antivan Crows, well, we now know the one who hired the Faceless Men too."

Seeing her parents share a look Arya turned to Shireen and nodded. Shireen stepped forwards, handing the contract to them.

She then explained, just as she had with them, shocking them both. When the news finally sank in, her father spoke.

"Alright Arya, there's not a lot we can do about Cersei, but we'll send word to Davos in Cape Wrath." Her father explained. "It will be up to him what to do with Selyse, once he finds out about this."

Arya agreed, she just hoped that things would finally calm down and they could focus on the next step. For she had heard it too, like so many, Daenerys Targaryen had landed in Westeros, and war was brewing again, they needed to be ready.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	71. Daenerys III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 70 of my crossover story, enjoy.

Forgot to mention, last chapter was of course the last Arya chapter and this is the second last Daenerys chapter.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
raw666: Thanks and yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Daenerys was surprised, she couldn't deny it, her first view of the land she was trying to unite, the first view she had of Westeros, of her homeland, was of what she soon confirmed was the Vale. Her welcome was not exactly a warm one either, for as her ships docked, she was met by what she could only describe as a small army.

She had done her best to ensure she didn't show her hand too soon, as such, while her forces maintained a presence on the decks of the ships, only she, Zevran, Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan disembarked. She at least took note of the reactions of those gathered, they were surprised and, seeing the army on the ships, a little panicked.

' _It is time, perhaps we can press this to our advantage, but don't go too much just yet.'_ She thought to herself.

She stepped forwards and observed the gathered forces carefully; until finally, one of them came forward to.

"What business have you here, our Lord does not want intruders in his land, this is..."

Daenerys replied at once, admittedly rankled by his rudeness. "I am Daenerys Targaryen, I come with an army and a proposition for your Lord, you have no doubt heard of me, so that should spare us some time, I seek an audience with your lord."

The man went pale hearing her name, as did those with him. While they spoke amongst themselves, Dany glanced over at Zevran and nodded subtly, he smiled in response; indicating he understood.

Word of her name it seemed was enough, something she hadn't expected to be honest. But now, here she was, some days later, within the Eyrie itself.

Escorted by soldiers they were heading for the throne room, to meet Lord Petyr Baelish; now de-facto Lord of the Vale due to his marriage to Lady Lysa Arryn, widow of the former lord Jon Arryn. Zevran had supplied her with plentiful information that she knew she could use to her advantage.

Even now, right under the noses of their guards, he slipped away, to search for anything incriminating they could use.

She shook her head as she thought on that. _'I've heard enough about this Lord Baelish to know; I will give him one chance, unless he is responsible for a crime so unforgivable that he cannot he redeemed.'_

So it was she entered the main hall with her allies, seeing those she had come to meet, watching her with suspicion and, was that jealousy she detected in Lady Lysa's eyes.

"So, what have we here?" Lord Baelish remarked with a smirk. "The would-be Queen who thinks she can just walk in and demand whatever she pleases?"

Daenerys shook her head. "I come to offer you a choice, that is all."

The tension was already thick, Dany knew however she needed to buy time.

This was especially apparent as she could see all the Lords of the Vale were also present, no doubt at the insistence of her hosts.

' _That will be their undoing.'_ She reflected before continuing. "We face a grave peril; none are safe, Corypheus has already gathered vast armies and is preparing for a strike against the three main continents of this conjoined world. I aim to stand against him, but we can only win, if we all stand together. As things are in this land, that will not be possible."

Lord Baelish laughed. "So, you think you can unite us, under _your_ banner of course, trying to take the throne that no longer belongs to you?"

"I will seek my family's inheritance yes, but only so that we might join together stronger, to stand against the true threat." She replied. "Join me and those who would already join me, once they hear of my arrival."

It was Lady Lysa who replied. "Join you, never, you think we would join a madwoman who wants us to fight, the Eyrie has never been breeched and it never will, we are safe here. You want us to join you, to put ourselves in unnecessary danger and kill us off. No doubt you also favour the Starks; the fiends who stole my son away, kidnapped him!"

Daenerys fought not to roll her eyes.

"I did not come to listen to these ramblings, the Eyrie is not safe, not from Corypheus; who could just simply knock it off this mountain." She replied. "As for the Starks, I am in hope of forming an alliance with them, especially when they rescued Lord Robin of the toxic influences he faced here, the dangers posed, by those here."

That caused an uproar Dany noticed; it was clear that many had questioned the kidnapping story and now were seeking to make their voices heard.

But Lysa was having none of it, she started shrieking.

"How dare you, how dare you make such accusations, my Robin was safe here, safe from those who would seek him harm!" She continued, determined to drown out any opposition. "You will pay for that, kill her, send her through the Moon Door, I recognize those traitors with her too, she does not intend peace, or unity at all, only to cause our destruction!"

Dany sighed; this was the best she could come up with. It would seem she would need to use something stronger to win the loyalty of the Vale, Petyr remained obstinate, Lysa resisted and was clearly mad.

' _Perhaps I should show them how useless it is.'_ She decided.

So, with complete conviction, before anyone else could move, she casually stepped towards the now open Moon Door and simply stepped out.

The wind whistled past her briefly, she wasn't sure how long or how fast, but then she landed upon Drogon's back and, together with his siblings, they flew back up. Soon, amidst the yells and shrieks of panic and shock, all three Dragon's had poked their heads into the chamber, while Dany came down from Drogon's back.

"Now, where were we?"

That was all she got out when the doors opened again and Zevran entered.

He was smirking and Dany turned to him.

"Zevran, good news I trust?"

He nodded. "Indeed, although I see you started the party without me, ah well; I bring you, as expected, the usual secrets of duplicity, deceit, oh and murder by proxy it seems."

It was then he produced the documents and began to reveal their contents, Dany watched the growing panic on Lysa and Petyr's faces as the Vale Lords began to turn, some needed very little persuaded, others insisted on seeing the documents for themselves.

In the end however the conclusion was the same, now the truth behind the death of Lord Jon Arryn was revealed.

Daenerys, now aware she had the support of the room, straightened and announced. "So be it, this will not go unpunished. As the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, I, Daenerys Targaryen, declare Petyr Baelish a traitor to the Kingdom and sentence him to death for the murder of Lord Jon Arryn."

There were shouts and cheers as Petyr was swiftly restrained and dragged from the room, Lysa was restrained too, in a hysterical state, but Dany knew she wasn't of sane mind, it wasn't her decision to pass judgement on her, so she simply ordered her imprisoned. This was only the first step after all, she still had to be careful.

So, with Lord Yohn Royce acting on behalf of the Vale, she accepted their allegiance to her and had her army prepared; she also began to spread word of her arrival, it was time to begin her mission, her conquest.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	72. Briala III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 71 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Indeed, thanks :) Yeah.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Oh yes, most certainly.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked them, glad you liked that moment, too, yes indeed, her reasoning well, simply go back to story 3 part 2 and it will be seen there.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

Briala still couldn't shake the thoughts from her mind. Following her argument with Felassan and what she had since discovered, she knew that the peace talks would be a turning point.

' _This is bigger, deeper than we all thought...I can't, I can't just...'_ She thought, before shaking her head. _'I need to keep focused on what we're doing now.'_

Their supplies were running low, so they were in the Emerald Graves again, searching for supplies. Nevertheless, Briala was unable to stop worrying about the recent events, the Freemen, the peace talks and of course the threat of Corypheus.

She sighed. _'This is more than just fighting for freedom for my people; but, I cannot...'_

Realize the true nature of the threat, she had tried to talk to Felassan about it, but he had been adamantly against any plans to divert from their current course.

"Briala." She tensed at his voice. "Focus."

She turned to him, Felassan stood, glaring.

She shook her head. "Why, why are you so…?"

"We've spoke about this, nothing more needs to be said." He snapped.

Briala fought to keep herself calm, to focus and to try, once again, to explain her point.

Stepping up to him, she did her best.

"Felassan, this is beyond Elven Freedom, it is beyond us fighting battles here and there and attempting to help our people." She told him seriously. "What we face is a more serious threat; what's the point in fighting for freedom if there won't be a world to be free in."

He sighed and spoke, gritting his teeth. "We've been through this, this Corypheus is a threat yes; but to turn our backs on those we have helped, to push them back into their slavery, how does that..."

He never finished however for at that moment, an arrow whistled through the air and Felassan grunted.

He hit the ground, the arrow protruding from his chest. Briala gasped and drew her daggers, she could hear the shouts from her allies and looked around, right away she spotted the attackers, it was the Freemen.

' _Curses, of all people, them...'_ She thought angrily. _'We're surrounded!'_

Already they were under heavy attack, many already falling beneath the arrows.

Briala cried out. "Rally to me, to me! Defences up!"

They quickly gathered together, ready to defend themselves as their attackers closed in. It was fast and brutal, the Freemen had clearly been waiting, ready to ambush them, possibly stalking them for some time.

Briala growled as she deflected the attack aimed at her. _'This, we're at a disadvantage, we need to...'_

They fought back desperately; killing those who came within range, but for every one they cut down, they lost one of their own to death or injury.

However, Briala noticed a chance, things were in fact turning in their favour. By staying on the defensive and simply trying to avoid attacks, they could wear their enemies down. Unfortunately at that moment, she cried out as pain shot through her body.

She looked down, seeing the injury. "No..."

She had been struck by an arrow in the right shoulder, it had gone right through, but she couldn't let up now. She urged them to fight on, fighting as well as she could with only one properly working arm.

To her relief, things began to turn their way and, seeing their desperate fight turn to their advantage, leading to the panic of the Freeman and such, only a handful survived to escape.

* * *

Watching quietly, Briala couldn't help but feel saddened by the devastation; they had lost so many, she was being treated for her injuries along with the others, meanwhile, the dead were being laid to rest, including Felassan, being given their last rites. Seeing this only convinced Briala all the more in her thoughts.

' _I'm sorry Felassan, freedom or not, we will have nothing if Corypheus has his way. He's not ignoring us...This was a deliberate attempt to destroy us.'_ She noted with a sigh. _'I must do something; but I keep, I keep thinking...Ugh, there must be something.'_

She wasn't sure and, was still stuck, dwelling on her worries while they were forced to flee back to their hideout with what supplies they had managed to acquire.

* * *

It was there she finally found an answer; for a messenger bird had somehow found her, one she recognized.

' _I'm never going to work out how it does that, but...what is this?'_ She thought; a little shocked. _'What does Celene want with me?'_

She took the message and read it and couldn't believe the opportunity that had just been presented to her, everything just suddenly fell into place before her. Knowing that Gaspard was up to something and with everything that was going on was certainly connected; she knew right away, she had to infiltrate the Winter Palace.

She needed to find a way to sneak her people inside and get to the bottom of things before it was too late. She knew at least she herself would get in through the front door, thanks to what she now held.

Celene had just invited her to the masquerade ball being held to cover the peace talks being held in the Winter Palace at Halamshiral.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

So we reach Briala's last chapter, from now on, each upcoming chapter will be the last of that respective characters storyline, so yes, we are nearing the end now, for certain, less than ten chapters to go.


	73. Tyrion IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 72 of my crossover story, last Tyrion chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion carefully looked around, making sure he had everything he needed. It was finally time, time for them to begin sailing towards Westeros. He would have to be ready for his part in the plan to unite Westeros against the threat of Corypheus.

He knew it would not be easy however. _'_ _I have to take over my own home, conquer the Westerlands. Already I have to face that, issues with attacking my family, but then there's the matter of trying to bring things under control.'_

He knew it was going to be an uphill struggle, but he would do it, he wouldn't be alone either, he would have help.

' _I have the people here, my army, people skilled in politics and negotiation, even more than I am...Plus there has to be_ some _people back home who I can rely on, who would support me.'_ He thought to himself.

Holding on to that hope was his best chance, after all, there was no time to lose; the ships were ready, everything was packed on board, preparations were being made to set sail; he would have to board the ship soon and then, his fate would be sealed, there would be no going back.

It was while he was watching those who would be working for him, his army, boarding the ship, that he heard the approaching footsteps and turned, approaching him were Dorian and Josephine. He smiled lightly, glad that they would be joining him on this dangerous gamble.

"So, here we are, are you ready?" He queried.

They both nodded and Dorian replied. "I can hardly wait, back to the place that wants us dead...time to show them we don't die easily."

Tyrion almost grinned at that. "Indeed Dorian, indeed. However. I am worried, this will be dangerous, and I am dragging you into it."

"Fear not, we will overcome this; I have no doubt it will be hard, fighting your family...But that's why you have us, all of us." Dorian replied calmly.

Tyrion nodded slowly; glad for the Mage's support; although he noted that Dorian was not quite so cheerful as usual, despite his efforts to pretend to be so.

"Is something wrong?"

Dorian sighed and shook his head. "It is a...personal matter."

Josephine looking questioningly at Dorian who simply nodded and began making his way towards the ship. She turned to Tyrion and shook her head.

"It is a personal matter Tyrion, we've just found out from Leliana's spies about the situation in the Westerlands, as well as anyone important present." She explained. "One of the people revealed to be there was...Magister Halward Pavus."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "Dorian's father, they have their...difficulties."

Tyrion nodded slowly; wondering just what that might be, but tactfully decided not to say anything, it was for Dorian to tell him, if and when he was ready.

After a pause, Josephine smiled gently.

"Yes, on the bright side; things might be easier than you think, when it comes to claiming control of the Westerlands." She explained. "All is not well there, if you take control and begin restoring order you may find yourself winning more support than first thought."

Tyrion grinned at that; while a little disheartening to hear there were troubles in his home, Josephine was right, it would make things easier when he began his task.

"I understand, yes, this will make things work better, but I'll be depending on you all." He replied. "I need to make sure after all, that the Westerlands all know the danger and the importance of working together."

Josephine nodded. "Of course, well, we better get ready, it is time."

He agreed and together they began to make their way to board the ships, ready to set sail and begin their part in Daenerys' plan.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	74. Jaime V

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 73 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
raw666; Thanks and yes, indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime smiled lightly as Brienne left; he was still amazed at how close they had become; yet they were always careful, never openly expressing the true depths of their relationship. Apart from a secret shared smile here and there, that was. To everybody else, she was just another warrior; a female warrior, but a warrior nonetheless, who served as his adjutant, nothing more.

' _She's done an amazing job, finally, so much evidence found, witnesses found and now under protection...When the time comes, there won't be any denying it, Tyrion is innocent and I have found the guilty party.'_

He now knew, beyond all doubt, who had killed the previous High Septon. It was a large step forward, on extra matter none taken care of. Although there were still other issues; namely in regards to the new High Septon, or High Sparrow.

Jaime glared, thinking of that man. _'He is dangerous, despite his...speeches, despite his genuine faith, he is, mistaken, close-minded, a tyrant. I thought Cersei and her pets would be enough of an opponent for me, but now...now I have to deal with that, arrogant fool too.'_

He had to admit, it was only pure luck that he had been able to gain an advantage over the holy man. His status afforded him enough leeway and popularity that any threats made by the High Sparrow of a commoner uprising rang hollow; especially when, while many commoners were dissatisfied with the current situation, regarding those who ruled over them, they respected him as a hero.

Therefore he found himself maintaining an equilibrium which kept matters peaceful, mostly.

Another thing he had been able to twist to his advantage was, despite being chosen for their sycophantic behaviour, Cersei's councillors were mostly weak-willed, apart from Aurane Waters and Qyburn, Jaime had been able to convince them to agree with him over Cersei, whenever they clashed in Small Council meetings, at least on important matters.

' _It's Cersei's blind belief that most of the matters she brings forward, that they all agree with her on, are the most important that has kept them in their places so far.'_

Reflecting on that, he also reflected on recent changes, the death of Gyles Rosby for one; apart from his illness the man had been a fairly decent Master of Coin and, thanks to Jaime backing him up, had mitigated the Crown's debts to just what was owed to the Iron Bank of Braavos.

Cersei's attempts to prevent any connection to Tyrion appearing in the council had also failed, thanks to his own interference Jaime noted. As it stood the Council now consisted of himself, Cersei, Pycelle, Orton Merryweather had been promoted to Hand of the King while Harys Swyft, for displeasing Cersei was now demoted to Master of Coin, replacing the late Gyles Rosby.

Meanwhile, Qyburn and Aurane Waters kept their positions, while Bronn, Commander of the Gold Cloaks, was once more permitted access to the Council Chamber.

While reflecting on the state of things, as well as the fact that while no longer in the Capital, Vivienne was still Magical Advisor, with another Mage, who had arrived with Qyburn, known as Uldred, filling the capacity on a temporary basis, Jaime noted that the Master of Laws post hadn't been filled yet.

No doubt Cersei was preparing another loyalist for the post, he had to ensure he could counter that and get someone who knew what they were doing. Just then there was a knock at the door, he looked up and then quickly stood as Tommen entered.

"Your Grace?"

Tommen approached him, looking worried. "Uncle Jaime, I...I need your help. I didn't want to disturb you though, I know you've been looking for ways to help Uncle Tyrion...Have you…?"

Jaime nodded. "Yes, I've found the proof I needed, he is innocent Tommen and I can prove it.  
"That's great." Tommen replied brightly; before becoming serious again. "I'm worried though, about Margaery; I've been trying to visit her, but they won't let me."

Jaime shook his head, he might have guessed this and agreed to accompany him. He was certain that his presence would help Tommen see Margaery, besides, Jaime had to see her too, he had questions for her after all; needed to get more information about the charges levelled against her.

* * *

Their arrival at the Great Sept was as frosty as anticipated; with many glares and harsh mutterings from the Septons and Septas present. The High Sparrow himself stood, watching them approach.

"Your Grace..." He greeted Tommen, shaking his head. "Stop wasting both of our time, my answer has not changed."

Jaime replied icily." Actually it has, old man. Unless you intend to impede justice."

Turning to him, the High Sparrow glared. "Your threats are..."

"We do not make threats, we make promises." Tommen replied sharply. "I will see my Queen and you will cease this nonsense, if you truly want to keep the peace."

Jaime nodded. "This is an official investigation, by impeding us from interrogating the suspect, you stand in its way, you obstruct justice. Apart from being against the law, I think you will find that is also...a sin."

It was with great satisfaction that Jaime saw the High Sparrow grit his teeth and give in. They were taken to the cell where Margaery was being held.

"We will speak to her alone." Tommen insisted.

Jaime nodded; sending a sharp glare to the High Sparrow and to the Septa outside the cell, before entering after Tommen.

At once Jaime was horrified and embarrassed by what he saw, as was Tommen clearly. Margaery gasped, flushing bright red as her nude form was seen by her husband and Jaime, she was sitting against the wall, knees drawn up to her chest, legs closed together, she still tried covering herself with her hands.

She was filthy, still pale, but looked healthier than she had been before being arrested. The most disturbing part for Jaime was the manacles around her ankles, limiting her movement and also secured by chains to the wall behind her.

That and the obvious signs of bruises and what looked like, lashes, on her back.

' _This is...they dare...one thing at a time, one thing at a time.'_ He thought frantically, before calming down.

Reacting at once, Jaime removed his cloak and moved to cover her. Margaery let out a shaky gasp as she realized this and smiled weakly, nodding.

"I...Thank you..." She whispered.

Tommen stepped forwards, his voice almost trembling. "Margaery...They..."

Margaery looked up, tears in her eyes as she revealed to them the truth of her treatment and Jaime glowered, this would not stand, especially not what that Septa had done, he would see to that.

There were other matters that also required attention however.

Looking carefully at Tommen, Jaime began his questioning.

"My Queen, we need to ask you about, the charges against you...I am sure, with some simple questions, we can easily refute most of them." He explained. "But the Red Lyrium..."

Margaery reacted at once, panicked. "I swear, I don't know how it got there, I never seen it before!"

Jaime nodded, he could see it in her eyes and so could Tommen; they both believed her, and that was enough, Jaime knew he had another issue now to get to the bottom of. So, they left, Jaime left a few pointed threats with the High Sparrow, particularly in regards to Septa Unella and warned that if she wasn't suitably punished for her actions, she would be taken to the Black Cells on charge of treason.

Seeing the woman's unrepentant face however, as well as the smug expression of the High Sparrow, Jaime knew what he would have to do and it would soon puncture that arrogance. He and Tommen left, they still had one more thing to do, before the next meeting of the Royal Court in the throne room.

Also, Jaime knew he had to go and see Bronn first.

* * *

Later they stood, meeting with Cersei in her chambers; Cersei was looking smug, and no wonder.

"You did remarkably well putting those overzealous fools in their place, now..." She began.

Jaime snapped. "I did nothing of the sort, I arrested that Septa for assaulting the Queen and therefore committing treason."

Cersei's expression changed, she glowered. Jaime had went through with his word and had Unella arrested and imprisoned, completely changing the High Sparrow's mood and that of his followers. He had them on the back foot now.

"That treacherous whore is not..."

Tommen immediately flared up. "Don't you dare speak about my wife that way Mother, we know you are behind this!"

Cersei shrieked. "How dare you, Tommen, you cannot see her, she will corrupt you against me, she is...I did nothing of..."

"Spare us your rambling Cersei, this will not stand." Jaime told her; he was getting fed up with this.

Cersei shook her head, clearly believing differently and was determined to prove it, as they were now heading to that meeting of the Royal Court.

* * *

End of chapter and of Jaime's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	75. Cersei V

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 74 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, true :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes, indeed :)  
raw666: Afraid that will not be possible, especially since things are already planned out and Cersei has something else in mind with the Red Lyrium.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei suppressed her smirk; they were all gathered in the throne room, she could hardly wait. Now was her chance to remove that thorn from her side; and show her brother and Tommen how things _should_ be done.

' _I cannot believe they would be so foolish, so reckless, putting us all at risk, letting our enemies live and attack us, while doing nothing to stop them.'_ She thought bitterly. _'This is how you do things, you utterly ruin and destroy your enemies, it's the only way.'_

Preparing herself she began her announcement.

"As you are all aware, we are here to see to the fate of a traitor, responsible for the most foul acts imaginable." She announced to the hall at large. "I speak of course, of all people, our dear Queen, Margaery Tyrell."

There were murmurs around the hall, Cersei noted the glares from Jaime and Tommen; but ignored them, they didn't realize the truth, they were being blind, only she was willing to accept the hard truth it seemed.

She continued. "As some of you may be aware, Queen Margaery has currently been arrested and held by the Faith, she faces charges of adultery and treason...Her treason comes from her aiding and abetting our enemies, particularly the Red Templars."

More whispers, shocked this time, she could see people exchanging looks, it was time.

She just had to unveil the full depths of Margaery's charges and then, it would be an easy step.

"Indeed, our own Queen, harbouring the foul Red Lyrium used by the Red Templars, even using it herself if her behaviour before her arrest was anything to go by. Not to mention the examination of her person revealed enough suspicions for adultery too, against her own King." She added. "Add to that her aid to the Red Templars and access to our King, we have reason to suspect she intended murder too."

She could see it now, all it would take, was one more speech and her greatest enemy would meet her end. She had been denied the Stark whores, but she would still get to see the Smirking Whore of Highgarden hang, she would ensure it.

But then Jaime had to ruin things. "You jump to conclusions Cersei. We have very little evidence of any of these charges. You are jumping on the smallest things and presenting them as hard evidence, when anyone who actually looks, could see massive holes in such theories."

Before Cersei could retort however, to her dismay, Tommen also waded in.

"I fail to see how Margaery could have committed adultery, mother, when it is known she and I bedded..." He began. "And before you interrupt, it wasn't just on the wedding night, which shouldn't surprise you considering your constant spying."

She started, outraged by this. "Tommen, this is…!"

Tommen however cut her off. "Also, the Red Lyrium was found hidden in her room...I will agree it is suspicious, but hardly conclusive. Especially when we consider the fact that, _anyone_ could have put it there."

There were more whisperings now, but going in the opposite direction; Cersei couldn't believe this, her own family now betraying her.

Before she could even begin to point out their errors, Jaime spoke up again.

"The King speaks truly. There is insufficient evidence to carry out any action against the Queen, especially on such charges." He said calmly. "Therefore, a full investigation and proper trial will be put in place. Although one charge will be difficult to prove since the key part of it is...missing."

Cersei froze, unable to believe what she was hearing; that worthless brat Margaery was to be given a trial, something she didn't deserve, when it was clear as day she was guilty and deserved only death. Now Jaime was casually dismissing one of the charges.

Then she heard what it was and realized, to her horror, the truth. "It will be difficult for anyone to press the charge of aiding the Red Templars, since the Red Lyrium that was found and supposedly is part of this link...has gone missing."

The same Red Lyrium she had given to Qyburn for his latest experiment, an experiment that the Mages that had come with him, including Uldred were aiding him with.

"Thank you Uncle Jaime, I concur." Tommen was saying, before having the gall to glare at her. "Now, if you are done grandstanding Mother, we will discuss, the _real_ reason we are meeting here today."

She couldn't believe this, this wasn't right; what farce did they have in mind now.

It proved to be worse than she thought, for at that moment Jaime announced.

"We have finally, after much investigation, uncovered witnesses and evidence that was, for some reason, not presented in the original trial of Tyrion Lannister." He paused before adding. "We have found proof, of his innocence of the charges laid before him and uncovered the real culprit."

Cersei couldn't believe this, Jaime was callously dismantling a carefully wrought victory that had spelled the end of Tyrion's meddling and ruining things. No matter what she said, or tried, there was no stopping it.

Jaime continued onwards, witnesses were brought forth, more evidence presented. The poison now correctly identified and more than one person had seen it purchased and their stories all matched. Some had even seen the buyer entering the Sept mere hours before Tyrion did.

' _No, this cannot be, how could he, how dare they...Jaime, Tommen, you dare betray me, ruin our family and everything we have worked so hard for.'_ She thought in dismay.

Jaime concluded his speech. "So, as you see, with all that has been presented. Dorian Pavus and Tyrion Lannister are in fact innocent of the charges laid against them, the real killer of the previous High Septon...was Magical Advisor, Vivienne De Fer, her motive apparently being religious."

Cersei froze, there was no denying it now, especially when Tommen made his announcement regarding Vivienne's fate, even away in Dorne, her greatest and now it seemed only competent ally was in danger.

* * *

It was in a great rage and panic she returned to her chambers and received the letter from Vivienne, detailing everything she had seen and done in Dorne, all to ensure Myrcella would be brought back to the capital, where she belonged, where she'd be safe.

The letter did not improve her mood, it just realized her worst fears as she read about Myrcella being attacked and the injuries she had sustained.

* * *

End of chapter and of Cersei's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	76. Jon III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 75 of my crossover story, just a short one this time around, as there is really only one more loose end to tie up here. Anyway, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Hmm, pretty much, yeah, she's definitely digging herself a deeper and deeper pit. Yeah well, it's because of Jaime that Tommen is doing that :)  
Ahrimal: Yeah, I suppose you are right; all we can do is wait and see and you'd be surprised by how much Jaime can do to stop her; I said it before, his new status grants him incredible leverage. Yes, well, we can only wait and see on both accounts.  
Veridissima: Well, there wasn't any trial actually, but glad you liked the meeting of the Royal Court; glad you enjoyed them :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Indeed, indeed.  
raw666: That's only half the issue my friend, another question to ask is, who will get hold of them first?  
Kenka: Yes, I know; that's why it was such a pleasure to write :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon sighed as he entered the Great Hall, stepping into the warmth. Here all those present in Castle Black were gathered; he could hear the murmurs of people talking, announcements being made, what was more, he could see the candidates for the position of Lord Commander at the head of the room, talking to the Grey Wardens.

' _This is it...'_ He noted to himself. _'It won't be long now; this will be the final ballot, after tonight, we will have a new Lord Commander.'_

As he moved to find a seat he reflected on what all this would mean, it would be a big step, would potentially change their relationships with the Free Folk and also, there was the matter being raised by the Grey Wardens about their enemies, it wasn't just Wights and White Walkers now, but Darkspawn too.

#All of them gearing up for a large scale attack, led by Corypheus and his armies as they prepared for the absolute destruction of all who stood against them. They had to be ready, unfortunately that seemed to be lost on some of the candidates for Lord Commander.

Jon shook his head sadly. _'But what can we do, other than hope for a miracle, that neither of them gets picked...It's already creating tension.'_

He could see the expressions on Stroud and Carver's faces, they were not happy about something, that was for sure.

Jon wasn't sure how much time passed before Sam came to sit by him.

"Jon, how are you?"

Jon nodded slowly. "To be honest Sam, I'm worried. What if, what if the next Lord Commander…?"

He didn't need to finish; Sam knew what he meant and bowed his head.

"I know what you mean, if you like, I could see if I could find anything out, the way everyone is talking, it's possible they're already forming opinions." He remarked.

Jon nodded and agreed and Sam departed. Jon continued to look around, taking note of everybody present. He spotted Pyp near the back of the hall, he still wore his Night's Watch cloak although his attire was now that of the Grey Wardens.

Of the Free Folk, only Mance Rayder was present, or so he thought. For he then spotted another figure, clad in clothing he recognized as theirs. They had their hood up and was walking just out of sight, so he only got a lance, but he could have sworn he recognized that fiery hair that poked out from beneath the hood.

Later, as he continued to wait, he could sense the mood in the room was changing, he wondered if it was good or bad. He soon got his answer when Sam returned.

"Jon, things have suddenly turned, things have swung massively in favour of one candidate now, it looks to be a unanimous vote, the Grey Warden's have given massive commendations to this candidate too." He told him. "It's nearing the end, soon, everything will be decided."

Jon nodded, hopeful. Soon the votes were counted and Bowen Marsh stood to make the announcement.

"The votes have been counted and verified, with unanimous votes; our compromise candidate has won the election and is now Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Step forth, Lord Commander Jon Snow!"

Jon froze, stunned, surely he had heard it wrong, but no, amidst cheers and applause he found himself walking forwards, and, officially declared the new Lord Commander.

* * *

End of chapter and of Jon's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	77. Eddard IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 76 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
raw666: Indeed :) Well, thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Indeed they are.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

"Ned, are you sure they will…?"

Eddard sighed sadly, he could understand Cat's worries, he himself had those same worries. Following Arya's shocking revelation about the assassination attempts made on Gendry, particularly those behind it, he had written a letter to be sent to Cape Wrath, to Davos Seaworth, to see too it that Selyse Baratheon faced justice for her crimes.

He nodded slowly. "I know what you mean, Cat; but don't forget, Shireen is also writing to Davos, if nobody else, he will believe her."

Cat nodded herself. "I...You're right, I just hope things work out well; justice must be done. Although this is certainly hard on Shireen."

"I know, but when one of our own are threatened, we cannot just let the matter lie." He replied.

"Two of our own." Cat corrected him with a small smile.

He also smiled; certainly glad to hear Cat so easily correct him in that manner; after all, it had been Arya and Gendry who had been threatened and they were both Starks, even if Gendry was one just by marriage, they considered him a Stark nevertheless.

Handing the letter to Maester Luwin to send, he prepared himself, no doubt things would soon start shifting and it would be time to make a decision, on what way the North would go.

* * *

It was only a couple of days later that things did indeed become clear, much had indeed changed.

"We are sure of this?" He asked as he sat in the Great Hall.

He wasn't alone; his whole family was present with him, as was everybody in Winterfell. Cullen, who had been the one he was talking to, stood before the high table.

The man nodded in response and explained. "It is just what I heard, so I sent scouts to get answers, find out more."

He went on to explain in detail what had been uncovered. Most of what he said tallied with the unconfirmed rumours Ned himself had heard, this of course only confirmed them in his eyes.

' _So it is true...'_ He mused. _'Daenerys Targaryen has come to Westeros, she has taken over the Vale which has joined her...Lord Baelish was behind all of this, anything Corypheus wasn't behind at least...Now he is dead and Lysa imprisoned, her madness exposed.'_

Finally, as he neared the end of his speech, Cullen made some final revelations.

"It seems the battle lines are being drawn, Lord Stark." He said. "As far as we're aware, due to the alliance between them, the Reach, the Crownlands, the Westerlands and Dorne have all banded together. The Iron Islands remains aloof, declaring they will side with whoever proves to be the strongest."

Nodded Eddard replied. "Which means they won't make a move until the upcoming war is won. We know the Vale declares for Daenerys Targaryen, what of the Stormlands and Riverlands?"

"The Stormlands are still chaotic but are willing to join her; provided she can help them in having a new Lord; they are desperate enough they've declared to accept someone of Baratheon blood, despite their birth." Cullen revealed. "Meanwhile, Lord Edmure expresses interest in joining the Targaryen's but is mindful of the alliance between himself and the North, he awaits your move, before making his own."

It was no more than Eddard expected, now to make his move.

So he met with Daenerys emissaries; the assassin Zevran and Jorah Mormont.

"Greetings." He said the moment they stopped before the high table. "Let us get right down to business, what does Queen Daenerys wish of us?"

It was Jorah who replied, his expression tight. "She has four terms for you to consider, Lord Stark..."

"Come now, not so stiff." Zevran spoke up. "Allow me. The first terms, Lord Stark is simple, she wishes your family, and the North, to accept her as your Queen and to fight alongside her as she attempts to fight to reclaim her family's throne."

Ned nodded slowly, listening. Seeing he was waiting for them to continued, Zevran did so.

"The second is to band together with her and stand against the menace that is Corypheus; for only by standing united against him can we hope to stop him."

Jorah spoke again. "The other two are as follows; she extends an offer to your good-son, if he has reconsidered his stance, she will legitimize Gendry and make him Lord of the Stormlands...Fourth, she asks for my banishment to be lifted."

Ned pondered for a moment, actually surprised at such, reasonable, terms; he had expected things to be much more difficult to consider.

Smiling calmly, seeing the nods from his family and even Solas who had stood in the shadows, watching carefully, he gave his answer.

"In regards to the first two terms, we whole heartedly accept; he may only be a boy, but Tommen is occupying a throne he has no right to, in any shape or form. We agree on Corypheus and the threat he poses." He paused before remarking. "The third term, _I_ cannot answer; it is for Gendry to decide. As for the fourth, as far as I am concerned, your banishment, Ser Jorah, is now a family matter, seek your aunt on Bear Island and get her approval for that."

Jorah and Zevran seemed to accept this and nodded, before turning their attention to Gendry. Eddard looked over at him, concerned, but then saw Arya squeeze his hand and the young man nodded.

"I am sorry; but I must refuse, my reasons remain the same...I will stay here in Winterfell, with my wife and her family...who have now become my family. Regardless of my birth or blood, I am now a Stark and proud to be one." He replied without any hesitation or wavering in his voice.

Again they seemed to accept that and Eddard realized they must have found someone else. Whatever the case, the arrangements would soon be complete, the decision made. In the upcoming war, he, his family and his people would stand with the Targaryens.

* * *

End of chapter and of Ned's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	78. Davos III

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 77 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, more like he wants Arya to stay with her family, glad you liked them though :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Davos**

It was with a heavy heart that Davos found himself within the great hall of Cape Wrath; with his wife and eldest living son. Marya and Devan shared equally grim expressions to him.

"So, is it true?" He wondered aloud.

Devan nodded. "Yes father, we...we're getting to many reports for it to just be rumours anymore..."

He sighed heavily. "So; Daenerys Targaryen is in the Vale and is hear..."

Marya replied softly. "This likely means war...means she will seek to claim the throne."

"What should we do?"

Davos fought not to be worried by the obvious fear in Devan's voice, the only other time he heard that being when Devan was due to be burned alive.

He thought for a long moment before replying. "Given the state of things in our lands...we need to consider, would joining her be beneficial. I heard, I heard that Edric Storm is with them..."

"Edric; he's...of course." Devan replied, eyes widening as he realized the truth.

Davos nodded; it was clear, with his Baratheon blood, Daenerys could easily legitimize Edric and make him Lord of the Stormlands.

All the same, he couldn't help but be hesitant. _'The other Lords of the Stormlands have heard about Gendry, some think he would be the better choice, being older...but Edric...I feel he would be a better choice.'_

He knew after all, not only was Edric better educated and while baseborn, had noble blood from both parents, but Gendry had no interest in becoming a lord. He was quite content where he was.

It was then the Septon arrived with word from Winterfell; a raven bearing two letters. Confused and a little worried, Davos quickly read them, aided by Devan, and was shocked by the contents.

"This is...no..."

Devan shook his head. "It's all there father, Shireen even explains it in detail; I find it hard to doubt."

He almost wanted to give vent to his frustration; he had no other choice now, he sent one of his men to fetch Selyse. He had to be careful, of course, how he worded his request. All the same Selyse was still irate when she arrived.

"What is the meaning of this?" She snarled.

Davos sighed and explained. "We've just received word from Winterfell Selyse...accusations, that you hired the Faceless Men to murder Ser Gendry Stark.  
Selyse visibly bristled as he said that name Davos noted, however he continued.

"What's more, we have confirmation, not just their claims, from your own daughter, who sent us not only her own letter, but the contract as well."

There was a stony silence as Selyse took this in, then she glared and shook her head.

"That's all you're bothering me about." She snapped. "I was simply removing a threat to my husband's rule and ensuring that the Starks didn't make the mistake of marrying that wild brat of theirs to a bastard, when she could be tamed by one of my relatives...If this attempt has failed, another must be made, we shouldn't be..."

Marya cut across her, scandalized. "What is this, you don't even deny it, have you no shame!?"

Selyse scoffed. "What is there to be ashamed of, Stannis may be dead but..."

"Enough, I've heard enough, based on the evidence I have only one choice." Davos said sharply. "Have Selyse Baratheon, locked in the dungeons until all current matters are settled...then her fate can be decided."

Selyse reacted at once, launching into a furious tirade but Davos tuned it out as she was taken away.

He had more important things to worry about after all. With Daenerys Targaryen here in Westeros, it was time to prepare for war again and this time, he knew there could be no miracles, it was all or nothing.

* * *

End of chapter and of Davos' storyline, getting very near the end now, only two more chapters, two more storylines, to go. Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	79. Myrcella IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 78 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
raw666: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, we can only wait and see what occurs, in the next story.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked him :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Myrcella**

It was slow and tentative, almost fearful for Myrcella, as she felt herself waking up from that nightmarish attack.

' _Only it was no nightmare...'_ She reminded herself. _'It was real...very real...'_

Her fears continued to hold her, where was she, was she safe; had the Red Templars captured her or was she among friends? She wasn't even sure long she had been unconscious, even as more and more sensations and feelings returned to her, as she began to wake up even more.

Her whole body felt heavy, however she could tell she was lying in a bed and wasn't restrained in any way. She could also feel a tightness over the left side of her face.

' _What is that...wait, the attack, I was...'_ She remembered with horrible clarity.

She had been attack, struck on that side of her face. She didn't know how bad it was, but she remembered the blood, before going light-headed and consumed by blackness.

She remembered the others too, those who had been with her. _'Arianne, Obara, Tyene, Nymeria...Ser Arys, are they, are they all…?'_

She hated even thinking it; but she needed to know. However she couldn't find the strength to move, or open her eyes, despite feeling more awake than ever now. She tried to listen, to see if anyone was talking nearby, if she could overhear them, she just hoped they might say something that would put her mind at rest.

She could hear the people talking and recognized them, finding the answer to one of her questions. For the people she could hear were Doran, Ellaria and Vivienne.

"Your careless game put Myrcella's life at risk." Vivienne was saying angrily. "You have no concern for her safety..."

Ellaria then spoke up sharply. "Oh how very convenient for you to play that card...Knowing that Myrcella is outwith your control, especially here, outwith Cersei's control, is that why she had you come to spy on her daughter, to try and _fix_ that?"

Vivienne's voice was dark and dangerous. "You would dare insult me so, I..."

"Enough, the danger has passed, in fact...the only threat I see to Myrcella is the mad mage standing before me." Doran said suddenly. "Now leave, before I force the issue...You are in _my_ lands and therefore under _my_ laws and orders and that is my order."

She heard the sound of someone leaving angrily and, praying it was Vivienne, she slowly opened her eyes. Sure enough, Ellaria and Doran were now the only ones in the room, both of them reacting instantly, relieved, when they saw her awake.

"Myrcella?" Ellaria gasped.

Biting her lip she spoke, her voice hoarse. "I...I heard, what you were saying, what happened to, to everyone, are they…?"

Ellaria sighed sadly. "I am sorry Myrcella, Ser Arys is..."

She gasped, horrified, her fears being justified.

Doran nodded gravely. "They are injured, but, thankfully, Arianne and the Sand Snakes are safe...thanks to Oberyn's timely arrival."

She was amazed by this and relieved as she finally heard the full story.

Alone again, she found herself fretting about a different issue. The bandages had finally been removed and she had been told about her injuries, she was horrified, disgusted. She had been disfigured, her left ear having been cut off and an ugly scar scored her left cheek.

' _Gods, now what do I...What would Trystane?'_ She wondered fearfully.

She soon got her answer as he then arrived.

"Trystane, no, please don't..."

But he shook his head, sitting down next to her and taking her hand. "It's alright Cella, I...I already saw, when they brought you back."

She looked at him directly now, still afraid. "Are you, what are you, saying…?"

His response was to smile, lean in and kiss her cheek, her scarred cheek.  
"I'm saying this changes nothing, you are still beautiful in my eyes and I will still gladly marry you." He replied. "Not matter what that witch thinks."

Her eyes filling with tears, Myrcella laughed softly and embraced him, relieved and calming down. She too couldn't care less what Vivienne thought, especially not about this, she wouldn't let her stop this from happening, no matter what.

After a pause Trystane spoke again. "Cella, I..."

"What is it?" She replied at once, noticing how worried he looked.

"There's something I need to tell you, my father didn't want you to hear it yet, but I think you're ready." He explained. "You need to know the truth Cella, before we can even think about any sort of future together...I want there to be no secrets between us."

She nodded and listened, her amazement growing as she learned the truth at last. That Dorne was still loyal to the Targaryen's, that Daenerys Targaryen was in the Vale already and was ready to begin her conquest of Westeros.

* * *

End of chapter and of Myrcella's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, nearing the end now, just one more chapter to go.


	80. Daenerys IV

**Dragons and Thrones: A Dark Shadow Looms**

Chapter 79 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes indeed.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she's fine, glad you liked it all.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin. Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Daenerys pondered the situation before her. She had received word, reports, so much had been explained. Spies had returned, news was spreading fast. She knew it was all or nothing and that she was now facing the definitive moment.

' _I must make my next move soon; I now know, who supports who and who my allies are.'_ She reflected. _'I must begin, while things are still fresh; while my enemies are not yet ready.'_

It would be tricky she knew, but she had one advantage, the majority of Westeros had already allied with her; no doubt due to the current turmoil being faced in the land at this moment. She was offering a way to bring it to an end.

All the same, she knew that wouldn't be an end to the battle. _'Even after this war for the Iron Throne is done...There is still the war against Corypheus.'_

She had to plan carefully; if things took too long, they'd miss their chance, Corypheus wouldn't wait forever and if he attacked before they were ready, they would be destroyed. She continued to contemplate what she knew; while planning her next move. She thought about the recent messages she had received.

' _Dorne is indeed still my ally, but, for all intents and purposes, they are currently pretending to be still be loyal to the Lannisters...to the Crownlands, along with the Reach.'_ She reflected. _'But there are rumours that all is not well with the alliance there; which could be an advantage.'_

She would have to confirm however that the rumours were true, before attempting to try and subvert the Tyrells.

Still lost in thought she continued to consider the state of the land and current events.

' _Tyrion is already on his way, ready to make his move and bring the Westerlands to my side too, the Iron Islands remain aloof, ready to side with the victor.'_ She paused and then prepared herself as she made one last note. _'So long as I provide them with a new lord, of Baratheon blood, the Stormlands are prepared to swear loyalty to me…but will it be Edric or Gendry?'_

She knew she was about to find out; for she had seen Zevran and Jorah arriving, returned from their mission to the North.

"What news?" She asked at once.

Zevran grinned. "Excellent news, Your Grace; we presented your terms and they were very...generous, with their replies. You will have the North and by extension the Riverlands as allies in the upcoming wars for both the throne and against Corypheus."

"Ser Gendry refused the offer of legitimization however, as we suspected." Jorah added. "So, Edric Storm must be legitimized and made Lord of the Stormlands...Also, I am to speak with my family about my banishment being lifted...yet I don't see it not happening."

Dany couldn't deny she was surprised by this, but grateful, now she had even more allies and the way forward.

It was time to begin the first move and meet with her allies, she gave instructions and began preparations, with her own army and the army of the Vale, she began to march, she and her allies, those that could make it, were to meet in the Riverlands to join together and begin the first step.

It was time for the war for the Iron Throne to truly begin.

* * *

End of chapter, storyline and indeed the story itself, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
